CSIM-Something Unexpected
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Horatio's life is turned upside down by a surprise from Julia, straining his relationship with Calleigh. Horatio tries to find a balance between his new life, his growing romance with Calleigh and a madman out for revenge at any cost. CHAP 18 UP
1. Altered Futures

**Title: Something Unexpected  
Chapter 1 – Altered Futures**

**Summary:** Horatio's life is turned upside down by a surprise from Julia, straining his relationship with Calleigh. Horatio tries to find a balance between his new life, his growing romance with Calleigh and a madman out for revenge at any cost.

**Disclaimer: **They aren't mine you all should know that by now or read more of my stories! Grin

**First an introduction! Yeah it's only taken me 9 years to get this done.**

**Well everyone this year I want to finally give you a personal introduction to my hard working muse. Her name is 'Alice'**

**Part of the reason I chose that name is because Alice the name of my all-time favorite Disney Heroine (Alice in Wonderland) and much like that beloved character, we too like to explore all the writing potential that an idea has to offer us; going down into the literary rabbit hole or through the creative looking glass as it were. She was a dreamer with a vivid imagination just like myself which translates into my work; either fan fiction or original.**

**So say hello to 'Alice' and now back to the stories! She promises to keep working very hard for you all this coming writing year of 2011**

**A/N:** We have been stewing about this idea for sometime but after much prodding from 'Alice' thought we would take a chance. There is another action based story coming but we thought we'd put up this idea also to see what you thought of a story like this. This story will be slightly AU in timeline's only; they'll be who they are and in their respective professions w/set backgrounds. But I don't want to give too much away right now. I want you to read and find out what Julia's surprise for Horatio is. This story won't be as action driven as the last few stories but you know I will toss in some peril for H (hehe you know I can't resist), action, angst and of course fluff for our fave pair and this new situation. So I am EXTREMELY nervous about this and hope you all like it enough to continue.

* * *

_Why am I so nervous?_

Horatio's mind ponders that question as he looks at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, his fingers slightly damp from applying some tempting cologne, his mind trying to calm his nerves.

_It's just a date._

He tries once more to tell himself that his reasons for being nervous were unfounded and that tonight, while special would be just another night.

"Tonight will be special," Horatio confirms verbally as he places the bottle of expensive men's cologne down on the counter and heads into his bedroom to finish dressing. He reaches for a light colored dress shirt; his mind replying his question over and over as he slowly does up the buttons.

_'Calleigh, I uh…'_

_'What is it Horatio? You look nervous. Has something happened?'_

_'Not yet,' he had sighed. 'I was wondering if you would…like to have dinner with me.'_

_'Any reason in particular?' She had asked with a sweet but sincere smile._

_'The reason is I would like to get to know you a little better…on a more personal level.'_

He remembered his heart racing so fast that she would turn him down that he almost turned away without her answer.

_'I would love to Horatio.'_

They cemented details and the week seemed to pass by with ease; his mind however, worried that something would go wrong and their special date tonight would never happen. However, it was Friday night and he would be picking Calleigh up in half hour; so far everything was on schedule.

They had had a few coffee dates, but nothing official; tonight would be their first. The first he hoped of many. He was also worried that if something were to happen then their working relationship and strong friendship would be ruined. But he also knew that he wasn't one to just sit around and wait, he would take the risk, telling himself that Calleigh was worth it. However, the other part of him said that because she was worth it he would have to take it slow and just take it one date at a time or run the chance of scaring her away for good.

He finishes dressing, grabs his wallet and heads for the door; tonight was going to be his treat and he was hoping that she would like the place he picked; a place he would like to become _their place. _It was romantic, mostly secluded and adults only. Horatio locks the door, takes a deep breath and heads for his car; his heart rate now starting to pick up the pace. _I'll bet she's not this nervous._

"Oh stop fussing already," Calleigh mutters to herself as she leaves her bathroom, brushing her black dress with her hands, straightening lines that didn't even exit and brushing away fluff that never even came near. She heads back into her bedroom and grabs her earrings, her fingers slightly shaking as she starts to put them on.

"It's Horatio," she groans. "Tonight is…" she pauses. "Tonight is going to be special," she finishes in a soft whisper just as a confident knock was heard at the door. Her lips automatically curl into a warm smile as she heads for the front door and pulls it open, her core instantly warming at the handsome man standing before her.

"You look beautiful Calleigh," Horatio offers warmly as he steps into her front entrance, planting a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Well you look pretty handsome yourself Horatio," Calleigh returns the compliment, drawing a small smile to his own lips.

"Ready to go?"

"You still won't tell me where?"

"It's a surprise, is that still okay?"

"Just hope you'll let me return the surprise on our next date."

"I'm already looking forward to it," he answers firmly as he helps her with her light wrap. They head outside toward his car, talking about the week that just passed and what the next week might hold. There was a few important court hearings and the arrival of new equipment, plus the ongoing daily battle of cases that demanded their attention.

"We are eating here tonight?" Calleigh asks in happy surprise as Horatio brings his car to a stop in the parking lot of the upscale restaurant, overlooking the bay.

"A private table for two by the window. If you so desire."

"I do desire, that and much more," she whispers in his ear, leaving his sensitive skin with one last kiss before they head inside and are shown to their waiting table. Horatio watches the delightful expressions Calleigh's beautiful face displays and feels his heart warm further; his mind applauding his choice as the correct one for their first _official _date.

The waiter comes, takes their first order and then leaves them alone once again, both of them enjoying talking about the food and the creative items they would soon be sampling.

"And you're sure I'll like all this?" Horatio asks with some uncertainty, causing Calleigh to lightly giggle.

"Where is your sense of culinary adventure Lieutenant Caine?"

"It usually ends when I can't pronounce the name of what I am about to eat Detective Duquesne," Horatio confesses candidly.

"Do you trust me?"

"Will you tell me what I am going to eat?"

"A little something to put you under my spell," she teases as her fingers intertwine with his.

"Ah well you don't need food to accomplish that," he admits in haste. "Your smile is effective enough."

"I'll have to remember that," she replies.

"Please do," he smiles in return as he leans in closer. "Thank you for coming tonight," he utters so that only she can hear and then pulls back, a small look of uncertainty creeping behind his crystal blue orbs once again.

"You thought I'd say no?" Calleigh asks in surprise.

"I…I wasn't sure."

"Saying no to you was never an option Horatio."

"I want this to work and I'm willing to take it slow if that's what you want."

"That's what I want," Calleigh assures him, her fingers giving his a firm squeeze. "This to work. Some things to have to be so slow," she assures him and his face lights up immediately.

The first course finally arrives and their talking quickly switches to food, Horatio asking what they were eating and Calleigh explaining before he would try, adding a small story to each item to ensure his dining experience would be better than either would expect.

"Well?"

"Amazing as you said," Horatio confesses as he holds her hand in his, the fork just having departed from between his lips.

"Lucky fork," Calleigh softly flirts as she draws her hand back.

"I agree," Horatio adds as he returns the favor, picking up a small forkful of the exotic bites and offering it to her. Her fingers linger in his grasp, the warmth between them growing until Horatio is forced to pull back or else suffer the outward shame of his bodily arousal. She had that effect on him with even a few seconds of their skin being connected. _And full bodily contact? _His brain offers. _I'd die for sure, _Horatio inwardly groans. _Yeah…but what a way to go!_

As they await the second course their conversation changes to one of a more serious nature.

"I think if I were in a secure enough relationship I would consider a family but I know they are a lot of hard work and…"

"And a life altering experience," Horatio finishes. "I am sorry to sound so forward and obtrusive on our first official date."

"We aren't teenagers anymore Horatio, it's okay to ask adult questions without me thinking you are expecting something more than an honest answer."

"It's just that in my experience with women as soon as you start asking them about wanting a family or children they run as fast as they can in the other direction."

"Well I guess up until now, you just hadn't met the right woman."

"That would be true. Thank you for being honest."

"Horatio I know why you asked," Calleigh mentions softly.

"Why is that?"

"You want me to say no."

"Pardon?"

"Because you are afraid that any child you bring into this world will end up like you."

"Calleigh…"

"But you are not your father Horatio, you have worked very hard to prove that to yourself and those around you. Your child would be safe and loved and very well cared for."

"I…I can't take that risk. I just…"

"It's okay," Calleigh soothes in haste. "I know children are a big deal but as long as we are both on the same page with not wanting them right now then we can concentrate on what really matters – getting to know each other better on a more personal level and talk about that – well later. You know I don't even know what your favorite color is."

"Take a guess," Horatio playfully goads.

"Blue."

"Green."

"Green?" Calleigh asks in surprise. "Care to explain the reason behind that?"

"Isn't it obvious. It is the color of your eyes," Horatio answers, hoping he comes across as sincere and not as a man offering a beautiful woman a cheesy pick up line. But when she offers a small giggle, his face quickly furrows. "I am being honest. And no it wasn't a pick up line that I got from Eric."

"I have heard him say it but yes I do believe you," she quickly puts his mind to rest. "I just found it charming because my favorite color is blue, like the ocean and your eyes are the same color as the ocean. So if you were worried that you were handing me a cheesy line then in guess I could worry the same in return."

"So much for being mysterious," Horatio huffs.

"You know, most women don't like a man who's mysterious. It makes us think he's hiding something."

"I have nothing to hide from you Calleigh."

"Well actually at this moment you are hiding some of your best…assets," she winks and his face quickly warms. "I meant your heart."

"Right, of course," Horatio clears his throat, forcing a soft giggle from her perfect lips.

Their second course then arrives and the serious talk about neither of them wanting to be burdened with a child right away was put aside in favor of enjoying the next course offerings. Already two blissful hours had passed but neither of them seemed to mind, too caught up in finding out about the other to notice the night was well along.

Dessert arrives next and the evening was finally starting to wind down a little; however Horatio's mind was now starting to ramp up a bit more. How do I end the evening? Calleigh had already hinted at another date with her wanting to surprise him comment. But a goodnight kiss? Surely that was in order? Sex? As much as he had wanted to just take her the second he saw her, he knows that to make such a forward request on the first date might rush things a bit too much. The second? _Down boy, _his brain chuckles. Can't help it. She just looks tempting he concludes. _How about let her dictate how the evening will end? _Ah now that I can do.

So when he had finally settled in his mind to let her guide the end of the date, he was able to settle back into the conversation and end his mechanical and somewhat nervous replies. But as they head for home, Calleigh's nervous anxiety also starts to grow. Do I invite him in for a night cap? Will he expect more if I do? I have been wanting to taste those lips all night but will one kiss be sufficient? _How about a kiss and the promise of something more for next time? _A smile grows upon her lips just as Horatio brings his car to a stop in front of her place. Without asking he gets out and heads for her side, holding open the door and offering her an old fashioned display of chivalry.

She loops her arm in his as they head for the front door, both of them talking about the amazing food they just enjoyed and the even more amazing company they were blessed with.

"Thank you again for tonight Horatio," Calleigh whispers as his body leans closer into hers, his lips within inches.

"Thank you for saying yes," he whispers in return. His desire for her finally takes over as his arms quickly capture her in his strong grasp and pull her close, his heart racing, keeping time with hers as his lips hungrily devour her plump skin. His mouth nips at her lips, the tip of his tongue gently teasing but not making full penetration. Her own lips offer a soft moan of pleasure in return, prompting him to keep going.

His body starts to tingle in certain areas and he knows within mere seconds, bodily arousal will be something he won't be able to hide from her. But he reminds himself it's only their first date and to ask for sex right now might not show his true intentions. So with his heart waging a desperate war against his body, he pulls back, allowing his body to cool and their electrical heat to die.

"I…uh…I do want…" he pauses, offering her a tormented expression of lust and regret. "Calleigh I…" he sighs as he takes her face in his hands and tenderly kisses her lips once more. "I want more, I do but…"

"But there will be a next time," she assures him, her mind also begging for him to prove his intentions and forgo any notion of a one night stand by being the gentleman she knows he to be.

"There will be, I promise," he utters huskily.

This time it's her turn to firmly grasp some auburn strands and guide his mouth back to his, tasting his lips once more before pulling back with a warm gaze. "Tonight was perfect Horatio, thank you."

"I'll see you Monday?"

"Not before?" She offers a small pout.

"What were you thinking?"

"Brunch at my place on Sunday? It's during the day and perfectly legal," she teases with a wink, forcing his expression to soften and his mind to be put at ease.

"You told me the surprise."

"Oh I'm sure I'll make it up to you somehow," she grins.

"I would love to. What can I bring?"

"Yourself."

"See you then," he whispers as he kisses her once more and then quickly takes his leave; telling himself that if he didn't leave at that moment he might do something that he would more than regret and he wasn't about to violate her trust in any way. Calleigh leans against the window inside her locked entranceway, lightly fanning herself as she watches him leave, her heart rate refusing to calm down. She heads for her bedroom with a smile that long after she had gone to sleep was still on her face.

"Tonight was amazing," she mumbles to herself as she slowly gets ready for bed, her mind now wondering what she would make on Sunday and how perfect it was going to be, just like tonight. So with the thought of their second date now dancing around in her mind, she slowly eases herself into bed and rolls onto her side; her mind also contemplating the surprise date she wanted to plan for him. Maybe dinner and dancing? The thought of her being held in Horatio's strong arms as they danced was the dream that would carry her into the next morning.

_Goodnight Horatio._

Horatio reaches home with the same happy feeling as Calleigh; a permanent smile fixed to his face as he enters his residence. His mind had wondered on the way home the possible location of their surprise date, but now he was fixed on Sunday brunch and the outcome of that. It would be a little more informal and there would be a lot less pressure to perform sexually when it was over.

_Seeing her at home? In a domestic setting? Less pressure? His brain laughs. Will you be able to control yourself with no one around? _His brain ponders. He knows it won't be easy, especially as his attraction for her continues to grow but knows that it's also a natural expression of two people's love and attraction to each other. So he settle in his mind that he'll just play it by ear as they say and see what signals she was putting off. If she was just as game as he then who was he to deny natural attraction.

_Natural? _His brain laughs. _More like carnal. _And that was the truth; his sexual attraction to her was more than just physical, inside it was chemical and raw. A smile forms as he replays the feeling of her body pressed up against his, the taste and feel of her soft mouth as his devoured it and the sounds of desire and pleasure that she was offering as his reward for his actions.

"Sunday can't come soon enough," he mutters to himself as he hangs up his suit, now changed into something more comfortable. But before he can get into bed to read and unwind, a soft knock is heard at the door and he practically falls down the stairs to get to the door in haste. He tells himself that it's Calleigh and that their night hasn't ended but it's only just started.

However, Horatio pulls the door open and his smile quickly fades, replaced with a wondering expression.

"Julia?" He asks in shock, staring at the last person he ever expected to see at his front door. "This is unexpected."

"Can I come in Horatio?"

"Uh sure."

Julia slowly enters but it's not until the door is closed that Horatio sees who else has come along with his estranged ex-girlfriend; a boy, a small boy with blond hair and bright blue eyes. An odd feeling starts to consume him and panic seizes hold of his core.

"What is going on?"

"Horatio, I'm in trouble and I need a favor," Julia starts, an obvious hint of desperation in her voice. She then pulls the small boy to stand in front of her; his hand clutching hers tightly. Horatio eyes the child but refrains from asking; knowing that by the desperate look on Julia's face the truth was about to be told.

"Want to take off your coat and go into the living room?"

"I can't stay long. Please Horatio, I really need your help with this. You are the only one I can trust."

"What do you need?"

"I need you to look after _your son."_

"What?"

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you think? Would you like to see more? Or is it a lame idea? Want to see how Horatio will react to Julia's news? Will Sunday brunch actually happen? What other secrets is Julia hiding? And how will her past catch up to Horatio and place him and his son in danger? How will Calleigh react when she finds out? Will this force her to leave Horatio? How will things change for her as well? All those questions will be answered going forward if you'd like it to. So please leave me a review and let me know and thanks so much in advance!


	2. Forced Fatherhood

**Title: Something Unexpected  
Chapter 2 – Forced Fatherhood**

**A/N: **Thanks so much for the awesome reviews! I hope those that read but didn't comment will also as feedback is very important to let an author know they are on the 'write' track ;). Alice and I are a bit nervous about this chapter but hope you all enjoy it and thanks in advance.

* * *

"Julia cut the games what is going o…" Horatio starts only to have Julia quickly pull something out of her purse and shove it into his waiting hands. Horatio looks at the official looking document and feels himself slowly starting to sag against the wall.

_'Official certificate of birth for Kyle Caine.'_

"Kyle…Caine…"

"I can't use my name Horatio. No one but you and me know he's your son."

Horatio gestures for her to go into the living room, which she does, her hands on Kyle's shoulders and gently pushing him to the floor, handing him a toy to play with. "Tell me what is going on," Horatio demands firmly.

"Kyle is your son Horatio, that document is real. You can get a blood test if you'd like; as I'm sure you will. Why would you believe me right?"

"Julia we parted and…why didn't you ever tell me before this?"

"When we first met…god Horatio you were larger than life, exciting, mysterious and…and you totally drew me into your world. But I…Horatio I don't belong in your world and…and I was scared that if you knew I had your child that you would have either come begrudgingly into mine or forced me into yours. We were good back then but there is a reason why we didn't last."

"Domestic was never your strong suit Julia, to be honest I'm surprised you kept him," Horatio finishes softly, his eyes intently watching the young child, his son, with vested interest.

"He reminded me of you and…Horatio I do love him but…"

"Why can't you keep him?"

"I met a man, Ron Saris. He's…well when we first me kinda reminded me of you; minus the law enforcement."

"What does he do?"

"Drugs."

"Uses or sells?"

"Horatio, Ron is a middle man for powerful drug lords in Columbia and Brazil; he's working on becoming one of them, a major player. I…well I overheard a plan that he wanted to use me as leverage for a deal and…Horatio I could never let him harm me or find Kyle and use him like that. So I am going into hiding – alone."

"For how long?"

"No you don't understand, I'm not coming back."

"Julia a child needs his mother."

"He's weaned and for the most part potty trained. Here are his…"

"Julia you can't be serious," Horatio stops her actions as she holds the boys duffle bag in mid-air.

"It's either here or the children's ward at Miami-Dade General. It's your choice," Julia states firmly. "That way he'll be safer if I'm caught."

"Julia, I can't take him. I have no…I just can't. Don't you have family or…" Horatio insists, not really believing that she's going to just leave his son someplace.

"My family is like yours Horatio," Julia counters. "Would you have left him with your brother?"

"Point taken. I have nothing here for a child and…Julia I am the head of the crime lab. I can't just alter my situation to accommodate your…"

"He's your mis-deed also Horatio," she smirks, forcing him to wince at his poor choice of words. "That is what you were going to say right? It's the weekend and I know you have a spare room in this place; it's big enough for it. Get a small bed and a babysitter and you'll be fine."

"You make it sound like that is all there is too it."

"He's a good kid Horatio, he doesn't fuss much," she tells him in truth. "He'll be four soon and…"

"How long Julia?"

"Horatio I don't know. I'll try to contact you when...I don't know. Please?"

Horatio drops his eyes to watch Kyle once more and feels his heart starting to beat heavily in his chest. He was sure that Julia wasn't offering him the complete truth but he also knows the kind of woman she is, the more he presses the more she'll back into her shell. But was he prepared to take a child? Alter his life completely? And what about Calleigh? He had just started to make a new life for himself with her, what would happen now? She didn't want a child, she had told him so only a few hours ago.

"Julia I'm sorry I just can't," Horatio tries to insist. "I won't just let you leave him and disappear. We'll work something out."

"We can't."

"Julia..."

"I don't think you understand Horatio, you think you have a choice but you don't. If I walk out that door with him I will stop at the hospital and then I'm gone."

"At least tell me where you are going," Horatio lightly pleads as she slowly stands up, leaving Kyle sitting on the floor with his toys.

"I'm sorry I can't. Ron can never know where I am. Horatio, he'll kill me."

"Then let me take you into the proper authorities and make a deal. If you know so much about this guy then you can join the witness protection program and they'll hide you away properly."

"Horatio…"

"At least think about it."

"I…I don't have anything to offer them in the way of hard evidence. It was just what I heard and as soon as I say something and they go to arrest him, he'll know, refute my word as a drunken...whatever and then come after me," she pauses, looking down at Kyle with a heavy frown. He looks up at her, holds his toy in the air and offers a wide smile. "I'm sorry Horatio, this is the only way. I have thought it through."

"Looks mummy!" He states enthusiastically.

"Kyle baby," Julia bends down to her son. "Horatio please come here," she softly entreats.

Kyle looks up at his father and Horatio knows he's unable to do anything but readily comply with the boys pleading glance. He kneels down beside Julia and studies the boy that is looking at him intently. There were even small similar facial features that instantly melt his heart.

"Kyle this is your father. You are going to stay with him now," she tells him.

He offers a frown to Horatio before he shows them both a small shrug to indicate he doesn't understand and then holds up his toy for Horatio to see. "Looks!" He begs with a happy grin.

"Daddy," Julia instructs.

"Looks...daddy."

Horatio feels his stomach instantly tighten and his fists wanting to curl as the small child offers him an innocent stare.

"I can't let you do this. Julia let me call…" Horatio stands up and heads for the phone.

"I'm sorry Horatio," Julia sighs as she quickly stands up and heads for the door, Kyle in her grasp. "At least you got to meet him once."

"Julia don't do this, don't leave like this."

"Horatio, you don't understand," she turns to him with a pleading expression. "The Witness Protection can't hide us from Ron, he has enough money to buy people in those programs and I have nothing to give them to keep us hiden."

"And you thought he'd be safe with me?"

"I was," she confesses in a small tone. "And I know Kyle would be. That's all I want right now. Don't you want your son to live?"

"Julia that isn't fair," Horatio tries to protest. "Why don't you both stay with me?" Horatio offers in haste. As much as he knew he wasn't in love with Julia and his rash actions would break Calleigh's heart, he knew he had to do the right thing, at least until he could prove that Kyle Caine really was his son.

"You can't protect me from him. You could have protected Kyle."

"How can you be so sure? If he knows about y…"

"Because he doesn't know Kyle exists. I met Ron a year ago in a club. He told me right off he was happy that I was unmarried and childless. At first I was attracted to him and thought he would warm up to the idea of having a child. But as I got to know him I knew I didn't want Kyle to know him. He started to get violent and…"

"Why didn't you leave him?" Horatio asks with a heavy sigh.

"I did and he found me. That is why I have to leave. It's easier for me to try to hide and be on the run without Kyle to worry about right now," Julia tries to explain. "What do I do?"

"We go in tonight and tell them what you know. With Kyle in the picture they'll be…."

"The answer is no and if you arrest me you know the kind of trouble I can make for you," Julia counters in haste.

"Blackmail?"

"I learned from the best," she retorts.

"Julia I…" Horatio pauses as he looks at the boy, a gnawing feeling starting to ebb in the pit of his stomach. "Please don't go."

"I have no choice. I'm sorry to have even come here…I just thought…I guess I thought wrong. Goodbye Horatio," Julia offers sadly as she picks up Kyle and hurries out the front door.

"Julia."

"Fine Horatio, go get your keys and we'll meet you by your car," she lies.

Horatio readily complies but soon hears the door slam shut and a few minutes later a car start and curses. "Damn it!" He curses as he hurries for the door, shoves on his shoes and then heads out into the front yard only to offer another angry curse when the rental car she was in speeds away from his home, leaving him standing in the darkened front yard in boiling anger; the keys clutched firmly in his tightend fist.

"Julia!" Horatio shouts in futility, pounding his fist into the air as the darkness starts to fold in around him. Horatio rushes for his car, hoping to catch up with her; but reaches the main road only to see that she's disappeared into a sea of automobiles; gone. He couldn't even call it in, because in truth he didn't get that good a look at the car she was driving; his mind was distracted.

"Damn it!" Horatio curses as his fist angrily pounds the steering wheel in vain. He slowly heads for him, his mind mulling over and over the new realization that he has a son.

_'This is Kyle…your son.'_

"This can't be right," he tries to convince himself as he opens the door and lets himself back into his quiet abode. But just before he heads for the phone he spies Kyle's duffle bag on the floor and heads for it, taking the phone in the process. He slowly eases himself down to the floor and picks up the child's carrying bag, holding it close to him but not opening it. Instead he grips it firmly and then dials Julia's cell number.

"Please pick up," Horatio mumbles to himself as her phone only rewards his efforts with empty rings. Horatio hangs up and tries again, this time it goes straight through to voice mail and he knows she's turned it off.

"Damn it Julia," Horatio softly curses as he leans back against the couch, Kyle's duffle bag still in his grasp. He feels his eyes starting to close from the events of the long day and before he knows it, he's on the couch, on his side, eyes closed and well into his sleep. He had thought that after his date with Calleigh that his mind would be occupied replaying their heated kisses over and over; instead he kept seeing Kyle's innocent face looking up at him as he was told Kyle was his son.

But as he suspected his sleep was anything but peaceful and he spent most of the night mulling in his head over and over what Julia had broadsided him with; the news that he was father to a precious little boy, a boy who had a resemblance to himself as a child. But he would hear his father's tormented voice yelling at him and he'd wake in a sweat, finally moving to his bedroom, Kyle's duffle bag on the floor beside him; his phone on just in case Julia called. Morning came all too quickly and the next time Horatio opens his eyes, the sun is starting to poke through and he realizes his efforts at sleeping were now moot. Maybe it was better he was with his mother; still a nagging feeling inside continues to gnaw away at him, prompting him to action once more.

He reaches for the phone and dials her number once more. He calls the lab and asks them to do a remote activation; another attempt.

_"I'm sorry Sir, it's the same as before," the lab tech informs him._

"I wasn't sure if she would have turned it on."

_"The phone is disconnected at the source."_

"As in it has been destroyed?"

_"Yes. Sorry Sir. I also checked the rental places and the airlines, no one with the name Julia Winston or Kyle Caine was registered."_

"Thank you," Horatio offers as he slowly hangs up, twists onto his side and then looks down at Kyle's bag. It was still unopened, Horatio telling himself it didn't really belong to him and that soon Julia would be back for it and they could at least sit down and talk. If that did happen he would be sure to call Frank over to enlist his help in getting Julia hidden away. He hated feeling helpless and another man in control of his future and family.

Horatio finally decides to push himself out of bed and get his day started, stumbling into the bathroom, trying to will himself awake. After a quick shower and shave he heads downstairs, starts up the coffee maker and then heads for the deck. The skies were mostly clear, which was good, because he did have the whole weekend off, which was rare and he was going to use his time wisely; today would be doing chores around the house and tomorrow would be spent at Calleigh's.

He heads back through the living room, steps on something sharp and softly curses as he bends down to pick it up.

_"Looks daddy," _Kyle's soft words ring clear in his mind.

Horatio shakes his head, willing the image of his son to fade but it doesn't. Coffee was all he was in the mood for as he sits in his chair, absently staring out the window and picturing himself playing catch with his son, a small smile forming on his mouth as the child calls him daddy and then rushes into his arms.

He quickly curses the image, causing it to rapidly fade and himself to get back to what he was doing, cleaning his already clean house. He knew he wasn't doing it to keep bugs or anything else at bay but for the mere fact that if he didn't do something physical he'd go crazy with his thoughts.

"I have a son," he would periodically utter throughout the day, pausing every half hour to try Julia's number, despite the fact he knew it was dead; until Calleigh finally calls.

_"Horatio, you okay? You sound…distracted," Calleigh mentions over the phone._

"Sorry was watching the um…neighbors son. He's learning to drive."

_"Enough said. You have insurance right?" She asks with a teasing tone._

"I do," Horatio replies with a half-smile; his mind able to see her beautiful face and that image putting his soul to ease immediately. "I'll see you tomorrow."

_"Can't wait."_

Horatio hangs up and then heads into the kitchen, it being dinner time, the sun already starting to set. He had tried everyone phone number and contact he had for Julia; she and Kyle had simply disappeared. But it was what she had wanted and so hopes that she had decided to take Kyle with her and find someplace to hide away from Ron Saris.

_"Yeah he's bad news Horatio. How do you know this guy?" Frank had asked earlier when he made an inquiring call._

"Just let me know if you have any recent activity on him."

_"Nothing so far. But I'll keep monitoring it and let you know."_

That was a few hours ago and Frank had texted him to let him know that everything was quiet and Ron Saris wasn't anything to worry about. Frank also told him that Ron Saris has been suspected in a few large drugs and arms deals but there were no solid witnesses that had come forth that were ever alive to testify and so he never had a solid arrest on his record. If Julia had overheard as much as she claimed then she had real reason to be afraid.

"Should have just arrested her on the spot," Horatio grumbles to himself as he does his final dinner clean up and then heads upstairs to his bedroom to get changed for the night. But as soon as he pulls on something more comfortable to sleep in the phone rings and he practically kills himself to get to it.

_"Is this Horatio Caine?"_

"It is. Who's calling please?" Horatio asks in haste.

_"This is Dr. Jenkins down at Dade Memorial Hospital. Do you know Julia Winston?"_

"I…I do," Horatio answers softly, his heart about to explode. "What's happened?"

_"I'm afraid there has been an accident. She has you listed as an emergency contact. Are you her husband?"_

"Was there a boy with her? Our son."

_"Yes. I think you better come down."_

"I'm on my way."

Horatio races for the door, stuffing on a pair of runners and not caring that he's dressed so casually. He takes the CSI Hummer instead of his own car; flipping the lights and speeding for the hospital. Rick always frowns upon company property for personal use but figures it was an emergency and Rick wasn't about to find out.

Horatio reaches the hospital and rushes inside, up to the main triage counter. "Dr. Jenkins please."

"One moment Sir."

Horatio slowly paces the waiting area for what seems like an eternity until Dr. Jenkins finally comes up to him with a grim expression.

"I need to see her," Horatio begs.

"Please come this way," Dr. Jenkins directs, leading Horatio into a small room, the adjoining one holding Kyle and a nurse.

"Do you know what happened?" Horatio inquires.

"All the officer told the medics was she was legally in the intersection, heading toward the interstate when out of no where a large truck with no lights comes and hits her head on. Thankfully there happened to be a bus load of people who stopped at that moment and were able to stay with the boy until help arrived. You can get the rest of the details from the officer outside."

_Does this mean that Ron now knows about Kyle? Or maybe he never saw him? Was this an innocent accident or a planned attempt on her life? What the hell is going on? Where is Juilia? Kyle?_

"Right thank you. Where is she?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Caine, your _partner _has died in an accident tonight. Her internal injuries were just too extensive. She bled out before she got to the hospital."

"Oh god no. No this can't be," Horatio whispers as he leans against the small bed, his breathing instantly constricted. He looks up with a deep frown, shaking his head in denial. "I need to see her."

"You can but I must warn you, we haven't had time to properly…"

"I don't care!" Horatio snaps and then backs down. "I'm sorry."

"It's understandable. Before I take you, asked about the boy."

"Yes Kyle. Where is he?"

"Is he your son?"

"He…he is," Horatio answers slowly. He then rolls up his sleeve and holds out his arm. "I know its standard procedure to ask for a sample to match DNA. I wouldn't feel comfortable if you didn't."

"Of course," the older woman nods. She carefully draws the blood and then goes off to the lab, leaving Horatio alone with Julia's post-accident and surgical body.

"Just a few minutes Lieutenant Caine."

"Julia, I'm so sorry," Horatio starts into a sad whisper, his eyes watering immediately. "I…oh god why," he pauses, begging heaven in anguish. "Why god…why."

He looks back down at Julia's peaceful expression and curses once more. "Why did you leave?" He then takes her limp hand and holds it in his. "I promise I will look after Kyle and I will get Ron Saris for this. I vow this to you right now. Julia I'm so sorry. I…I should have insisted. Why didn't you wait?"

By the time Dr. Jenkins had come back Horatio had all but spent his tears and was just leaning against the wall in an emotionally dazed stupor; his head pounding and his heart racing.

"Lieutenant Caine?" Dr. Jenkins asks softly.

"Yes Dr. Jenkins," Horatio turns to the older woman with a teary expression.

"Do you have any further questions?"

"No. I uh…I'm done here. What do I do now?"

"Kyle is your son. I'm sorry but we just had to be sure. I just need you to sign some paperwork and then you can take your son home."

"Of course."

"Would you like to see him?"

"How is he?"

"We had to give him a mild children's sedative and he's sleeping now. For the most part he was okay physically, only got a few bruises and he needs a bath, but otherwise the toughest part will be to explain where his mother is. But since you are his father I'm sure it won't be that taxing."

"Right," Horatio groans. _He doesn't even know me. How do I do this?_

"Let's go get him."

Horatio follows after Dr. Jenkins into another small room and follows her inside. Kyle's lightly sleeping frame was being carefully held by one of the nurses. Horatio could see matted blood and dirt in the boys strawberry blond hair, his face was flushed but his eyes were closed.

"Blood?"

"He um…well ran to his mother at the accident. It just needs to be washed out; he's fine."

The nurse carefully places Kyle in Horatio's grasp and then squeezes his shoulder.

"We'll be outside when you are ready to leave."

Horatio looks down at his sleeping son, held securely in his grasp, just as a single tear escape his eye and lands on Kyle's warm forehead, slowly sliding down the side of his face.

"I guess…you are now coming home with me…for good. But what do I do now?"

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so I hope this scenario is okay as now Horatio has no choice but to take Kyle and look after him. How do you think the night will go and what will Calleigh say when Horatio calls her the next morning? Lots more to come so hope you are all still liking it and stay tuned for more! Please leave me a review befoer you go so Alice and I know we are on the right track for you all and thanks again!


	3. The Longest Night

**Title: Something Unexpected  
Chapter 3 – The Longest Night**

**

* * *

**

Horatio follows Dr. Jenkins to the nursing station and carefully hands Kyle back to one of the nurses while he tends to the paperwork. He had decided to have Julia's remains cremated but still requested a gravesite where he would take Kyle to visit when he was old enough to understand where his mother was. After all the necessary paperwork was finished Kyle started to stir and Horatio knew it was time to take him home.

After being given a small booster seat from the hospital, Horatio straps Kyle into the back of the Hummer and then gets into the front seat; Kyle's eyes finally opening. Kyle looks around and then finally locks a tear-filled gaze with his father.

"Hi Kyle, it's um…it's daddy and uh…well we are going home."

"Mummy?"

"No sweetie I'm sorry mummy is…well she's not coming."

"Why?" Kyle asks softly.

"She…she just can't."

"Why?"

"Kyle…"

"Wants mummy!" Kyle starts to cry.

"Please don't do…"

"WANTS MUMMY!" He shouts, his arms failing as he starts to thrash about in the back of the Hummer.

Horatio looks at the child and feels his agitation rising but knows that giving into anger right now would only make matters worse. So he starts up the Hummer and heads for the exit, praying the crying child will tire and subside on his own. Half way to home he still hadn't, although the fussing was starting to slow.

"So when we get home Kyle," Horatio starts, not really believing the child cares what he's telling him but figures that maybe with the sound of his voice, he'll at least try to listen. It didn't work and by the time Horatio reaches home, his temper is short and nerves – severed. He plucks a still crying Kyle from the back seat and heads toward the house.

"MUMMY!" Kyle starts to yell, furiously struggling until he's able to wiggle out of Horatio's grasp, fall to the ground and rush toward the street.

"Kyle!" Horatio shouts and the boy suddenly stops just as he hits the curb. Horatio quickly pulls him back and holds him close, Horatio on his knees, Kyle standing.

"Mummy," Kyle whimpers as Horatio tenderly strokes his trembling back.

"I'm so sorry Kyle," Horatio whispers as he kisses the side of his damp face. He holds Kyle for a few more minutes before he gathers him back up into his arms and carries him into his house. Horatio closes the door and lets Kyle slowly slide to the floor and then he stands and stares at him.

"I don't know what to do," he moans as he kneels down to Kyle's level. "Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Do you want a bath?"

"No."

"Want to go to sleep?"

"No."

"Okay Kyle what do you want."

"Mummy," he answers sadly.

"Right of course. Well mummy isn't here."

"Why?"

Horatio offers a heavy sigh and then leans back against the door. He was completely lost and knows he needs help and fast. But with Julia gone, for good, who else could he turn to with a secret this big? Calleigh? She had confessed she didn't want a child. Could he call her now, ask her for help and then expect her to just want to stay around when he was now saddled with a child? A child that was legally and biologically his? But a child from another woman? _I'll lose her for sure._

But how could he keep it a secret? He couldn't and he knows he needs help. But who? Frank had raised kids and so had Alexx. Alexx would be a better choice but she was close with Calleigh and was pulling for them to hook up from the start. Would she keep this to herself? Even if it meant the death of the happiness of her two close friends?

"Kyle are you hungry?"

"No."

Horatio just shakes his head but knows he's tired and the boy needs to be cleaned. Without another word, he scoops Kyle into his arms and carries him upstairs to his bedroom, locking the door to his master bedroom and depositing Kyle on the bed before he heads into the bathroom to start a tub full of warm water. He had never bathed a child before but common sense said that he had to be with him at all times.

He feels the temperature of the water before heading back into his bedroom; but he lets out a quick gasp as he spies the disaster in front of him. Kyle had opened any drawer at eye level and was pulling everything out, strewing them wherever and forcing Horatio's frustration to skyrocket even further.

"We need some ground rules," Horatio states gruffly as he storms up to the boy and pulls him back. Kyle looks at Horatio's angry expression and soon tears start to well and his lips start to quiver.

"I'm sorry," Horatio sighs as he holds the boy's now trembling body close in his grasp. "I don't know what to do."

"Why?" Kyle asks innocently and Horatio can only chuckle in response.

"I…just don't," Horatio answers as he lifts Kyle into the air and carries him back toward the bathroom.

At first he feels a bit nervous to undress his son, but then tells himself he isn't doing anything wrong and the child needs to be washed. The bath water was perfect and as soon as Kyle's clothes were shed, Horatio lifts him into the tub and helps to sit down. But as soon as Kyle is in, Horatio finally realizes he didn't bring a change of clothing. For a split second he is tempted to go downstairs to get the duffle bag that Julia left but he knows that it only takes a split second for something to go wrong and so tells himself he'll get it later.

Not having anything to give Kyle to play with, Horatio takes a soft washcloth and starts to gently wash his pink skin, telling him to close his eyes as he washes his hair and face and then moving lower. Kyle's hands splash about in the water, dousing part of Horatio's upper torso and face. But as he listens to the child's happy squeals he is thankful that his mood has changed, at least for now, and so tells himself it's just water and no harm done.

When Kyle was finally clean, Horatio drains the tub and then lifts him back onto the plush bathmat and wraps a towel around his small frame. Horatio starts to dry him and then looks up; locking eyes with his inquisitive son once more.

"Kyle I'm daddy," Horatio offers softly. "Daddy. Can you say daddy?"

"Daddy," Kyle whispers softly, uttering the word for the first time in his life and causing Horatio's heart to melt instantly. He dries Kyle but leaves him wrapped in the towel before he carries him downstairs and places him on the sofa while he opens the duffle bag to see what Julia had given him. He pulls out a small pair of underwear and pajamas and helps Kyle get dressed; he then carries the child and the bag back up to his bedroom, places Kyle in his large bed and kneels down beside him.

"Just close your eyes and sleep son," Horatio offers in a low, warn tone. He watches Kyle's eyes finally close before he lets out a heavy exhale and sits down on the floor. He opens the bag and starts to rummage through the rest of the contents. He pulls out a small key and stares at it in wonder.

"Safety deposit box?" Horatio ponders. "But to where and what's in it?"

He pulls out the rest of the items, some more clothes, some toys and finally a small picture album. Horatio flips through the various pictures of Kyle and Julia and feels his eyes water and his stomach tighten once more. He finally lays down on the floor and closes his weary eyes; cursing the day over and over until he can no longer draw breath and is taken into the tormented realm of sleep.

But much like his young son's sleep, Horatio's mind keeps replaying Julia's bloody face over and over again until he wakes up in an anguished sweat. However, this time, when he opens his eyes, he notices something is different. In the middle of the night he had moved onto the bed and now Kyle was curled up beside him, his small arm hugging his strong chest and his little legs tangled with his long ones, dark amber lashes still framing flushed pink cheeks.

Horatio looks at his innocent son with a tormented gaze and feels his heart break once more. He was so little, vulnerable and mostly alone. The person who had given him life, looked after him and raised him for the past few years was now out of his life for good. He could never replace Kyle's natural mother but would he ever find a woman who would want to have an instant addition to their family? Two to care for instead of just one?

Horatio's lips offer an angry grunt as he picture's Calleigh's disappointed expression as she walks away from him for good. With that sad thought, Horatio's heavy eye lids close once more and he's taken back into the darkness. Sunday morning finally rolls around and Horatio opens his tired eyes, his lips offering a heavy yawn. But when he looks down he notices something is very wrong. His son is missing.

"Kyle?" Horatio asks in haste. "Kyle!"

Horatio pushes himself from his bed and he stumbles toward the bedroom door. He hears the boy downstairs crying and hurries toward him.

"Oh no," Horatio huffs as he reaches the bottom of the stairs and gazes at Kyle who has managed to pull down the small coat rack on top of him. Horatio quickly is at his side, stroking Kyle's cheek as he tries to get the boy to calm down.

"Sowry dadda." Kyle laments, causing Horatio to pull him close and close his own eyes, sighing heavily and then kissing the top of his son's head and running a hair close to his own.

"Daddy needs some help," Horatio comments softly as he leaves Kyle where he is and goes for the cordless phone, back at his son's side in seconds and dialing what he hopes is a friendly lifeline. "Alexx?"

_"Horatio? What's wrong? You calling me on a Sunday, on a personal day off can't be good news."_

"Alexx I um…have a personal problem that I need some help with."

_"Baby whatever line you use to ask Calleigh out with is gonna work. She's gonna say yes no matter what," Alexx slightly chuckles._

"No it's um…it's a bit more complex than that."

"Daddy!" Kyle's shrill voice is heard from the living room. Horatio curses himself once more for only turning his back for a second before rushing into the living room to see that Kyle has pulled out all of Horatio's DVD's and strewn them all over the floor.

_"Horatio what was that?"_

"Alexx, please I need you to come over right now."

_"On my way."_

Horatio hangs up and then looks at Kyle with a frown. But as soon as he starts to put them back, Kyle is right behind him pulling them back out and tossing them back onto the floor.

"Kyle NO!" Horatio fairly shouts, forcing the boy to stop in his tracks and then look at his father with a scared expression. "Please just sit there and don't touch anything."

But as expected the small, confused, and frightened child plops down in place and tears start to fall. Horatio tries to put on a brave face as he starts to clean up, once again lamenting the fact that he left Kyle's few toys upstairs in his bedroom and now can't leave Kyle alone. He finishes tidying up the living room, puts on the Disney channel and then heads into the hallway to clean up; still able to hear Kyle or at least the TV. He pokes his head back into the living room to see Kyle watching with an amused expression and smiles.

Alexx finally arrives and Horatio opens the door and ushers her quickly inside. "Thank you for coming."

"Horatio what is going on? And who is in the other room?"

"A long and complicated story. But here is the shortened version," Horatio explains as he takes Alexx by the arm and leads her into the living room where Kyle is watching TV. "Kyle," Horatio calls, prompting the boy to turn around instantly and Alexx to gasp in shock. "Kyle is my biological son. His mother Julia was uh…killed last night in a fatal car accident and now the boy is mine."

"Horatio…" Alexx whispers as she slowly walks up to Kyle and sits down beside him. "He's beautiful. How old?"

"Just over three and a half and quite the handful. Alexx I don't know what to do. For a brief second I had thought about giving him up for adoption. With my family history and all I uh…I don't think that…"

"Horatio you can't give this precious child away," Alexx states warmly. "You just need some help."

"I need more than that. My schedule, my…Alexx my lifestyle is one that cannot have a child in it."

"Used to…but has to now," she corrects him.

"I went out with Calleigh on Friday and…oh god…"

"What?"

"Brunch. We are supposed to be having brunch today," he utters in horror as he looks at the clock. "I have to call her and…"

"Why not invite her here?"

"I can't, Calleigh can never know about Kyle."

"Horatio be serious. Why not?"

"She doesn't want children and…we just talked about this and…no it wouldn't be fair. I can't give him away but I…Alexx I need help. I have no idea what to do much less how to be a father. Tomorrow I have to be in court and…I have no family and no one to look after him. I have no options. I can't do this."

"First of all you need to sit down and relax. Of course you can do this Horatio and no you will not turn out like your father because you are determined not to be like him. And you shouldn't lie to Calleigh. Tell her the truth."

"The truth," Horatio mutters to himself as he looks at Alexx with a weak expression. "Whatever we have been building will be over."

"You need to give our girl a little more credit. It's not over and she's not just going to walk out of your life so put that notion away."

"Alexx…"

"Horatio you need to come clean with her."

"I can't. Not right now."

"If she is expecting you right now you need to call her right now. Then we'll make an action plan to get your home ready for Kyle. He needs his own room. You do have one for him right?"

"I will," Horatio stands up and then heads for the phone. Kyle looks at the smiling face of the strange woman but as soon as Horatio disappears, he pushes himself up and hurries after him.

"Daddy!" Kyle calls out as he rounds the corner and bumps into his father's legs. He holds onto them tightly as Alexx nears them.

"He's a little scared of being alone right now," Alexx smiles as she touches Kyle's cheek. "Hello baby, I'm Alexx and I'm going to be your friend. Is that okay?"

Kyle looks up at Horatio who merely nods and then looks back at Alexx with uncertainty in his round blue eyes.

"Well we'll work on the getting to know each other better part. But right now your daddy has to make a call. Want to come watch some TV with me?" Alexx asks as Horatio lifts him into the air.

Kyle furiously nods his head no, flings his arms around his father's neck and buries his head in his shoulder; making it nearly impossible for Horatio to call Calleigh without distraction.

"Kyle please go with Alexx and watch some cartoons," Horatio begs softly, gently pulling Kyle's face back to look at his. "Please for daddy?"

Kyle shakes his head no and Horatio looks at Alexx for help.

"Right now he's scared, this is all new for him. As you settle into a routine, he'll just have to learn when to listen and do as he's told," Alexx tells him as she wraps her arms around Kyle's waist. "Come with me baby," she states warmly. Kyle, as predicted starts to struggle, but Alexx keeps a firm grasp on Kyle's body and finally gets him into her grasp.

"DADDA!" Kyle whines as he tries to break free.

Horatio touches Kyle's face, making the young child stop struggling and look at his father with a remorse filled expression.

"Wants mummy," he whispers sadly and all Horatio can do is trade morbid glances with Alexx.

"I know. Mummy isn't here Kyle," Horatio tells him in a soft undertone. "Please go with Alexx and let daddy make one phone call and then I'll be right back."

"Go and make your call Horatio. He'll be okay," Alexx instructs as she takes Kyle into the living room, holding onto the struggling child as he continues to thrash about.

Horatio ducks into a small spare bedroom, closes the door and takes a deep breath before he dials Calleigh's number. As her voice finally comes onto the line, he feels his heart racing so fast, his mind wondering if he's doing the right thing.

_"Hello there, I was just starting to make…"_

"Calleigh uh…something's come up and I…I'm sorry but I won't be able to make it."

_"What happened?"_

"It's...personal."

_"But…"_

"Calleigh I'm really sorry," Horatio sighs as he slumps down onto the small twin bed.

_"Is everything okay? Horatio what is it?"_

"Something personal has come up…and I have to deal with it today," he answers. He didn't want to lie to her but wasn't sure how much, if anything, he wanted to admit over the phone.

_"Need any help?"_

"No I uh…no it's okay I think I got it covered. Calleigh I am sorry."

_"Well these things happen right? How about dinner then?" She asks, his ears picking up the disapointment in her tone._

"I am just not sure how long I'll be. Next week?" He asks, knowing that as soon as she finds out the truth, she'll be gone and it will have been a wasted invitation anyways.

_"Next week sounds…"_

"Kyle!" Alexx's voice is heard, forcing a pause in the conversation to develop.

_"Horatio? Do you have company?"_

"TV is on," Horatio lies, his face instantly cringing as soon as the words leave his mouth.

_"Horatio is everything okay? You know you can tell me right?"_

"Calleigh, please. It's okay. I…I just need to take care of this. I'll see you tomorrow."

_"Okay. Goodnight then," she finishes, trying to force herself to sound cheery and not downcast. _

But as soon as Calleigh hangs up she looks at the phone in suspicion. _'TV is on', _he had told her. Would he lie? About what? Was there another woman over there right now? She had known from previous girlfriends that Horatio did sometimes garner the title 'playboy' for a reason, but he had assured her that he was past those days and wanted to focus his time and attention on only her and their future.

"What are you hiding from me Horatio?" Calleigh ponders. She then settles in her mind that she'll just get a few things done around the house, have her own solitary lunch and then surprise him with dinner. "He'll have to eat dinner right?" With that happy thought left to occupy her brain, she sets about her tasks, her mood lifted a little higher.

"Everything okay?" Horatio queries as he hurries back into the living room.

"He nearly got away from me, but we are fine now. How is Calleigh?"

"Okay I guess," Horatio frowns.

"Horatio what did you tell her?"

"Alexx I...I will tell her but not right now and not over the phone."

"She better hear it from you."

"She...will," Horatio answers softly. "I just don't know what she'll say."

"Let's do this Horatio. Let's get Kyle settled in the next few hours and tonight you will call Calleigh."

"I...okay that's fine," Horatio resigns, but telling himself that he'll just see Calleigh tomorrow at the lab.

"Now what do I do?"

"You need to make this home child proof and child friendly. So first…" Alexx starts to rattle off a bunch of items that Horatio needs to get and needs to get done. About an hour later, the small bedroom upstairs next to Horatio's was ready for a human being to live in; now they needed to personalize it for Kyle Caine.

"Now we go shopping," Alexx tells Horatio.

"Right," Horatio just agrees as he takes Kyle by the hand and heads for the door. Kyle watches Horatio put on his shoes and does the same, pulling on the small slip-ons and then standing up and waiting for his father's praise.

"Good boy Kyle," Horatio offers with some hesitation until Alexx nods her approval.

"You're a fast learner Lieutenant Caine," she softly teases. "Now do you need my help shopping or are you two okay on your own?"

"I uh…"

"Right. I'll show you how it's done the first time," Alexx suggests kindly.

"Your help already is most appreciated," Horatio tells her as he carries Kyle to the Hummer. He takes one look at his home, realizing that in a mere instant it was now changed for good. But as he pulls away two people pop into his head. Ron Saris. Was there anything in the box that could incriminate him? Where was he and was he a threat to Kyle in any way? And Calleigh? What would happen when she finds out the truth?

_Thankfully that won't be until sometime next week, _his mind utters fatefully not realizing that Calleigh was already preparing to come over and his confession would be sooner than he thought.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so do you think Calleigh's timing to just show up will work? Think "Horatio will survive another night? And what does the safety deposit box hold? And where is Ron Saris and what threat does he pose? Hope you are still liking the story as lots more to come so please review to let me know what you think so far and thanks in advance! Hope it's not boring but there will be action to come, just gotta build the story first! :D


	4. A Surprising Revelation

**Title: Something Unexpected  
Chapter 4 – A Surprising Revelation **

**A/N: **Okay so I know I usually update this on Wednesday's but am posting early and hope that's okay. Also as some of you might know the funeral for my beloved MFR was this past weekend so am not sure if this chapter is even that good but hope you like it and am sorry in advance if it's not. Any mistakes are mine. Thanks again everyone!

* * *

"Kyle no."

"Kyle not that."

"Put that back."

"Are you sure I need this?"

"What is this used for?"

"Don't touch that."

About two hours later, a very frustrated Horatio was pushing an overstuffed shopping cart toward the checkout; a very calm and patient Alexx in his tow; and an overly exhausted and agitated Kyle in their grasp.

"How do you make it look easy?"

"Honey it ain't easy at all. It just takes years of practise," Alexx smiles as she walks beside Horatio, carrying a distracted Kyle in her arms. She knew that it wasn't a good idea to give a child a toy every time the parent went shopping or the child would expect it and that would mean trouble early on; something more that Horatio didn't need. So instead she always carried an empty plastic tube that she gave to Kyle that he was content to continue to examine.

"Horatio there were some of the basics."

"Some?" He asks with a small groan as he starts to place necessary items for his son onto the moving conveyor belt; the end seemingly nowhere in sight. Necessary items such as reading books, toys, a few toy bins for a few for the rooms, overnight training pants, a set of child monitors, plugs for low level outlets, a few pairs of shoes, a proper booster seat, some basic clothing, and a few other things to make Kyle feel at home. The next stop would be to order a bed, a small dresser and then get a few more male clothing items. That he, told himself he would do on Monday.

"Now you are officially broke," Alexx teases, making Horatio look up and smile. Kyle looks up at the same time and catching an adoring glance from his father and offers a small smile.

"Daddy boke," Kyle mimics Alexx much to Horatio's surprise.

"They learn fast at this age. So careful what you say."

"Thanks for the warning," Horatio says with a small frown as he pulls his VISA.

"Have you been a good boy today?" The older woman at the cash register asks Kyle as she hands him a lollipop.

"Yes," Kyle nods his head and then looks at Horatio for approval. Horatio just nods his head, smiles as Kyle voraciously devours the candy and then gets busy signing the slip; before ushering his son outside along with Alexx and all their new items.

"Oh you two are going to have so much fun putting all this away tonight."

"Fun," Horatio sighs.

"Trust me it'll come," Alexx laughs. "And yes it will very soon be fun."

"I know you can't stay but anything else? What about food? And overnight what do I do? I already have the bath covered and…"

"And what Horatio? You are going to be just fine. You will learn as any parent does, as we go along. What he likes you'll know just as fast as what he doesn't...the rest is up to the two of you now to set for yourselves," Alexx tries to assure him as they head for a furniture store. The children's store they were just at sold transition beds but they were pricy and both he and Alexx knew they could get one at a regular furniture store for less; besides Horatio did want one with drawers underneath.

"And what happens tomorrow? Alexx I can't just take off work and…damn it," Horatio softly curses as he looks at Alexx in misery. "I can't do this alone."

"Horatio baby you aren't alone, you gotta stop thinking it's only you right now."

"Julia…if only she would have listened," Horatio moans as they near the furniture store.

"That girl didn't sound like the type that would have listened to anyone," Alexx states softly. "What is urgent tomorrow?"

"Court," Horatio groans as the car comes to a stop. He turns back to Kyle who is almost asleep and feels his heart sink. Only one day into being a forced parent and already he felt like he was failing. _You'll never be anything Horatio! NEVER! _He quickly shakes away his father's negative taunts and looks at Alexx with a deep frown. "Who do I leave him with?"

"Can anyone cover for you in court?"

"Alexx who do you recommend?"

"First I suggest you take a few days off. Horatio this darling child just came to you. He lost his mother and was only with you really for just a day. You leave him now and…"

"Alexx I can't," Horatio starts to protest.

"You can and will, you are the head or your team Horatio. Your team will cover for you," she reminds him with a kind smile. "I have someone you can use. They are trustworthy and very responsible and reliable. But I won't give you the name until at least the middle of the week."

"That's blackmail."

"That's right," Alexx winks. "Now go and buy the bed."

Horatio just shakes his head but exits his car and heads into the store. What Alexx said made sense, he would have to take some time off and try to get acquainted with his son before he handed him off to a stranger for the better part of every single day. It would also mean no more extended hours, taking extra shifts or working weekends.

"Rick is going to have a field day with this," Horatio groans as he heads toward the child's section.

"Yes Sir can I help you?"

"Yes. I need a bed for a three year old. Preferably with drawers underneath."

"Yes Sir, right this way."

Horatio finally tells himself that he'll get Eric to cover for him in court, he was also a key witness and was listed as able to testify on his behalf. He'd at first call in sick as he knew that was the only excuse that would be viable for missing an important court date; then he'd use some vacation time for the rest of the week, all the while he would have to try to explain over and over to his son what happened to his mother and what the next week would entail. He knew it wouldn't be easy.

But as he reaches the section with children's beds, he can't help but feel he had already let the other most important person in his life down.

_Calleigh I'm sorry._

XXXXXXXX

Just as he was about to arrive home some time later, it nearing dinnertime, Calleigh pulls up to Horatio's house and stares at the front door with a slight frown. "Oh I'm paranoid," she scolds herself just before she goes to pull out. She had tried to convince herself that nothing was wrong and that Horatio really did have something personal to attend to and the female voice she heard was on the TV. After all she wasn't sure she even remembered Horatio mentioning a friend named Kyle. But as the hours wore on she couldn't shake a gnawing feeling in her stomach that something wasn't right and she needed to confront Horatio about it.

But as she neared his place she had argued that she was being overly protective and maybe a tad insecure and it wasn't like her; if he was busy she would take that at face value, trust him and appreciate that he even told her and just talk to him on Monday. She wasn't possessive and wasn't about to start playing that card. If he reneged on their date then she would have reason to ask him for more details; but as it stood she would have to trust him, as their date, as far as she knew was still on. _If I can't trust him, then we are doomed to fail right from the start._

"Calleigh, just turn around and go home," she instructs herself finally, convincing herself that she needed to put a bit more trust in Horatio.

But before she turns the car in the opposite direction to head back to her own home, she spies Horatio's car heading toward her and she stops. She squints into the front seat and then looks again.

"A…woman?" She ponders as Horatio's car pulls into the garage and the side profile of a woman is seen; but no identity made. She feels a small lump start to form in her throat as she stops the car and then backs it into a neighbor's driveway, hoping the person wasn't home and wouldn't soon come out and shoo her away.

"Horatio?" Calleigh whispers sadly, her fingers tightly gripping the steering wheel, her eyes about to water. She waits for what seems an eternity, wanting to catch a glimpse of the woman that is taking away the one man, the only she has really ever loved. But much to her surprise, when Horatio's front door opens, out walks a familiar person and her sorrow changes to frustrated wonder.

"Alexx?" Calleigh mumbles to herself as she watches her friend heading for her car, get in and then drives away. "What is going on?"

_'Something personal.'_

"Why couldn't you tell me Horatio? Why trust Alexx and not me?" Calleigh ponders sadly as she watches Alexx pull away. She moves out of the person's driveway, looking at Horatio's front door in remorse. She tries not to let resentment build in the fact that Horatio called Alexx and not her but knows inside her aching heart, time would be needed to heal the anxiety she was feeling right now.

"Bye Horatio," she sighs as she turns and heads for home, telling herself that to confront him right now would only make matters worse and that she needed the night to get her head back in the game and then confront him in the morning at work; a neutral setting and hopefully get the truth.

"Horatio, what are you hiding?"

XXXXXXXX

_Take advantage of the time he's asleep to put everything away, when he's awake your attention will be diverted to whatever he wants, _Alexx had told him. And that is what Horatio did, he had laid Kyle's sleeping form down on his bed but pauses just to watch his son's sleeping form.

_'You're useless and you'll always be useless son. God forbid you ever procreate. Your bastards will be as useless as you!'_

His father's words start to torment his brain coupled with his own screams and cries for help as he would sustain another angry fist from his father.

_'You'll never become your father Horatio, you work too hard to be a different person.'_

Then Calleigh's tender reassurance starts to push aside the negativity that his past was brewing; challenging his father to a mental battle and coming out victorious. However, as he allows his mind to dwell on Calleigh a bit longer, guilt starts to consume him for not having the courage to call her right away and tell her what's going on, so he pushes himself away from the innocent expression on his son's sleeping face and then heads down the hall to the room that would be Kyle's to get busy. He starts with the small dresser and finally about a half hour later, the three drawer dresser is built and ready to be filled. There wasn't much to put in as he only bought the basic necessities; the rest of his wardrobe would come over time.

He places the child monitor on and can hear his son lightly snoring in his bedroom, a warm smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he works on his next task. They had bought a small plastic table and chair for Kyle to sit and play at in his room as well as a few bins that would house toys in his room, Horatio's and of course the living room downstairs. Another hour later, Horatio finally finishes everything when he hears his son starting to whimper. He quickly drops the last reading book before it was shelved and hurries into his own bedroom.

"Mummy," Kyle laments sadly as he opens his watery eyes just as Horatio enters. Horatio hurries to the bed and gathers his son into his grasp. "Wants mummy."

"I know Kyle, I do to," Horatio huffs as he rests his cheek atop his son's warm head.

"Wants…mummy!" Kyle bellows a little louder.

"Mummy is away Kyle," Horatio tries in a kind tone; his son starting to cry a bit harder.

"Wants mummy," he sobs once more as he merely folds himself into the strong grasp of his father and continues to shed forth tears for his missing parent. Horatio looks up at the child monitor; but the glint of something below it catches his gaze and forces his eyes downward.

_I wonder what that key opens, _Horatio's mind ponders; never knowing at the moment that once the box was opened his life would once again be chaos as he would clear a path for a man out for revenge; putting both himself and his son in harms way.

"Want something to eat Kyle?" Horatio asks softly, stroking his son's still slightly shaking back.

"Want mummy."

"Okay well…" he pauses. "Kyle I don't know what to tell you. Your mom she…she's gone and…"

"WANTS MUMMY!" He shouts as he starts to thrash about in Horatio's grasp.

Kyle finally manages to squirm his way out of Horatio's arms and charges for the stairs; Horatio rushing after him. Kyle reaches the top of the staircase and stops, much to Horatio's relief. He had bought a child gate for the back patio door but hadn't installed the one for the stairs; one he would use mostly at night to ensure Kyle would be kept safe if he had by chance managed to fall into a deep sleep.

"Kyle stop!" Horatio's commanding voice forces his son to quickly pull back from the top step.

Kyle plops down on his bum and starts to cry a bit more before Horatio eases himself down beside him, wraps his arm around his small shoulders and pulls him close once more.

"Kyle I'm sorry," Horatio whispers a few times, his own eyes wet the longer his son offers sorrowful outbursts. "I'm so sorry. I'm trying son, I really am."

_'Horatio, it's important that Kyle get used to a routine of sleeping and eating when you say so. You set the rules, not he,' _Alexx had reminded him.

So without saying another word, Horatio gathers up Kyle into his grasp and heads downstairs, Kyle's head now resting on his shoulder. As soon as they reach the bottom, Kyle once again wiggles out of Horatio's arms and rushes for the new toy box that is now situated in the middle of the living room floor. Horatio had moved anything breakable above arm's reach and plugged all the low lying sockets with the plastic plugs. He puts on the cartoon channel on soft and then stands back to watch.

Kyle starts to attack the toy box with childish enthusiasm, pulling out toys and stuffies and strewing them on the floor beside him before he finally picks two science fiction action figures and starts to play with them.

"Now what on earth do I fee you?"

Horatio heads back into the kitchen to consult the crude list that Alexx had roughly made up for him.

_'Trust me Horatio, you'll know when he does or doesn't like something.'_

"Right, he'll just throw up what he doesn't like," Horatio groans as he ponders his few choices. He finally settles on something easy; macaroni and cheese, obviously unable to consult Julia as to what Kyle liked to eat the most and what he didn't.

He hears Kyle happily babbling away in the other room as he continues to make dinner but now mentally laments the fact that he didn't ask Julia more important questions; was only interested in ramming safety protocol down her throat. He gives himself a mental curse but continues, finally finishing the dinner and placing it on the table.

"Kyle, come for dinner now," Horatio tries. But all he gets is Kyle looking up at him with a confused expression. He remembers Alexx telling him that it would take Kyle a bit before he was used to Horatio's routine but that he would learn, Horatio just needed to be very patient, everything would have to be learned by the small boy.

"Okay then," Horatio mumbles to himself as he heads into he living room, shuts off the TV and then takes Kyle by the hand.

"No!" Kyle protests as he tries to pull away.

"Kyle it's dinner time," Horatio repeats in a kind but firm tone, this time bodily picking up his son and carrying him to the table. He deposits him into the booster seat atop a chair beside him and then looks at Kyle with a large frown. "I guess I have to learn to become a better cook huh."

Kyle turns his head and looks at his plate with a small frown. Alexx had told him that the best way to teach a child to not become a picky eater was to not give in when they wanted to insist on their own things for dinner.

_'Until he's able to make the meal himself, he has to eat what you put in front of him,' _Alexx had explained. _'If he doesn't eat his supper you save it for breakfast and tell him that since he didn't eat his supper he had to eat it before he would get his breakfast. Trust me honey you'll only have to do that once.'_

But much to Horatio's happy delight, Kyle slowly picks up his small fork and starts to dig into his small plate of macaroni and cheese. Kyle spills some of the gooey cheese on the floor and then looks up at his father with a sad face.

"Kyle it's okay," Horatio tries to assure him before he can start to cry. Much unlike his father, who would have given him a severe backhand to the cheek if he did something wrong, Horatio makes sure that his temper is kept well at bay, never wanting to make his son feel afraid to be around or approach him.

Kyle watches with large eyes as Horatio cleans up and then slowly heads back to the table and sits down. A few minutes later Horatio looks up to see that Kyle has positioned himself at the table the same way as he, one elbow up and one arm bent to eat. Horatio gives his son a smile and delights when he gets one offered in return.

Dinner time was quiet as Horatio wasn't sure what to talk about. Never having spent any kind of time in the company of a small child, he wasn't even sure what things they wanted to talk about. After dinner, he let Kyle go into the living room to play while he cleans up and then goes to join him. I miss Calleigh, his mind laments. _Then call her! _I...I will tell her...tomorrow.

_'Give him as much of your time as possible. Play with him, read to him, bathe him, do whatever you can to involve him in your life right now. He needs to feel safe, secure and loved,' _was the timely advice that Alexx had left him with.

"Okay Kyle time to read."

In his backpack was a well used 'Bob the Builder' board book so while they were out, Horatio had bought a few more Bob the Builder reading books as well as some regular ones to help Kyle along. The one thing he did have to commend Julia for was the fact that Kyle was were he should be for a boy his age, able to say words, identify them and then read small simple phrases back to Horatio.

But his attention span would wane so after the reading, if Kyle did well he was allowed to play before it was time for bed.

"Tomorrow is going to be a long day," Horatio utters fatefully as he carries his son's near sleeping form upstairs to his bedroom and gently deposits his limp frame onto the mattress. "Time for bed Kyle," Horatio states softly as he tries to tug off Kyle's t-shirt. Kyle protests a little but soon allows Horatio to dress him in his two piece pajama set and then tuck him under the covers.

"Goodnight son," Horatio whispers lovingly as he kisses Kyle on the cheek and then flips on the nightlight before heading for the stairs. He fixes the safety gate so that Kyle can't escape at night, closes all the other doors and then heads into his own bedroom, careful to leave the door open just in case. He quickly dresses for bed and then eases himself down into his own large empty bed.

_Single parent. _

He had worn a lot of titles in his life but that was one that had taken him the most by surprise; and not all in a good way, at least at first. His life was going to be completely different now. Time off would have to take into consideration what his son wanted to do, restaurants would have to be kid friendly and any kind of vacation time would have to be something a three year old would enjoy.

Letting out a heavy groan, Horatio flips onto his back and stares upward at the darkened ceiling, his mind racing with a million things that he would have to get done this coming week off. Finally, after a long and tiring mental tirade, his eyes finally close and he's taken back into the tormented world of dreams and nightmares. But it's not long before he's once again up in a panicked sweat, seeing himself hitting Kyle instead of his father hitting him.

"Damn you you bastard…you won't win," Horatio vows in the darkness once more. Every so often he would hear Kyle emit a small whimper or a slight snore and he'd be up wondering what to expect next. The night ahead would prove to be just as long and tiring as the day he had just endured. Morning came too quickly for both of them.

XXXXXXXX

Early Monday morning Calleigh heads into the lab, hoping to catch Horatio before he goes to court and see what was going on. But as she arrives as his office and peers inside, she notices that it seems he hasn't even been in yet. Did he go straight to court?

She turns and spies Eric in earlier than normal and heads toward him.

"Morning," he huffs as he offers her a deep frown.

"Morning. Have you seen Horatio yet? I was hoping to catch him before he goes to court."

"He's not going to court – I am," Eric states flatly and then smirks. "He's…sick."

"Sick?" Calleigh arches her brows in suspicion. "Horatio is never sick, even when he's sick."

"I know."

"Eric what is going on?"

"No idea. But he called me this morning, said he was sick and that I would have to take his place in court today; wasn't sure when he would be in."

"How did he sound?"

"He sounded a little rough. Do you know what's going on?"

"No," Calleigh answers slowly. "Okay well I know you'll do a good job this morning. Maybe I'll just call him and see if he's okay."

"Tell him he owes me one," Eric chuckles as he takes his leave.

"He owes me one as well…" Calleigh mutters as she heads for the exit doors. "An explanation."

She wastes no time in getting into her car and heading for Horatio's, her mind replaying Eric's words over and over. "Horatio, you never get sick. What are you up to?"

She finally arrives at his place, her heart rate already elevated and her core starting to warm. What if he wasn't alone? Maybe he called in sick to be with someone? No Horatio wasn't that irresponsible and always put the job ahead of anything in his personal life; even a hot romp in the sack. She slowly heads up the walk and then with some trepidation knocks on the door. She takes a deep breath as she hears Horatio's footsteps hurrying toward the door and prepares herself for the unexpected.

However, as prepared as she thought she was, she wasn't prepared for the real reason the man she is in love with was acting so odd all of a sudden. The truth was about to hit her full force and in a most unexpected way.

"Calleigh," Horatio greets her with mild surprise. "What are you…"

"Doing here? What am I doing here? What are you doing here? I don't recall Horatio Caine missing an important court date because he was sick. I guess I just want to know what is really going on. Horatio you don't look sick."

"Calleigh I had…"

"Something personal to take care of right? Right you told me that already. But how could you tell Alexx and not me?"

"The situation is...delicate."

"Don't you trust me Horatio?" Calleigh implores.

"Calleigh, it's not like that," he begs in sorrow. "I…" he starts and then stops, Alexx's words slamming into his brain. _Just tell her the truth! _"Okay," Horatio pauses and nods his head, the door still open only a crack. "I have to ask you something first. I'm uh…"

"Can I come in?"

"Let me ask you first and see if you still want to?"

"What? Still want to? Horatio, whatever it is you know I'm here to help you. No matter what."

"That's just it…after I tell you…you might not be," he sighs, bowing his head slightly.

"Horatio...will you tell me the truth?"

"I…I will," Horatio admits softly as he looks back up. "All of it. But you might not like it."

"Does this have to do with us?"

"Yes."

"And our future?" She dares to ask quietly.

"Very much," he looks at her with a heavy frown. "I'm just afraid that…well after I tell you things will change."

"How? Horatio what is going on? Why won't you let me in?"

"I…"

"Are you…" she pauses. Calleigh studies his tired appearance and feels her heart rate speed up further. "Horatio, is there…someone else? I mean another woman in your home right now? Is that why you were late? Becuase if you tell me there is another woman in there right now..."

"No it's not another woman. I have…"

But before he can stop his son, Kyle rushes for the door, quickly squirms his way to his father's side and wraps his arm around Horatio's leg.

"Daddy pays with me!" Kyle's loud voice insists as he tugs on Horatio's pant leg before looking upward at Calleigh.

"Daddy?" Calleigh asks in shock; her voice dying out immediately. "What? Horatio?"

"Calleigh...I can explain."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so hope you are all still liking this and what do you think Calleigh is going to say when Horatio tells her the whole truth? Will she like Kyle? If she does how do you think their first day together will go? Will she like it or get tired and leave? Please review and let me know. Thanks in advance!


	5. Some fears laid to Rest

**Title: Something Unexpected  
Chapter 5 – Some fears laid to Rest **

**A/N: **Thanks so much to everyone so far for all the encouraging reviews – your valuable feedback makes us want to write and update faster. Thanks to Arlene and dollydarwloo; you both don't have accounts so cannot thank you properly or answer your update inquiries in a review reply but always love to hear from you and hope you'll continue. Also if I am updating either story too fast let me know as I want to give you all a chance to read and enjoy both DuCaine ficx. Thanks!

* * *

"Horatio he's your son?"

"Yes this is Kyle Caine."

Horatio looks at the surprised expression on Calleigh's face and frowns. "I am telling you the truth."

"But…"

"Calleigh please come in and I will explain," Horatio tells Calleigh as he picks up Kyle, holds him close as Calleigh enters the once clean abode; the living room now littered with toys and wrappings of toys. She stares at the space before her in quiet shock; he was telling the truth, at least it _looks _like that from her standpoint; now she just needs to _hear _what he has to tell her how this all came to be.

"Daddy peas pay with me!" Kyle insists as he looks at Calleigh and offers her a shy smile before quickly turning away and burying his head in his father's shoulder. Horatio slightly stumbles forward, his foot tripping on a toy; his actions prompting Calleigh to quickly turn around and offer some assistance; stabling him before he falls.

"Thank you," he tells her in a warm tone, their eyes locking for a few seconds before he looks at Kyle. "Kyle this is Calleigh, can you say hi?"

Kyle slowly pulls his face back and looks at Calleigh with a shy smile; Calleigh's lips unable to do anything but smile in return.

"Hi Kyle," she greets with a soft warm tone.

"Hi," Kyle greets back and then turns away with a laugh, forcing Horatio to just give Calleigh a small smile in return.

"He's shy."

"Horatio I…" Calleigh starts only to have Kyle's face suddenly appear and flashes her a warm smile.

"Pay wit me?" Kyle asks Calleigh with a bigger smile.

Calleigh looks at the adoring face and feels her heart starting to warm; her anger and tension at the ackward situation rapidly subsiding. She had built up this story inside her head that Horatio was with another woman; finally bringing back the playboy persona that she almost entertains for a few seconds leaving before he can tell her everything. But the bigger part of her says that inside her heart and soul, this is the man she loves and she owes it to herself and him to hear the truth – no matter how painful. Was he now going to tell her that she'd have to step aside while another woman enters the picture? Where is Kyle's mother? Waiting to take Horatio away from her?

"Kyle," Horatio starts as he slowly lowers his young son to the floor and kneels down in front of him. "I have to talk to Calleigh, can you go and play and I'll be right there?"

"Daddy pays wit me!" Kyle insists with a small moan.

"Horatio I can wait while you…do whatever."

"That's just it Calleigh, I don't know what I am doing," Horatio admits with a heavy sigh as he takes Kyle by the hand and leads him back into the living room; Calleigh in tow. "How did you know I was here?"

"Eric told me you were sick. And…"

"I'm never sick even when I'm sick," Horatio resigns as he plunks Kyle down on the floor at his feet and shoves a few toys into his grasp. Kyle twists himself around and looks up at his father in wonder; his large blue eyes then turning to Calleigh to look at her in suspect. "I'll be with you very soon Kyle, I promise."

Kyle finally just gives both adults a nod and then looks down at the array of toys within his reach and then starts to play; happily chattering away with two small plastic men.

Horatio leans back on the couch and looks at Calleigh with a deep frown; his eyes holding uncertainty and anxiety.

"When did this all happen?" Calleigh dares to ask. "When did you get…Kyle?"

"Saturday night. Julia Winston, Kyle's birth mother, she uh…well she first came to me with a problem and said that I needed to look after Kyle."

"Look after him for how long?"

"Well…forever."

"Forever? What kind of problem does she have?"

"Well that is part of what I am still trying to figure out," Horatio sighs as he looks back down at Kyle.

"And how long do you have to figure it out?"

"Meaning?"

"How long am I going to be sharing your life with another woman? The mother of your son?" Calleigh asks with a small hint of resentment. "Or do you even want me to share? Because if you are going to tell me that she's upstairs and you are all going to live happily ever after as a family then…"

"Calleigh, Julia was killed in a car crash Saturday night, she's not coming back; ever."

"Oh god Horatio, I'm so sorry," Calleigh offers in regret. She notices his eyes drop and not raise back up; suddenly feeling her own personal uneasiness starting to grow. She feels her heart starting to pick up the pace and her fists tightening. "I am sorry for jumping to all these conclusions, I guess it's just a shock to me as well. I didn't mean to sound…"

"Jealous?" Horatio smirks, still not looking up.

"You'd like that wouldn't you," she offers lightly.

But then he looks up; his face changing from a smile to a defeated expression and then takes a deep breath. "Calleigh when I called Sunday morning…I wanted to tell you the truth, I did. It wasn't my intension to mislead you but…but I guess after our first date and we talked about…"

"Neither of us wanting children and then suddenly you were put into the very position that neither of us wanted…" Calleigh pauses.

"I was afraid to tell you," Horatio finishes.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It wasn't intentional but...Calleigh," Horatio stops and reaches over and takes her hand. "I didn't want to lose you over something…well something that I am personally responsible for but now something that I cannot ever change. I cannot give Kyle back to Julia."

"And if she were um…here? Today?"

"Calleigh I was serious when I said I wanted to look forward to my future _with you_; that hasn't changed for. But now I have someone other than myself to think about."

"And you think that now I'm just going to turn around and walk away?"

"Actually, yes," Horatio nods his head slowly.

"You need to trust me more," Calleigh tells him, squeezing his hand in return.

"Alexx said the same thing. And I had called Alexx because she has experience with children and yesterday I just needed…well help with the basics. Again, Calleigh I never meant…" he starts only to have her gently push her thumb to his lips.

"I was upset that our brunch didn't happen and then this morning when you gave that flimsy excuse to Eric about being sick and you didn't call me. I was prepared for a different kind of fight; to be honest I was never expecting this. But I am not about to just tuck tail and run away; not after I know that you are both now alone in this fight. I care about you too much."

"Thank you."

"You look tired," she mentions softly as she leans in closer.

"I am, no sleep in two days," Horatio groans as his forehead rests against hers.

Kyle in the meantime, stands up and then wraps his arms around their heads and tries to hug them, but mostly wanting to see what they were doing. Both of them offer a laugh until Horatio scoops up Kyle, places him in the middle of them and starts to poke his side; forcing his small pink lips to emit infectious bouts of laughter.

"St-stops…dadda…sto-ps…" Kyle wheezes between giggles. Horatio finally stops, pulling back and allowing Kyle's twitching frame to just sprawl between them; both father and son having matching flushed faces.

"He's a handful," Horatio comments softly.

"He's you."

"That…that he is."

"He's adorable Horatio," Calleigh offers warmly. "I want to know everything."

"For how long?" Horatio huffs as he leans forward, resting his hands on his knees; Kyle already having retreated to the floor to play with a new batch of toys.

"What does that mean?" Calleigh inquires as she rests her hand on his back and starts to tenderly stroke.

"How long to you want to be here Calleigh?"

"For as long as you want me to be Horatio. How long did you know Julia?"

"It was a one night stand more than anything," Horatio confesses.

"And it was before us?"

"It was."

"Then put your paranoia away; I'm not going to run away."

Horatio twists himself around to face her with a grave expression, taking both her hands in his and holding them firmly. "Calleigh my life has changed – literally overnight. Did I love Julia? No, there is a reason why it never lasted, even if she were alive today, we still wouldn't be together as is evidenced by the fact that I knew nothing about my son until Saturday night. Alexx is going to get me the name of a trusted and reputable babysitter for the day but we won't be able to work long hours; we'll be taking the weekends to spend with him, our eating out habits would have to change…holidays…everything."

Horatio takes a deep breath and pauses again, looking at the almost surreal expression on Calleigh's face. "What is it?"

"You just included me in all that Horatio," she tells him happily as her hand comes to rest on his cheek. "Yes your life has changed; very drastically in such a short time and you are holding up better than I would have been, but while it seems you have started to adapt it's my turn as well."

"Just like that?" Horatio asks with some uncertainty.

"If you had been having an affair while we were still dating then you'd have reason to worry about me leaving or being very upset right now. But Horatio I can't fault you for your beautiful son; he's darling, just like his father. I want to be as much a part of his life as you'll let me."

"I want you to be in every part of it. I can't do this alone. But it's a big responsibility."

"You'll never be alone Horatio, not while I'm here. And it's a load we'll share together, every day if that's what you want."

"Will you marry me?" Horatio suddenly blurts out, making them both lightly laugh. "Calleigh I'm sorry I…" he starts only to be stopped by a firm kiss, drowning his words before she pulls back.

"Never be sorry for being honest," she whispers as she pulls back slowly. She looks at him with a tender smile but also knows that while part of him was serious in asking she knows the other part is also fear of being alone on a regular daily basis and that mixing Kyle up; also him having to shoulder the responsibility all on his own.

"I want you to be a part of his life. Alexx helped me with the basics but that was about it. We shopped for a few things but as you can see I'm a bit…well a bit overwhelmed," Horatio admits weakly. "Alexx says I'll learn the rest as I go along and I guess she's right but…" he stops and looks over at Kyle who was trying to prying some large Lego blocks apart, "but he's my own and my responsibility and I can't help but worry that I'm not going to do a good job."

"You are not and never will be your father," Calleigh assures him firmly. "Taking today off was a good start. And your plans for the rest of the week?"

"Thought I'd take some personal time; I have it coming," Horatio mentions in truth. "And then…well just spend some time with Kyle before I have to get back to work and just pray that I made a strong enough connection for him to remember me when I'm not there day after day."

"I think you already have a pretty solid plan in place."

"All except how you fit in. Calleigh I want you here, I do; on a regular permanent basis. I know it's selfish but now that you aren't about to run away I want you here with me as…"

"Kyle's mother?" She asks softly.

"That is a title I cannot give you right now."

"I will admit that this was the last thing I had expected from you; or really from me, a mother or you as a single parent. Kyle your son is amazing but he is your son and I know that might be hard on him as well. I guess like you I wasn't prepared for something so life altering so fast; I mean no time really to even get used to the idea; but I can see how committed you are in such a short time and I will just have to adapt as well. Hearing the story about how he was left and I know how much I care about you, I can't walk away from him either; and more importantly, I don't think I'd want to. So if your life is going to change, then mine is also. What else did Julia tell you?"

"She was with a man named Ron Saris who was coming for her; apparently he didn't know who Kyle was and she said he'd be safe here with me as Ron would never know. Then she was killed."

"Who is Ron Saris?"

"A vey bad man. Frank is checking more on him."

"Did Ron kill her?" Calleigh asks in haste.

"That I don't know," Horatio answers. "But I just want us both to be alert to his madman. I'll never let him hurt Kyle."

"I won't either Horatio, I give you my word; him or you. Okay so now that we covered the basics of the story and I get…well most of it…"

"Which part don't you get?" Horatio dares to inquire.

"It's not…" she stops and emits a nervous chuckle. "It's nothing."

"Please Calleigh, what is bothering you?"

"She gave you such a beautiful gift Horatio; the gift of life in such a beautiful son. Even though she's dead, I guess I'll always be…well a bit jealous."

"Calleigh please…"

"It's not a bad thing, just reality," she assures him. "Okay and I see you do have the basics and since I too took today off on a rather flimsy excuse as well what can I do?"

"Really?"

"Yes so I guess we both owe Eric," she lightly laughs. "So I'm yours for the day, just tell me what to do."

"Tempting offer," Horatio whispers in her ear, forcing her smile to widen.

"Naughty boy. Maybe it's you I'll need to keep in line more than him."

"Maybe."

"Okay so tell me Horatio, where do we start?"

"Well he needs…boy's clothes. I bought a few items yesterday but I guess I need some more."

"And you want to go shopping?" She asks with a hopeful smile.

"I do, but not alone."

"Okay but first I want you to just lay back and rest and I am going to make us all some lunch."

"Calleigh…"

"Horatio you can hardly keep your eyes open. You have been taking care of him; now let me take care of you…both of you. I can tell you have been through mental hell with all this and I'm sorry that you must have worried at how I would react to all this; espcially thinking I would just leave you. But I do hope you have put aside the notion of that happening."

"I want to Calleigh, I really do."

"Right, so we'll let time prove that. But for right now, lean back, close your eyes and rest."

"Are you sure?"

"I am," Calleigh tells him as she leans in closer and kisses his cheek. "Now that's an order mister."

"Yes ma'am."

"Anything he's allergic to? Right you don't know yet," she shrugs. Calleigh looks down at Kyle and gently touches some of the strawberry blond locks, causing the little face to turn around and face her with an expectant expression.

"Kyle sweetie do you want some lunch?"

Kyle looks over at his father who merely nods, prompting Kyle to look at Calleigh and nod as well. "Yes," he answers firmly. Calleigh studies his small face and feels her heart softening with each second. She had never met Julia Winston but can see differences in Kyle she assumes are from his mother; but despite his young age, he will grow up to have the same handsome persona his father was blessed with.

"Okay," Calleigh says warmly as her fingers brush Kyle's soft cheek. She turns back and gives Horatio's waiting lips a kiss before pushing herself upright and heading for his kitchen. She pulls open Horatio's fridge and smirks, it wasn't exactly what one might call 'kid friendly' and knows that a few other things besides extra clothing would have to be added.

As she works away she can't help but ponder Horatio's spur of the moment marriage proposal. If he would have asked her without Kyle being in the picture she would have hesitated or even told him that they would need some extra time to figure things out; but now with Horatio having a son things have instantly changed. How could she just sit at home at nights alone when he was here reading with Kyle, or playing with him? And what would Horatio do if she were at her home and him in his and Kyle was asleep? At least with them there together, they could put him down and still enjoy each other in an intimate manner.

But on that note she also knows, from talking to friends who have had children, that it's also important to keep up a pattern of evenings out for just the two of them where they could be alone, have adult conversations and just focus on each other instead of having a family to worry about at that moment. It would keep resentment from building.

Calleigh rests her hands upon the counters for a moment; her mind spinning. So much has changed for her as well. It would be a big responsibility and one more person to fret about; was she truly prepared for that? The role of adoptive mother now being placed upon her? Even if she was to marry Horatio, Kyle would never be her own flesh and blood; but with Julia gone the resentment would also die out too right? But as she starts to ponder her new role, her heart starts to beat a bit faster and a fresh wave of anxiety starts to course through her veins. She takes a deep breath and then goes to see Horatio to ask him a brief question.

But as she leaves the kitchen she rounds the corner into the living room and stops short; her frown instantly disappearing. Her eyes now come to rest upon Horatio who is softly asleep on the couch, his eyes closed and Kyle who has now moved himself on top of his father's sleeping frame and was now snuggling on his chest, his eyes closed as well; their facial expressions almost matching.

_Oh Horatio, _she inwardly sighs as she watches Kyle's frame move and Horatio's automatically compensate. The sight of her handsome partner peacefully asleep with his innocent son on his chest was something that was almost making her tear; it was a tender sight that would be forever burned into her mind and heart.

_Yes I will marry you Horatio, _she utters with whispered words, her smile warm and loving. She records to her memory the picture for a few minutes longer before she very carefully starts to clean a few things up, quietly placing them into the nearby toy bins and then heading back into the kitchen to put lunch on hold.

Calleigh then heads toward Horatio's kitchen table, pausing as she notices a book called 'single parent's handbook'. A single parent, Horatio is right now a single father. As her mind ponders that she stops, realizing just what a new role he really was forced into. Horatio is a father; he has a son, a beautiful little boy that resembles him. She did feel pangs of jealousy toward Julia; but tries to tell herself that Julia was gone for good and wasn't about to come back and claim Horatio and Kyle as her own once again; ruining Calleigh's future dream of happiness.

She turns back to both of the men in her life sleeping on the couch. _This is my family, _she ponders. _I'll never let anyone take them away from me. _Then another terrifying thought pops into her mind – Ron Saris. Did her really kill Julia? Horatio had said it was a car accident. But on purpose? Who was this man and what kind of real threat was he to the man she loves and his precious son? And where was he? See too would check with Frank.

Calleigh notices Horatio slightly stir and his warm blue eyes slowly open and lock with her loving green ones. He looks down at Kyle who was still asleep and then back up at Calleigh before he motions with his head for her to join them. She at first hesitates, telling herself there wasn't enough room. But as she watches Horatio's body slightly move over, gently moving Kyle with his frame and the child not waking she ventures toward them, finally easing herself down right beside them.

"You know seeing you with him…like this…pretty sexy you know," Calleigh whispers as she leans in and kisses him on the side of his mouth.

"Wait until you see us in the shower," he winks in return.

"Mmm would like that for sure," she winks back. "I think you are an amazing man Horatio Caine and I think you'll make an amazing father."

"Well you know they say; behind every great man is a better woman. So I'll only be an amazing father with you as his mother."

Calleigh feels a small lump of emotion form in her throat, making it a bit difficult for her to swallow, her eyes wanting to water. Her fingers rest on his face before she gently twists his head further and brings his lips to hers and firmly presses her mouth against his; sealing their future with a heated kiss.

"Then I think I am here to stay."

However, as easy as it was to say those words, both of them know that the path ahead, especially at first, wasn't going to be easy; this would be a lift altering experience for all of them.

* * *

**A/N:** Well Alice hopes you all enjoyed this chapter. I wasn't intending to rush this story so hope it's okay if I have them settle in a bit first and deal with a few more issues and growing pains before Ron shows up to wreck some havoc. I'll try so very hard to keep you all from becoming bored. So please leave me a review before you go and thanks in advance!

**PS: **Consequences was recently update. Hope you are all still liking that story!


	6. First Official Step?

**Title: Something Unexpected  
Chapter 6 – First Official Step?**

**A/N: **Thanks to all my amazing readers for your encouraging words to allow them to settle a little before Ron shows up later to cause problems. But will also try to keep you on your toes a bit as we go along until then. Enjoy!

* * *

Calleigh lets Horatio fall back to sleep and leaves herself in place a few more minutes, her attention for the remainder of that time turning to Kyle. Dark strawberry blond lashes, just like his father were resting on pinkish cheeks that had a small dusting of freckles atop the bridge of his nose. His hair was mussed, almost like his fathers and his face had a sweet innocence that just melts her heart the longer she looks at him.

She knows from his life history that Horatio formed strong attachments to those that he cared about, always willing to give up his life to keep them safe. But Kyle was his own son? His flesh and blood. This was different now; that bond would be even stronger. His priorities would change, including him always wanting to rush in where angels fear to tread. He'd have a precious son to worry about coming home to each night, always watching his actions and ensuring that his only surviving parent was there to greet him at the end of the day.

Horatio's body slightly shifts, allowing Calleigh's to move off the couch and then just watch them for a few more seconds before she starts to clean up the toys that were littered around the couch. She looks at the toy bins and smiles, knowing that only a woman, Alexx, would have suggested something so organized; that and she was already a seasoned parent.

After the living room was cleaned up, she slowly heads upstairs, pausing in Horatio's room and giving it just a small shake of her head. Obviously he hadn't had time to make his bed or clean up, having to be up when Kyle was; probably afraid his son would get into trouble if he wasn't there to watch him.

_See us in the shower, _Horatio had told her.

But as she starts to ponder that and a few other things she now wonders how he would handle it when she had to go home at the end of each day? She had only told herself that she would marry him, but now wonders if they shouldn't consider that more seriously right away. Would her coming and going each day confuse Kyle? Horatio wanted her to step into a step parent role right away but in truth she wasn't really prepared and wasn't even sure what to do.

_Call Alexx, _her brain suggests. She allows herself a small chuckle, picturing the amused expression on her friends face as she calls for help in raising a child. Calleigh then heads into Kyle's room and stops; it was so different from the cold empty room that had been there earlier. She slowly picks up the small photo album and starts to flip through, looking at various pictures of Kyle and his mother.

"Julia," she whispers as she looks at the beautiful woman that helped Horatio produced a beautiful child. A few small pangs of natural jealousy start to build but she quickly pushes them back; reminding her heart that Julia was dead and Kyle would never even get to speak to her again. She would be it. With a small knot forming in her stomach, Calleigh puts the album back on the top of the dresser, cleans up a few of Kyle's discarded clothing items and then looks in his closet.

"Well Horatio wasn't joking when he only the basis," she snickers at the few simples seeming so alone in the vast closet space. She closes the closet door and then quietly makes her way back downstairs, heading into the kitchen to continue with lunch.

_Married. My husband. My son…_her mind ponders those few heartfelt words as she goes about her task. In her heart she knows she loves Horatio and can understand him wanting her around on a regular basis, not only to help with Kyle but also to help them grow together because of Kyle. A few visits a few nights a week wasn't going to suffice. But if she thought about it, she didn't want only to be a casual helper. If she was at home and Horatio was here reading to Kyle she wanted to be here with them; feeling that she would be missing out on a few key events as well if she were at home needing space; or in reality just doing nothing. This was her future now.

"Oh damn it," she gently curses as she stops her task and takes a deep breath. _Surely Horatio would understand her wanting to think about it first, right? _But did she want to wait? And if she waited too long how would that affect Kyle? Calleigh was so lost in thought that she now fails to hear the soft footsteps heading her way.

"Mummy, I'm hungry," Kyle moans as he gently tugs on the bottom of her sweater.

Calleigh feels her eyes instantly mist as she looks down at the sweet face looking up at her, one small fist holding onto her and other rubbing sleep from his blue eyes. _Mummy._ That simple word warms her heart instantly but she notices the confusion in his eyes as she bends down; his brain probably noting that while she had similar coloring as his mother when he first looked up at her, she wasn't the same. He pulls back, slightly tense and she knows if she is only her sporadically the chasm between them would grow not lessen.

"Do you want some lunch sweet boy?" Calleigh asks softly as she gently pushes some strawberry blond strands off his warmed face.

"Yes," Kyle asks with a shyer tone, his eyes still intently studying Calleigh. He slightly tilts his head in wonder but remains in place; his hands now hanging at his sides.

"What would you like?" Calleigh inquires to which Kyle merely shrugs. "Okay well I am kinda new at this so how about some tuna salad, chips and J-ello?

"J-ello!" Kyle exclaims with a happy clap. Calleigh finally looks up to see Horatio watching her with a loving look on his face.

"I am new at this also," Horatio admits as he walks up to them and bends down so that now both adults are the same height as the boy. "We'll all learn as we go. Thank you for cleaning."

"Sorry if I woke you," Calleigh mentions as they both finally stand up.

"Daddy ups!" Kyle wiggles his fingers as he extends his arms into the air. Horatio picks up his son and holds him close, watching as Kyle starts to inspect the corner of his shirt and then look over at Calleigh and turn away with a laugh, burying his head behind Horatio's.

"I see he likes to flirt. Wonder which parent he got that from?" Calleigh winks as she turns back to the counter to finish their lunch.

"Kyle got daddy in trouble," Horatio teases his son as he pokes him in the side.

"Daddy's in tubble," Kyle laughs as he tries to poke Horatio back. However, Horatio had Kyle at an advantage by having him in the air. A few more seconds of their in-air tickle fight and Horatio finally tells Calleigh that he'll help with lunch.

"No daddy! Holds me!" Kyle starts to whine.

"No Kyle I have to help Calleigh with lunch."

"NO!" Kyle shouts as he looks at Horatio with a mad face which was starting to darken.

Calleigh looks at Horatio with a small shrug. "If you need to um…well discipline him or whatever then you…go ahead."

Giving her a firm nod Horatio carries Kyle into the living room and places him down on the couch and sits down beside him.

"Kyle I said I was going to help with lunch and I meant it."

"No daddy pays wit me!" Kyle stumbles over his words.

"I don't want to spank you Kyle because I think you are just hungry and we are both a bit short on sleep."

"NO!" Kyle shouts as he pulls back in protest.

"Do you want to go to your room without lunch?"

"No!" Kyle states with less conviction. "Wants mummy!" He laments as he folds his arms over his chest and tears start to well.

Calleigh hears his words from the kitchen and closes her watery eyes as well. His mother wasn't coming back for him – ever. How could she just be with him one night and then leave the next.

"Kyle, your mother…"

"WANTS MUMMY!" Kyle shouts before he pushes himself off the couch and races for the stairs, climbing up them and then merely slumping onto his belly at the top, crying.

Horatio looks up to see Calleigh hovering in the kitchen entranceway. "Calleigh I'm sorry."

"Why? I can't blame him. He's scared and…Horatio he called me mummy earlier and I think he knows that I don't look like the woman he was with for the past three years; but he's also confused."

"What do I do Calleigh?" Horatio begs in torment as they both near the stairs.

"You asked me if I wanted that role and I wasn't lying when I said I did. I know it's soon as you said but seeing him so lost and hurt like this..."

"Calleigh you don't live here all the time right now and I can't ask you to just pack your bags and come here tonight."

"You want to though, right?"

Horatio's watery blue eyes search her tender emerald ones for an easy answer. There would be none as it wasn't an easy situation – for any of them. He takes her hand and gives it a squeeze. "I'd only want you here on a permanent basis."

"As his mother?" Calleigh questions and Horatio's quick to nod in agreement. "And I understand."

"Do you?"

"Yes I do. I understand that if he sees me only on a sporadic basis, even at first, he'll get even more confused and frustrated, and I know you want to avoid that and I do amire that. Right now he needs order and routine more than anything; that was taken when Julia was um killed. I know it's a big change for both of us but I don't see any other way. Before Kyle we had just us to think about and that was okay, but now he's here and we need to put him first."

"Calleigh I can't just ask you to become roommates with me," Horatio laments.

"Roommates?" She offers with a nervous laugh.

"Not that."

"I was thinking of something a bit more permanent as well."

"You were?"

"I guess I am kinda old fashioned in that way as well."

"Such as?" Horatio asks as he slightly turns to look toward the stairs in Kyle's direction.

"Horatio will you marry me?" Calleigh asks him; forcing Horatio to look back in shock.

"But…"

"I know it's sudden and maybe not the most romant…" she starts only to have Horatio lean in and firmly press his lips to hers before pulling back with a small smile. "I love you," she confesses. "I know this is all so sudden for you but it's sudden for me as well and if we are going to go up there right now and tell him that from now on, I'll be here as his mother so that he gets used to that idea then why not make it official? If I am going to be living her as his mother then…unless you don't want me as your…"

"My wife," Horatio whispers as he kisses her once more. "It has been a dream of mine Calleigh for a long time to be able to call you that," he confesses tenderly. "But City hall? Not exactly the romantic setting that I would have pictured us getting married in."

"We can always redo everything later and no one be the wiser but us," Calleigh confesses. "Trust me Horatio, I'm just as scared as you and my heart is racing so fast I'm surprised I'm still standing upright."

"There will be some…well changes."

"You mean growing pains?"

"We haven't even um…"

"Slept together? Believe it or not, some couples do actually wait until they are married to have sex," she winks and his lips twist into a slight smirk. "We'll just pretend we are really old fashioned."

"In that case," Horatio pauses as he slowly slides down to one knee. "I do love you Calleigh Duquesne, with all my heart. I meant it when I said I want my future to be with you. I had planned to ask you to marry me, a bit later but that doesn't change the way I feel about you by me asking you now. I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me?"

"Yes," she answers softly without hesitation. Horatio slowly stands back up and leans in to kiss her once more before a slamming door upstairs quickly snaps them back to attention.

"Let's go tell our little boy," she says offering her hand.

Both of them slowly head up the stairs, pondering their new plan of action. They would make a small detour to City Hall before their shopping and then after they would head to her place, all three of them, to pack a few bags for the next few days and then make some hard decisions about her home and what to do with it and the other furniture items in it. It was a big decision made in haste and both did have to wonder if it would work out for the better in the long run or just cause tension they couldn't repair. But it was a good thing that neither were opposed to living or even sleeping together as being forced to share intimate space so fast would be tough as it was. This wasn't going to be an easy battle at all.

They reach the top of the stairs and are only greeted with soft noises coming from behind the door to Kyle's room. Horatio takes a deep breath and then slowly pushes the door open, revealing Kyle who was sitting in the middle of his room with a few toys strewn around him.

He looks up at his father with a pensive expression but says nothing, simply moving over a little as Horatio and Calleigh sit down beside him. Horatio gently plucks the toy from his hands and stops his actions when he tries to grab at another, prompting Kyle to look at him with a frown.

"Kyle, Calleigh and I would like to tell you something."

Knowing that he cannot explain everything yet to his young son, Horatio chooses his words carefully; hoping that as Kyle gets older he'll come to understand more about where his real mother is and who Calleigh is to him.

"Kyle, Calleigh is going to be your new mother. So you can call her mummy okay?"

Since it was his place to tell Kyle the situation, Calleigh hangs back, knowing that as the days would progress for all of them, including Kyle, more questions would be asked and sometimes it would fall upon her to explain when Horatio wasn't around.

"Mummy?" Kyle asks with a sad whimper.

"Yes," Horatio answers. "Calleigh lives here with m…us so you'll be seeing her everyday just like daddy, okay She was uh...just busy last night."

Kyle, not really understanding all that Horatio was telling him offers only a confused expression at first and then shrugs in agreement.

"Is that okay Kyle for me to be your mummy?" Calleigh asks softly. Kyle turns his head to look directly at her, Calleigh's heart racing faster once again. "To live here with you and your dad and to look after you and care for you?" Her final words die out into a soft whisper. "Will you let me?"

At first Kyle hesitates, both of them wondering how this will affect him in the coming week.

"Mummy," he whispers softly.

"Kyle, she loves you very much but won't be able to be here with us," Horatio tries.

"Why?"

"She's...gone."

"Why?"

"Okay, well there was an accident," Horatio continues.

"Why?"

Horatio exchanges frustrated expressions with Calleigh and both know that they more than just their own growing pains to deal with in the next few days, they would also have Kyle's. They both understood Julia was gone but how to you explain to a three year old his mother is dead and never coming back so that he is able to understand? Time was the only answer. Kyle looks at the expression of his father and then to Calleigh but doesn't move; forcing both adults to wonder if their sound decision was even viable. But then something changed. Much to the surprise of both Horatio and Calleigh, Kyle stands up and rushes Calleigh, wrapping his small arms around her neck and giving her a hug, while not very tight, still manages to force her heart to race faster. Calleigh's arms wrap around him and hold him close, Horatio's hand resting on the small of her back.

"My family," Horatio whispers in her ear, causing her to twist her head, while his fingers gently pull some blond strands loose so she's able to look at him directly. Kyle finally pulls back and looks at both adults with in wonder.

"I'm hungry," Kyle states, making both adults look at him and smile.

"Let's go eat," Calleigh stands up and offers her hand for him to take. Kyle's small hand quickly closes around hers and he follows her out of his bedroom, Horatio in tow. Kyle hangs onto the stair railing as they climb down, Horatio and Calleigh now cementing the rest of their plans for the day.

"But Horatio I need to change, I want to look at least somewhat…well ladylike," she smirks as she hands him two plates, Kyle already waiting at the table.

"You always look beautiful, but I don't mind. After lunch we'll stop by your place first and then go."

Calleigh gives him a nod, finally feeling her anxiousness starting to grow inside the pit of her stomach. In a few short hours she would become Mrs. Calleigh Caine, if she so wanted. For legal purposes with regards to Kyle, she would take Horatio's last name; but with regards to work, or until the team was used to their new arrangement, she would still be Calleigh Duquesne. This wasn't something they were going to rush right into telling the team right away.

Neither of them spoke much over lunch, each lost in thought about the major milestone they would be overcoming in a matter of hours; one neither was very ready for at this stage of the dating game; but one that was imperative in the family building stage of the game. They finish lunch and then Calleigh takes Kyle upstairs to try to dress him as best she can while Horatio heads into his bedroom to put on something more formal.

"Daddy!" Kyle calls out after Horatio closes his bedroom door, still unsure about Calleigh's role in his life at this point. Horatio opens the door and walks back up to his son.

"Kyle, Calleigh is going to help you get dressed okay? We are all going to go somewhere special and I have get dressed up a bit more. I won't be long but please go with Calleigh?" Horatio begs softly. Kyle still pauses for a few seconds and then finally nods his head and allows Calleigh to take him into his bedroom to get dressed while Horatio disappears into his.

"Hmm you don't have much do you," Calleigh ponders as she pulls out a pair of boys khaki pants and a dark sweater. She too has the same nervous vibes as Horatio did when it came to undressing him, her mind wondering if she was allowed to see him even partially naked. Calleigh removes Kyle's t-shirt and smiles when he offers a small laugh.

"Does that tickle?" Calleigh asks Kyle.

"Yes," Kyle answers politely.

"I love your father very much Kyle," Calleigh confesses. "And I hope you'll let me love you just as much."

"Okay," Kyle answers again without really understanding her statement. After he was dressed and hair combed they head back downstairs to wait for Horatio, who comes to join them wearing a formal outfit, including a tie.

"Mmm I like the tie, Lieutenant Caine," Calleigh whispers as she kisses his cheek. "You look very handsome," she compliments, causing Horatio's face to slightly warm.

"All set?" He asks Kyle who is off his feet in seconds and at his father's side. Horatio had already arranged the car-seat for Kyle so once they were all buckled in; it was off to Calleigh's for her to get changed and then off to City Hall to make things official. Over lunch they had discussed a few more things about Calleigh's transition, Horatio telling her that he was just as nervous and tonight would be a real first for all of them.

"I won't be very long," Calleigh tells Horatio as the three of them step into her front entranceway. She hurries upstairs, wondering which dress to wear when she gets married. Calleigh opens her closet and suddenly panic seizes her; this was for real. Even her asking Horatio and then him getting down on one knee seemed almost dreamlike; not real. But now she was getting ready to head down to City Hall with Horatio and his son…_his son…_Kyle…would now be her son; her legally adoptive son. She would want him to call her mum, not Calleigh.

"What am I doing?" She ponders with a soft lament.

_You are marrying the man you love because you love him and want to help him with your new future._

And that was right. Time had forced them to speed up. This was now _her new future _as well. The only way to delay things would be for her to just call it quits right now and not see either one of them until she was ready. But that wasn't to be, she couldn't stay away. This was her future.

Horatio nervously paces Calleigh's front entrance, drawing a small confused look from his son.

"Nervous," Horatio comments softly.

"Nevus," Kyle repeats softly as well, his lips then twisting into an embarrassed position.

Horatio finally hears Calleigh coming down the stairs and looks up and smiles automatically. She had chosen a dark cream colored dress that fitted her perfectly. Her hair was partially up and she looked stunning.

"Wow Calleigh," Horatio manages as she nears him. "You look truly beautiful," he compliments, drawing a large smile from her as his reward.

"Thank you."

Calleigh grabs a modest wrap and then they were back on the road once again; heading toward their purveyor of their destiny. They reach City Hall in silence; both too nervous to actually say anything. Kyle, however, was unfazed by anything the adults were feeling and so chattered away about things in the back of Horatio's car or what he saw outside; his energy seemingly endless.

"All set?" Horatio asks softly.

"I am," Calleigh responds, the confidence in her voice not as firm as when they were at Horatio's home. It was already late afternoon, so less chance of them to run into anyone they know, who might ask unwanted questions; especially this early in the game. Horatio takes Kyle by the hand as they head toward the front door that would take them toward the area where a Justice of the Peace would be waiting to make their union official.

Horatio signs in at the clerk's desk and then is told to wait until it was their turn; another couple ahead of them. He looks over a Calleigh who looks calm and at ease in this tension-filled situation. It wasn't romantic, it wasn't intimate; it was functional and devoid of the loving feeling that most couples would embrace when surrounded by family and friends on their wedding day. But her solutions amazed him. _We'll redo it all later if we want. _Once again she had him guessing and that was a good thing.

Horatio had told himself that he would pay the nominal fee for the wedding rings to show the State Official that this wasn't just a sham marriage but inside he had already settled in his heart that he would buy a proper set for both of them when he was able.

"Number 47!"

"That's us," Horatio whispers as his free hand takes Calleigh's hand and all three of them walk up toward the front of the registration room, waiting for the sworn official to make their marriage legal. As the man before them starts into his routine speech, Horatio positions Kyle in front of them so that he can stand beside Calleigh, their hands still clasped. Instead of electrical sparks, nervous tension was now coursing through both of them; forcing both of them to be alert.

"Now the good part," the official smiles, hoping to break some of the tension. "Do you Horatio…" he starts, Horatio's heart racing so fast and the pounding in his ears so loud he wasn't even sure he heard all the words correctly.

"I do," he answers firmly, no unwavering on his part. Then attention shifts to Calleigh.

"Do you Calleigh…"

Much like Horatio, Calleigh too feels her insides about to turn outward, her free hand balled into a tight fist but her words coming out clear and sure.

"I do," she answers softly but firmly, looking at Horatio with a warm smile. A brief exchange of the rings before a few more words are said and then Horatio leans in and places a modest kiss on Calleigh's lips and pulls back; it was now official. Mr. and Mrs. Caine were a married union.

"I have just a few documents I need you to fill out," the clerk then takes over, guiding them to a small room to get the rest done and allowing the marrying agent to get to the next couple behind them. The form also included a place for Kyle to be included and a few other areas for them to sign before it was then officially registered with the State of Florida and a copy given to them.

After all the paperwork was taken care of, this time Kyle being picked up by Calleigh, they slowly head out of the clerk's office and linger in the hallway for a few seconds.

"We're married," Calleigh looks at Horatio with a soft smile. "Mrs. Calleigh Caine."

"Kinda has a nice ring to it," Horatio answers warmly as he touches Kyle's cheek. "So how about we go out for dinner and then go back to your place and save the shopping for tomorrow?"

"With my husband," Calleigh pauses, making Horatio cock his head to the right. "It does have a nice ring to it. Okay and dinner?"

"Well I guess a pub is out of the question right now."

"I guess a uh…family restaurant?" Calleigh ponders as they slowly head toward the front door. However, their tardiness was going to cost them as destiny was about to take a giant leap forward. Horatio drops something, causing Calleigh to walk a few steps ahead, her back to the hallway but Kyle's face looking at his father.

But just as Horatio stands up to follow, a familiar voice pulls him back, stopping them all in their tracks, Calleigh looking forward as panic now races through her.

"Horatio?"

"_Rick_…" Horatio whispers as his professional nemesis slowly comes up behind him.

* * *

**A/N**: Alright so how did you like their decision and the reasoning behind it? And now with them being married a few more real growing pains are going to be forced upon them as well as added tension for the new family unit. What will their first night as husband and wife be like? What will happen with rick? Lots more to come, so please leave me a review and stay tuned for more.


	7. Early Growing Pains

**Title: Something Unexpected  
Chapter 7 – Early Growing Pains**

* * *

Horatio knew that they would eventually have to tell Rick – well something – but neither of them were prepared to do it just yet. _Damn it! _Horatio curses as he looks at Calleigh who still has her back to them, Kyle watching but growing increasingly agitated the further he got from his father. Horatio had a split second to decide and as painful as it was to turn his back on his son right now, it had to be done. _Kyle please forgive me._

Horatio slowly turns to face Rick with a small frown. "What can I do for you Rick?"

"I was just wondering why Delko had to cover for you in court today."

"Was there something wrong with his testimony?" Horatio counters.

"No but he said you were sick. You don't look sick to me," Rick frowns.

"I had a personal matter to attend to and no I won't tell you what that matter is," Horatio adds, his ringed finger now carefully hidden in his pants pocket.

"Personal?" Rick arches his brows.

"Daddy!" Kyle's shrill voice suddenly breaks the tension, causing Rick to look past at the small boy looking at them. Rick looks at the child and then at Horatio who merely offers a placid expression in return. But just before he can say something a man rushes past them and up to Calleigh and Kyle, temporarily distracting Kyle and allowing Calleigh to take the paper and Horatio to move his frame so that Rick's view of Calleigh was distorted.

"What there something else you wanted Rick?" Horatio asks pointedly, breathing a small sigh of relief when Calleigh and Kyle disappeared around the corner and the man heads in another direction.

"Was that…"

"Rick?"

"Right," Rick just shakes his head as he locks eyes with Horatio once more.

"I have the time coming and my team is more than capable of handling things without me."

"And Calleigh?"

"She is my second in command and…"

"No, she called in sick today as well," Rick huffs.

"Then you'll have to call her and discuss that. But my experience in dealing with sick women is to leave them alone," Horatio warns with a slight tilt of his head. "Now are we done here?"

"For now," Rick replies slowly. "But if I find out that…"

"What Rick? I'm sure that even you, sometimes have personal things to deal with?" Horatio asks impatiently, hearing another frustrated call for _'daddy' _coming from his hidden son.

"See you tomorrow."

"I have taken the week off. See you next Monday," Horatio tells Rick and then leaves before Rick can engage him any further.

Rick just stares after Horatio in shock as Horatio turns and slowly heads for the exit doors, glancing back only once to see that Rick had taken his leave out the other door and then hurries toward Calleigh and a struggling Kyle on the bench.

"Dadda!" Kyle whimpers sadly as he flings himself into Horatio's arms.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay. I can't blame him," Calleigh says softly as she rubs Kyle's back. "He was scared and didn't know where you were or what was going on."

"I'm sorry Kyle," Horatio whispers to his still whimpering son.

"What happened?" Calleigh asks as Horatio comforts Kyle a few more seconds.

"We dodged an early bullet," Horatio lightly smirks.

"Dadda," Kyle states sadly as he tries to get his father's attention.

"Why don't we all go for supper okay?" Horatio asks as he pulls back, his fingers carefully brushing away a few frustrated tears. "Kyle I'm sorry I just had to take care of that…okay should we go?"

"Yes," Kyle answers softly.

Horatio gathers his son into his arms, Calleigh's arm hanging onto his as they head in a direction opposite Rick. They knew they were taking a chance but again had hoped that it being later in the day would have worked with them not seeing anyone right now. Rick wasn't expected but at least they were able to dodge him – for now. They wouldn't always be that lucky. And what about the team? No one knew they were even dating. Frank had suspected but that was about it. They would be more than shocked but would they be supportive? So many things raced through their minds as they pulled out of the parking lot and headed into the night.

"I guess we have to go to a uh…family restaurant?" Horatio asks in a low tone.

"Well are officially a family," Calleigh comments, making Horatio's face really relax for the first time since they left City Hall. "But you know Rick will find out sooner or later and then we have the team to contend with. Horatio they didn't even know we were dating."

"I think Frank suspects," Horatio tells her in truth.

"That's not the same as them knowing," she sighs as she looks out the window; now wondering what other repercussions would happen from their hasty decision.

"I know Rick hates to be kept in the dark but as long as Ron Saris keeps away we should be safe for now."

"And when Ron Saris doesn't keep away? Horatio we don't even know what could be the trigger for this guy."

"At least he doesn't know about Kyle," Horatio utters fatefully; not realizing that in fact Ron did know that when Julia was killed she was with a child and that child was later claimed by his father, Horatio Caine. Time was just waiting for the right moment to cave in around them all. This was in fact - the calm _before the impending storm. _The "key" would unleash hell.

"Well right now let's concentrate on dinner."

"Horatio…"

"Calleigh have you ever had dinner with a very hungry and agitated three year old?"

"Not really, why?"

"Well neither have I and we are here."

"Right," Calleigh just smiles as they Horatio parks the car in front of a more upscale family restaurant. It wasn't your run of the mill Denny's type establishment but still one that neither one of them would have ventured into on their own or even on a date; it was mostly for families.

"I think we are overdress," Calleigh mentions dryly as Horatio gets Kyle out of the backseat and places him down on the ground to walk.

"Special occasion," Horatio counters as he looks down at Kyle.

"Ups dadda…ups!" Kyle lightly whines.

"Kyle you walk."

"No dadda. UPS," Kyle moans as he looks around at two small children that pass by with their parents.

"Kyle..."

"He just needs you right now," Calleigh tells Horatio softly, prompting Horatio to lift Kyle into his arms as they continue toward the front entrance. But as soon as both of them step inside they exchange nervous glances. "Right now the gun range seems less daunting," Calleigh quips, drawing a smirk from Horatio as the hostess comes to greet them.

"Or Rick," Horatio groans.

"Evening Sir. Table for 3?"

"Yes."

"Right this way."

Both of them nervously eye the area before them, trying to see on the off chance that someone they know might be there. But they manage to reach their booth without incident, Kyle placed into a booster seat and given a small set of crayons and a coloring paper to entertain himself with.

"Mary is your server and she'll be right with you."

"Doesn't look so bad," Calleigh comments as she notices a small look of wonder on Horatio's face. "I was thinking of walking around here naked."

"Okay," Horatio mumbles as he continues to study the restaurant.

"Or table dance topless."

"I…what?" Horatio turns to her with a shocked expression, prompting a small giggle from her lips.

"Relax handsome we are allowed to be here."

"Aren't you nervous?"

"Yes, but I also want to enjoy this. It's a first for me to you know. All of this. Our last date wasn't a threesome," she winks and he smiles.

"And never will be, I don't like to share."

"Ah good to know."

"But I know and you're right," Horatio reaches out and grasps her hand, letting his eyes drop to the band of gold on her delicate finger and then looking up into her soft expression. "Still can't believe it," he whispers warmly. "Means you belong to me," he playfully boasts.

"And you belong to me," Calleigh counters as she turns his ringed finger over to admire his matching band of gold.

"I always have," he whispers just as their waitress arrives.

"Evening Sir, ma'am," the young waitress greets them. "So what will your family be starting out with?"

_My family, _for a few spilt seconds Horatio's mind revels in the delightful sound of someone else, a stranger, openly acknowledging them as a family – it was an amazing feeling. He quickly snaps to and orders a drink for himself and Kyle, letting Calleigh order her own.

"Kyle are you hungry?"

"No," Kyle answers as he continues to color and ignore them.

"Kyle you need to pick something from the menu," Horatio urges as he sees their waitress coming back with their drinks.

"No," Kyle shakes his head.

"Want a baby burger?"

"No," Kyle looks up at Calleigh and then back down.

"Kyle you need to eat something and that's final. If you don't pick something I will pick it for you but I am done arguing with you in public," Horatio's firm voice echoes in his young son's ear. Kyle looks up at Horatio with a heavy frown but shakes his head. "You try," Horatio resigns as the waitress arrives.

"We'll need one more minute please," Calleigh tells the young girl as she was about to take their order. The girl nods, leaves and allows Calleigh to gently take the crayons away, forcing Kyle to look up at her in wonder. "Kyle sweetie, I know you are tired and probably want to go home but we need to eat and so do you. Want a cheeseburger?"

Kyle at first hesitates and then watches as the two same children who had passed him outside and were now seated in the booth across from them, both got fish and chips platters and then points to them.

"You want what they are having?"

"Yes," Kyle nods as he tries to grab the crayons.

"Fish and chips it is," Horatio quickly gestures for the waitress. Horatio's mind quickly recalls Alexx's words about how three year olds especially were in the mimic and acceptance phase of their lives. She said it was very common for them to imitate not only adults but also other children so him wanting to do something because other kids that looked his age were doing was actually normal.

"Sorry this isn't very romantic for our first night together," Horatio mentions quietly as his fingers intertwine with Calleigh's once more, Kyle still coloring on his activity page.

"Our first night together will be romantic, I promise," she assures him with a coy smile. "Dinner just has to be satisfying in other ways."

"Good point," Horatio says slowly, garnering a playful slap from Calleigh. But just as she does that, Kyle looks up and then swats at Calleigh, much to the surprise of them both.

"Someone is a little over protective of you," Calleigh warns softly.

Horatio gently but firmly takes Kyle by the hand and leans in close. "Kyle, you are never, and I mean never to swat at a girl – ever. Do you understand me."

"She hits dadda," he utters sadly as he looks up at Horatio with round sad eyes.

Horatio looks at his son and frowns; how did he explain the difference between a playful love tap and one that was meant to hurt. "Kyle, Calleigh didn't hurt me, she was teasing. When you uh…got a spank before did it hurt?"

"Yes," Kyle nods. Horatio then playfully taps him on the arm. "Did that hurt?"

"No."

"Calleigh did that to me Kyle, she was teasing. She would never do anything to hurt me just as I would never do anything to hurt her or you."

"Spanking?" Kyle questions.

"Right well…that is to administer discipline; to correct a wrong."

"Why?" Kyle then starts his myriad of repeated one word questions.

"As you get older you'll come to know the difference. Now it's time for supper," Horatio breathes in relief as their dinners arrive.

"Hmm I'll have to remember that," Calleigh whispers in his ear, drawing a small smile from his face before they both turn their attention to help Kyle with his dinner. Calleigh breaks open the steaming child size fish pieces while Horatio explains to his son he couldn't eat them yet because of the heat. A few minutes later it was time to test their meals. Thankfully for both Horatio and Calleigh, Kyle seemed to enjoy his, allowing both of them to finally eat and allowing some of their nervous anxiety to subside once again.

"Actually their food is pretty good," Horatio comments as they near the end of their first course.

"You sound surprised."

"I am," he confesses as the waitress returns.

"So anyone for dessert?"

"ME!" Kyle shouts, bringing laughter from the three adults.

"What has the least amount of sugar?" Horatio asks dryly.

"We have a great kids sundae. It has a scoop of chocolate and vanilla ice-cream. Some whipped cream, m&m's and some gummy bears. And it's not very big so he should be fine."

"Do you want that Kyle?" Calleigh's turn to ask.

"Yes!" Kyle shouts again, forcing Horatio's face to gently twinge red. Obviously Julia's teaching him the please and thank-yous weren't as regular as he had hoped; they would have a lot of work to do.

"Your son has your smile ma'am," the young waitress tells Calleigh before she leaves with their dessert order.

Calleigh looks at Horatio and swallows hard, offering a weak smile as her heart starts to pick up the pace.

"Calleigh," Horatio comments as he watches her look away with a sad expression. His heart nearly breaks when she turns back with a fake smile and watery eyes. "I wanted today to be…well at least partially happy."

"I am happy," Calleigh looks over at Kyle who smiles back with a mouth full of battered fish. "But I am human."

"You're perfect," he whispers as he takes her hand in his and kisses it. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For this…for being here, with me…with us. We have a bit of an uphill battle before us but I'm glad I'm not alone in all this."

"That was never an option Horatio," she assures him. "We are in all of this together - no matter what."

Kyle finishes his last bite of fish and then looks around, before taking a small piece of leftover fish and throwing it onto the floor, much to the shock and chagrin of both adults with him. Calleigh quickly picks up the piece of food with a napkin as Horatio hisses in Kyle's ear not to do that again.

"Tomorrow we start manner training," Horatio tells Kyle who only gives him a small sad nod. The desserts come back and soon Kyle's attention is fixed on the treat before him; allowing both adults to slowly enjoy their dessert and coffee. Finally it was time to pay the bill and then head to Calleigh's to get a few things overnight and then home. Their new home, as husband and wife; as a family.

"Kyle what do you say to daddy for the supper?" Calleigh asks as it was her turn to pick up the toddler and walk to the car. When Kyle just shrugs Calleigh cements inside her mind the same as Horatio about the manner's training. "Thank you."

"Thank you daddy," Kyle repeats, earning a kiss on the cheek from Calleigh. He looks at her with a smile, throws his arms around her and the hugs her tightly, causing her arms around him to tighten. The drive to her place is spent talking about how they were going to divide her things but would do it slowly, they weren't in any hurry to get rid of her things that fast.

"I won't be too long," Calleigh tells Horatio as he carries Kyle into Calleigh's entranceway. He wants to keep Kyle awake so that he'll be asleep when they get home, thus allowing Horatio and Calleigh the intimate night they were both hoping for.

"Come look at this Kyle," Horatio tries.

"No dadda," Kyle moans as he just flops down on the couch, his little frame exhausted from the long day's events.

Upstairs, Calleigh just sighs to herself as she listens to Horatio trying to get Kyle to cooperate and stay awake; her mind too wanting some much needed alone time with her – husband. _My husband. Horatio's my husband, _her mind chants over and over in delight. She packs one full suitcase of just regular everyday items and then one smaller suitcase with items that were more personal. She knows that they'll have to slowly assimilate her items but that wasn't going to happen overnight so without much time lost, she heads for the top of the staircase, Horatio quickly coming to her aide to help.

"He lost the battle," Horatio sighs as they both look at a lightly dozing Kyle on the couch.

"Let's get our little boy home," Calleigh tells him warmly. Giving her a firm nod, Horatio carries her large suitcase to the car and then comes back for Kyle while Calleigh locks up and then brings the rest. The ride back to their new home wasn't that long, so Kyle hadn't fallen into a deep sleep, but it was still enough to make him more than cranky when they got into the front entranceway.

"I'll put him to bed. Kyle, say goodnight to Calleigh."

"Goo…nigh…cally…" Kyle mumbles, his head resting on his father's shoulder. Horatio had already loosened his tie and after Calleigh plants a good night kiss on Kyle's cheek, carries him upstairs and into his own bedroom. Horatio slowly undresses his son, his heart breaking as Kyle's soft whispers are heard. "Goo..nigh…dadda…" he offers softly.

"Goodnight…my son," Horatio whispers as leans in and kisses him on his cheek and then pulls back, just watching. Kyle's face was gently flushed and his hair was mussed and falling forward as his did when it wasn't pushed back. His small pink lips were parted and soft sounds were filling the space around them. He curls on his side and utters a bit of a bigger sigh to which Horatio just smiles at.

"I love you Kyle."

Horatio then turns off Kyle's bedside light, switching on the nightlight and then heads outside, partially closing his door and then heading for his own bedroom and lingering in the doorway. He watches Calleigh, who had taken off her creamy dress and was standing only in a creamy short nighty, showcasing her perfect legs and milky skin.

"Beautiful," Horatio utters softly as he slowly closes and locks the door behind him. Calleigh slowly turns to him with a sexy smile and walks up to him. She stands before him, gently tugging at the knot on his already loosening tie, before pulling it all the way off and tossing it aside. Calleigh helps Horatio take off his black suit jacket and toss it aside as well, both his tie and jacket landing on the dresser.

"Our first night..."

"As husband and wife," Calleigh finishes. "No pressure right?"

"Calleigh..."

"Almost a bit nervous," she admits softly.

"I guess me too a little," Horatio confesses as he presses closer into her.

"Why are we nervous?"

"Because I have wanted this…" Horatio breathes as he swiftly captures her in his grasp and holds her against his firm chest. "For so…long."

"Me too," Calleigh confesses with a heated breath just before his lips crush hers in heated passion. Her fingers tug at his shirt, pulling it from his dress pants, while his pull at her silky chemise, pulling it over her head and letting it pool at her feet, his eyes gazing lustfully at her nearly naked frame.

"My wife," Horatio states huskily as his fingers trail down her naked skin, leaving a trail of shiver bumps in its wake. Calleigh returns the favor, by slowly unzipping the zipper on his dress pants and leaving him in his boxers.

"My husband," she smiles seductively as she leans in closer, kissing his face before she moves lower, Horatio closing his eyes in delight.

"Love…that," Horatio whispers before he gently lifts her over toward the bed, pulling her down on top of him and devouring her mouth with the first of many hungry kisses to come.

"Make love to me Horatio," Calleigh begs as her fingers rest against his face.

"With pleasure," he agrees as he moves her into position and their first marital union starts. They move together in unison, two hearts keeping the same time, husband and wife, creating real love for the first time, and cementing their future together as one.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so gave you all a break from the tension and action with some family stuff and of course smexy fluff! Hope you all liked it and stay tuned for more. Back to reality soon and that means telling the team so stay tuned and please review before you go and thanks again!


	8. Trouble is Brewing

**Title: Something Unexpected  
Chapter 8 – Trouble is Brewing**

* * *

_My husband…_those words swirled around in Calleigh's over exhausted brain for most of the night. The day before had been a whirlwind of activity. She had met Kyle, Horatio's biological son; the mother, the woman Horatio had slept with for one night was dead and now Horatio had a child to look after; she had, on the spur of the moment, proposed to him and then accepted a just as spontaneous proposal from him; a trip to City Hall; a run in with their professional nemesis Rick Stetler; an outing to a family restaurant; back to her home to collect a few things for the week; and then capping the night by consummating their union as husband and wife. _No wonder I'm tired, _her brain muses as her eyes slowly open.

She looks over at Horatio and smiles warmly; his eyes where still closed, hair mused, faced flushed; but he looked peaceful – a boyish innocent now adorning his handsome face as he got some much needed rest. She was sure that the past few days would have been a nightmare – rest wise and so just lay still, not wanting to awaken a man that needed his sleep. However, his perceptive powers were as sharp asleep as they were awake and she watches in anticipation as his eyelids slowly open and she's greeted by a loving crystal blue gaze.

"Good morning," he whispers as he slightly clears his throat.

"How did you sleep?" She wonders in concern as her fingers gently graze his face.

"Was almost afraid to wake up and find all this was just a sordid nightmare," he huffs as his hands rub his face and he slightly stretches. He quickly turns back to her and leans in for a kiss; as if just trying to confirm the image of her being there beside him, in his bed, as real. "I'm glad it's not and you are here."

"Here to stay," she assures him. "Glad you slept, you needed your rest. So what does Kyle usually do in the morning?"

"Well this morning is a first of its kind and…" Horatio stops. It was his voice that had prompted his son to get out of bed and wander in their direction. They hear and then watch the door handle jiggle, quickly followed by a small hand banging on the door.

"Daddy!" Kyle exclaims as he hits the door.

Horatio looks at Calleigh and frowns. "Guess that manner training stars right now."

"Is this the first morning your door has been locked?"

"Yes and it won't be the last," Horatio tells her firmly as he slowly gets out of bed, reaches for his robe, as they had both slept naked and then looks back to make sure Calleigh was covered up before he opens the door and then bends down to Kyle.

"Dadda," Kyle whimpers as he throws his arms around his father's neck and holds on. However, Horatio doesn't stand up, instead he hugs his son back and then untangles his arms.

"Okay so I guess we start with some rules today," Horatio explains; remembering Alexx's words that to talk and instruct him in an adult tone so the child knew the parent was serious. Even if he didn't get it right at first, repetition would ensure that. _'Child rearing is a complete lifestyle change Horatio. You going to need more patience than you ever thought you could muster but it's important in the long run.'_

Kyle however, not getting the meaning of the word 'rules' just shrugs and tries to push past. Horatio stops him and Kyle looks at him in anger.

"Kyle, when this door is locked and you can't get in that means mummy and daddy are busy and we can't come to see you or you can't come in."

"Why?"

"It's called privacy and you'll learn that as you get older. You can knock. If we open you can come in. If we don't you have to go back to your room and play until we open it for you," Horatio tries to explain, his son just giving him a wide eyed stare. _'It will take repetition but he will get it.'_

"If the door is unlocked or open you can come in."

"Wants to come in now dadda," Kyle insists.

"Mummy and I will be ready in a little bit okay?" Horatio asks with a sigh. Alexx had only told him ground rules had to be instilled right from the start, but she never told him when or how, that was up to him as it was ultimately his family and he was now in charge. But as he looks at the crushed expression on his young son's face, he starts to wonder if he was doing the right thing.

Horatio leans in and kisses Kyle on the forehead and then pulls back with a smile. Before they completely turned in, Horatio had locked the child safety gate across the stairs so that Kyle was trapped upstairs with them; the gate still held.

"You go and play for a bit and come back a bit later, okay?"

"Ok-ay dadda," Kyle moans with a soft whimper before he turns and heads back to his room with a downcast posture, breaking Horatio's heart with each step he took. Horatio then stands back up and looks at Calleigh with a sigh. "Did I do the right thing?"

"He won't hate you for it."

"I know," he agrees with a frown. "Does that mean no early morning sex?" Horatio smiles as he sits down beside her, tenderly pushing some blond strands off her face.

"I don't know," Calleigh shrugs. "I'm learning too. I thought you were kind with him though. He'll have the most learning to do between the three of us."

"I don't know about that Mrs. Caine, I think I'm still learning about you."

"Ah well that's a never ending job Mr. Caine," Calleigh replies with a smile.

"That I believe. Okay so for today…"

"We need to shop and then talk about what to do with my house. I guess I'll have to put it up on the market but…but I have lot of stuff in there," she mentions with a lazy tone as she rolls onto her side, Horatio's fingers slowly pushing down the covers so that he can further explore her bare skin.

"Love seeing you like this," he comments softly as his fingers move lower, teasing her further and causing new shiver bumps to produce.

"I agree," Calleigh retorts as her fingers push back the folds of his robe, revealing his inner thigh. Her short nails start to move upward, forcing Horatio to suck in, but his lips to break into a wide grin. They both hear shuffling and then look back at the door and soon a soft knock is heard.

"Well you did say a little bit," Calleigh reminds him when Horatio's expression wants to turn cross.

"We need to teach him time."

Kyle's hand bangs on the door again, forcing Horatio to just shake his head but resign to his words earlier; he had to keep his word so that he could teach Kyle the same thing.

"I'll get up too," Calleigh states quickly as she pushes the covers back, revealing her naked frame and then getting out.

"Tempting a man like me with that just isn't fair Mrs. Caine," Horatio playfully warns as he tries to grab her.

Calleigh however, just returns a wink before she takes her robe and disappears into the bathroom that was adjacent their bedroom, while Horatio finally opens the door and looks down at Kyle.

"Thank you for waiting Kyle," Horatio tells his son, who merely pushes past and enters the bedroom. Without giving thought to anyone else around, Kyle hops on the bed and starts to jump. Not wanting to seem to harsh or restrictive, Horatio let's Kyle bounce for a bit, until the bathroom door is opened and Calleigh comes out. Kyle stops his jumping and just looks at her in wonder, making both adults just smile.

"It's okay Kyle, I'm not mad sweetie," Calleigh tells him softly. Kyle bounces a bit more before he hops off the bed and rushes for the stairs, banging on the gate with a loud tone. Horatio looks at Calleigh and then heads for the hallway, once again stopping a few feet from Kyle and bending to his level.

"Opens dadda!" Kyle demands with a small whine.

"What do you say?"

"Opens!" Kyle replies.

"Please."

"Da-ddy!" Kyle insists.

"Adults don't responds to the commands of a child Kyle you have to learn. I am guessing that uh…well that it wasn't taught," Horatio pauses. He knows there will come a time when he'll be able to mention Julia's name to his son and he won't be confused. But Calleigh had just taken over the role of mother and he wasn't about to start confusing him further. This was hard enough as it was.

"To have things done for you Kyle you have to say _please._"

"PLEASE!" Kyle shouts, drawing an instant frown from his father.

"No because you shouted. Now go back to your room…"

"NO DADDY!" Kyle whines again in a loud pitched voice. Horatio sits back on his heels and just looks at his son, his frustration growing by the second. It was all so new for them but all the while he had to constantly fight to keep his anger in check; fear of turning out like his father was always close at hand.

So without saying a word, Horatio stands up, takes Kyle by the hand and then marches him back to his room. "Kyle you can come out when only when you are ready not to yell at daddy okay?"

"No dadda," Kyle starts to whimper. "Opens…"

"Now you just wait until either me or mummy are ready to go downstairs okay?"

"Noooo," Kyle starts to huff before he slumps down onto his butt and looks up, drawing an arched set of brows from his father.

"Okay then," Horatio comments as he turns and leaves the room. Kyle quickly gets up and then rushes after him, diverting to the gate and banging on it, trying to get it open.

"Kyle you will wait until we are ready," Horatio tells him in a firm tone. He watches Kyle trundle back to his room and then watches as he slumps to the floor and starts to play with some toys. "It's going to take a lot of work," Horatio mumbles as he heads into his bedroom. Calleigh was already in the shower and as much as wanted to linger a bit longer with her in her naked state, the fact that she was getting ready, signaled to him to do the same. So without hesitation, he starts to dress in jeans and a sweater; the day ahead would be casual but busy. But just before he heads out of the bedroom the phone rings.

_"Horatio?"_

"Morning Frank."

_"So what's going on? Delko said you were sick yesterday."_

"I had something personal to attend to."

_"Would her name happen to start with a C?" Frank asks with a small smirk._

"Frank I'm not sure…"

_"Horatio I'm not two," Frank then laughs. "And I won't say anything - yet."_

"Fair enough, what's going on?"

_"You asked me to keep under the radar tabs on Ron Saris?"_

"And?"

_"And this guy just took out Morton Waltermeyer. No direct proof as of yet but we're working on it. How did you say you knew this guy?"_

"A former acquaintance might have known him. Frank, pull the police records for an accident last Saturday. A woman was killed…a uh…Julia Winston." Horatio knows that as soon as Frank starts to look he might uncover the document that said a child was with her and taken to the hospital; name of Kyle Caine. If that was true, then Ron Saris might have access to that information. If that was the case then he also had something else to worry about. He had to know for sure.

_"Okay and what am I looking for? You think Ron killed this woman Julia? How did you know her Horatio?"_

"Just let me know what you find Frank and I'll tell you my connection," Horatio hangs up as he looks up to see Calleigh entering.

"Does Frank know?"

"About us? Yes I think so," Horatio frowns.

"Frank is friend Horatio and will be happy for us. What did he find?"

"I want him to look at the police report on Julia's death. If Kyle was listed and it was a suspicious accident than maybe Ron Saris might be a bigger threat than we are considering."

"Who did he take out Horatio?" Calleigh asks pointedly.

"Morton Waltermeyer."

"Dade's resident long time front runner."

"And now they have a new boss in town; that is if we can prove Saris did it."

"Horatio, if we go toe to toe with this guy it could mean all our lives," Calleigh tries to reason.

"I know," Horatio sighs as he runs a hand through his hair, his eye shifting from Calleigh's direction to that of Kyle's bedroom. "I won't let Ron take anyone in my family away from me."

"And what about me Horatio? I won't let him take you or Kyle away from me," she says firmly.

"Okay. We'll wait and see what Frank can dig up and then go from there."

"Right," she answers slowly, hesitation and now fear tugging at her tone. "He'll play for keeps Horatio."

"So will I," he promises as he leans in and kisses her on the cheek. "I'll see you downstairs."

Calleigh watches him leave and then feels fear starting to tighten in her stomach. Obviously Ron Saris wasn't a man to suffer lightly but she knows that if a fight is to come, she won't be the first target – the man she loves more than anything will; and his son.

"I'll never let that happen," she vows softly as she closes the bedroom door and hurries to change. She looks over at Horatio's side of the bed and offers a weak smile. "I just got my family and I'll be damned if I let some two bit drug lord wanna be take it from me."

Horatio's mind too was now racing. He had been so caught up in the moments with Kyle coming into his life and then his sudden marriage to Calleigh that he had forgotten about the paperwork details that the hospital might have put through that night. But maybe if the paperwork did show that Julia had a child with her that it wasn't hers? Unless she had somewhere listed that she was his mother and if that was the case then he did have real reason to worry. And what about the lock box?

Since today was already spoken for, he would start a quiet investigation tomorrow into where that key belongs and what that box might contain.

"Pandora's box," Horatio mutters as he reaches Kyle's room and pushes the door all the way open. Kyle drops his toys and quickly stands up. "Want to come downstairs with daddy?"

"Yes!" Kyle states loudly and without any hesitation. They reach the gate and Horatio looks down at Kyle. "What do you say?"

"Please," Kyle answers in a very quiet tone.

"That's correct," Horatio rewards his son with a warm smile as he opens the gate and then both head downstairs. He was correct, Frank did suspect that he might be with Calleigh but now he also faced another trial. Telling the team and then Rick.

"I need a drink."

"I need a dwink," Kyle mimics, forcing Horatio's face to soften into a smile. He looks down and just ruffles Kyle's hair; Calleigh now coming down the stairs to join them. She gives Kyle a kiss and a small squeeze before standing up and kissing Horatio on the cheek.

"Okay breakfast time." Thankfully Calleigh let Kyle sneak a piece of fruit which made him happy and helped him to settle down enough for them to get their simple breakfast on the table.

"I think I'll give Cathy a call about selling my place," Calleigh mentions, trying to break up some of the growing silent tension between her and Horatio. She too was aware that Frank's phone call, especially if anything was discovered had now started a chain reaction that couldn't be stopped. She too knew they couldn't keep their new arrangements secret for very long, Frank, the team, Rick and others would have to be made aware; better if it came from them.

And Ron Saris? Just what was he up to and what was he doing?

XXXXXXXX

_"Boss I got what you wanted. Kids name is Kyle Caine."_

_"So Julia banged some poor sap and had his seed. I don't care who the runt is just as long as it wasn't mine."_

_"Nope wasn't yours but…"_

_"But what?"_

_"But you might be interested to know who the poor sap is that now has his kid back."_

_"Name?"_

_"Horatio Caine."_

_"Lieutenant Horatio Caine of the MDPD?" Saris asks with sudden interest._

_"That's him. What do we do about it?"_

_"Find out everything you can on Horatio Caine and his son Kyle. Right now it's just information. But if Horatio comes at me for any reason I want to know what my aces are."_

_"Think this guy is stupid enough to come after you? For any reason?"_

_"I guess we'll just have to wait and see…just how smart Lieutenant Horatio Caine really is."_

_Saris watches his right hand man walk away before slamming his own angry fist down on a picture of Horatio that was covering a picture of Julia. "Bitch," he mumbles in contempt. "I hope your death was painful. And if Caine does come, his and his seed willl both suffer - slowly."_

XXXXXXXX

"Okay so first we'll go do some shopping and then back to your place," Horatio tells Calleigh as he straps Kyle into his booster seat in the back and then gets into the front. Horatio looks over at Calleigh and smiles, his heart always settling when she smiles back. But he knows that behind her veiled smile; much like his, is worry and concern for trouble that is now brewing.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so am slowly going to introduce a bit more tension and up the personal stakes; coupled with everything else they have to face, but don't worry I will include some fluff and cute family stuff. I wanted to include a bit into Ron with the italic's passage. Hope that was okay as well. Please review and let me know how it's going so far and thanks again!


	9. An Early Warning?

**Title: Something Unexpected  
Chapter 9 – An Early Warning **

**A/N: **Thanks so much everyone for the great reviews! Hope you all like this update just as much.

* * *

Horatio loads Kyle into the front of the large shopping cart as they head for the kids section of the Target Superstore. It was the closest and the one they figured would have everything they need and of course within the right cost bracket; kids stuff as both quickly learned was expensive.

"He'll just grow out of them in a few months," Calleigh sighs as she places a pair of small runners into the cart. As was to be expected, Kyle was trying to grab at everything he saw within hands reach and at eye level; forcing them to spend the same amount of time taking things out of the cart as they did putting them in. The next time Horatio finally said something.

"That's it Kyle, no more."

"I wants it dadda," Kyle tries to grab at the green stuffie that Horatio fishes back out, Calleigh now standing beside the cart.

"No and that's final."

Kyle then looks to Calleigh, giving her a sad face, maybe wondering if she would give in. Calleigh looks at Kyle and utters a small but heavy sigh. It was hard to say no to him but she had to be united with Horatio and so had to remain firm.

"Kyle sweetie, your father said no."

Kyle turns back to Horatio and soon his brow starts to furrow.

"Kyle do you want to walk beside me for a while?" Calleigh tries.

"No," Kyle answers sadly.

"Let's go."

Kyle finally realizes his father isn't giving in but is quickly distracted by something another kid was playing with allowing Horatio to push the cart out of the area, leaving the green dog stuffie on the shelf it was first found. Kyle had finally settled down a little, content in playing with a bright comb from Calleigh's purse, allowing the two adults to finish his shopping.

"So we got an extra pair of shoes, 2 pairs of jeans, some under shirts and over shirts, 2 dress shirts, a sweater and jacket. Do you have any money left?" Calleigh teases.

"None," Horatio offers with a small smile. "Does my wife still love me?"

"Oh I'll just have to press you into service to make up for it," she winks.

"Trust me I'd like that."

"Do we need any groceries?"

As they head for the food section, just walking together and talking about assimilating things into their home from her previous place, Calleigh's heart starts to settle, the feelings the new family vibes were giving her were hard to explain. She had always wondered what Horatio would be like as a family man, but to see it in action was something of a dream. Kyle was actually making him sexier in her eyes. Oh it was a funny thought as he hadn't changed physically. But as she watches him explaining things to the young boy in a soft voice; the boy looking up with adoring blue eyes at his father, something about Horatio just becomes more appealing.

But she wasn't the only one to notice. She also noticed a few other lone female shoppers give him longing glances if she wasn't right at his side. The last one she offered a narrowed gaze to. _Doesn't that woman know I carry a gun? _She growled inside; carnal possession quickly rising to the fore. But thankfully when he looks over at Calleigh, her mind is put to rest and her jealousy quickly subsides, he was indeed different. And he was hers. _My husband._

"Okay so I think we got all that we need," Calleigh mentions as she stows one last item in the buggy; Kyle's attention span really starting to wane. They needed to get him home and allow him to burn some energy off. While he was distracted by Calleigh, Horatio manages to slip in a new toy that he can play with at her place as hers was devoid of anything that Kyle Caine might find interesting. On the ride to Calleigh's, she was on the phone with her friend who was also a realtor, asking for a discreet listing but one that was real.

_"Calleigh everything okay?"_

Calleigh looks over at Horatio sitting in the front seat driving, talking softly to Kyle and knows that she's making the right decision; a scary one but one that wasn't regrettable.

"Everything is perfect Maggie," she tells her friend in truth, drawing Horatio's gaze to hers for a few seconds before he turns back to the road.

"So I take it then it's a go?"

"I'll get the movers there this weekend," Calleigh informs him as they reach her home. They all head inside and as suspected Kyle looks around and then up at his father with a small frown, wondering where they were and what he could do that wouldn't land him in trouble.

"So where do you want us?"

"That is a loaded question," Calleigh teases, forcing Horatio's face to instantly warm. "Come with me."

"Yes ma'am."

"Yes mam," Kyle repeats and then hides behind Horatio's leg with a shy giggle.

"Silly boy," Calleigh laughs as she circles around the other side of Horatio and grabs at Kyle, causing the little boy to shriek with delight and try to run away.

"I got you now," Horatio grabs Calleigh and pulls her back against his chest. Of course being held by him wasn't exactly something she disliked and so before Kyle was back at their side, she plants a quick kiss on his lips and then pulls away.

"Gots you," Kyle pokes Calleigh in the leg and then runs behind Horatio again. Horatio quickly pivots on one foot and grabs at Kyle, the happy child once again squealing with delight. A few breathless minutes later the three of them break apart, Horatio telling Kyle to go upstairs with Calleigh as he went back to the car, wanting to secretly retrieve the toy he had bought him.

Kyle kicked up a bit of a fuss but then took Calleigh's hand and allowed her to lead him upstairs; always turning back to see when his father would be returning.

_However, as soon as Horatio steps out of Calleigh's home, he's unaware now of the carefully concealed set of eyes watching his every move, taking a few pictures of himself and his car, secretly documenting what the unsuspecting Lieutenant was up to; taking notes for Ron Saris._

Horatio grabs the toy from trunk and heads back inside and upstairs. But as soon as he gets there he notices Calleigh in the closet, her back to Kyle and Kyle taking out of her suitcase whatever she was putting in; most recently distracted by a lace covered bra.

"Kyle did you ask mummy if you could play with that?" Horatio asks firmly, prompting Calleigh to turn in haste and see what the small boy had gotten himself into now.

"No dadda," Kyle mentions sadly as his arms slump to his sides, the middle of the bra still clutched in his fingers.

"That um…item is mummy's and you will give it back to her and say you're sorry."

"Sowry mummy," Kyle laments as he hands over the slightly mangled bra.

"Okay thank you Kyle," Calleigh praises, kissing him on the head and then letting him turn back to Horatio.

"Kyle I want you to take this," he hands the toy to his now eagerly awaiting son, "and sit there in the corner and play while I help mummy. Okay?"

"Okay daddy," Kyle answers readily as he takes the bucket of blocks and rushes for the corner, plunks himself down and gets right to work. Horatio's fingers move toward the bra only to have Calleigh playfully slap the top of his wrist.

"Horatio, did you ask mummy if you could play with that?" She arches her brows, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Hmm can I ask mummy if I can play with her?" Horatio retorts with a small chuckle. Both of them look over at Kyle who seems to be completely oblivious to their flirty adult banter; which, they both agreed was for the best. Horatio helps Calleigh fill up a few more boxes and then sits down beside Kyle while Calleigh gets a few more personal items from the bathroom. Finally it was time to head back home.

As predicted, Kyle had fallen asleep and so when they arrived, Horatio carries him upstairs, gently deposits him in his toddler's bed and then heads back down to help Calleigh with the things they bough for him and the things they brought from her home. Calleigh heads to the bathroom to put a few more of her things away, leaving Horatio to make room in his dresser for a few more of her things.

He heads around to her side of the bed and then slowly pulls the drawer open, peering inside but then stopping when he notices a few things that he didn't before; totally unaware that he now had a silent audience. He pulls out a pair of adult handcuffs and a blindfold and smiles, feeling his body starting to twitch.

"Horatio, did you ask mummy if you could play with those?" Calleigh's firm voice, forces him to turn around with a small gasp.

"Calleigh I was…I didn't mean…" he stammers as he quickly shoves the items back in the drawer and closes it in haste. "I didn't mean to snoop."

"Oh I think you did," she folds her arms across her chest. "We need to get one thing straight right now Horatio," she starts in a firm tone; her mind delighting in the sexual power she possessed over him.

"Right well I was just cur…"

But before Horatio can finish, Calleigh leans in, grasps the back of his head with her hand and forces his lips to hers. "I will punish you for that," she whispers as she pulls back and leaves the room, leaving him standing in stunned silence. Horatio's lips curl upward as he just shakes his head and then resumes his previous task of putting her more public items away in his drawers.

"Any further trouble you got into while I was away?" Calleigh asks softly as they hover outside Kyle's bedroom in the hallway.

"Ah no," Horatio answers as he leans in and kisses her. "But I wouldn't mind the punishment," he pulls back with a wink.

"Mum-my," Kyle's voice moans from his bedroom, forcing them to pull apart and Calleigh to go and see what's wrong. She slowly sits down beside him on his bed and looks at his weak expression.

"What is it sweet boy?"

"Sick tummy," he huffs, prompting Calleigh's palm to go to his forehead and then look up at Horatio.

"He's warm. Maybe that candied popcorn as a snack wasn't a good idea," Calleigh laments as she looks back down. "Just rest okay and I'll make you…something," she sighs as she lets Horatio sit with Kyle as she heads outside into the hallway. But she had to be honest with herself right now; Kyle was sick and she didn't really know what to do.

"I need some help," she tells herself in a hushed tone before she heads downstairs and reaches for the phone.

_"Calleigh, honey I was wondering when you were going to call. Are you at Horatio's?"_

"Yes and Kyle says he's sick. We were at my place and…well he ate some candied popcorn, we thought it was okay but now he's warm and I don't know what to do."

_"First take a deep breath. He's going to be okay. Unless he's allergic to corn. Is he?"_

"No we had corn last night and…oh wait…" Calleigh pauses, eliciting a laugh from her close friend.

_"Baby I already know your secret."_

"You do?"

_"As soon as I met that darling child I knew that when you did you wouldn't be able to stay away."_

"I can't," Calleigh agrees with a small sigh. "What do I do? We are both so lost with all this?"

_"Well he might just be on a sugar low right now and is sick because he has nothing else in his tummy and was probably excited or worked up over something. Now here is what you do…"_

Calleigh glances back upstairs; eyeing the room Horatio was still in as her brain continues to process what Alexx was telling her. "Thank you so much."

_"Anything for you baby," Alexx answers warmly. "When are we going to see you two around the lab again? People are starting to wonder."_

"Well tomorrow is the weekend. So Monday? I know Horatio has been calling in and dodging the team effectively but…"

_"But you'll have to face them Monday. The team has your back; both of yours."_

"But we…right it can wait until Monday."

_"Go look after your family and call if you need anything."_

"My family? Alexx I never said…" Calleigh stammers, once again getting a soft bout of laughter from her friend.

_"Calleigh, stop stressing and go help your boy."_

"Right, thank you."

Calleigh heads into the kitchen and quickly gets started on the culinary advice her friend gave her. Horatio, in the meantime had tried to get up several times, but Kyle would moan and Horatio would stay put. So while he was waiting, Horatio pulls out a book and softly reads to his son.

"Do you want to throw up?"

"No," Kyle answers weakly.

"Does your tummy still hurt?"

"Yes," Kyle nods his head again, causing a frown of concern to adorn Horatio's brow.

A few minutes later, Horatio hears Calleigh coming up the stairs and then watches as she appears in the doorway with a small tray of food in her hands.

"You sure he can eat."

"Alexx said he could."

"Alexx," Horatio says slowly.

"Well you aren't the only one who can call her for help," Calleigh smiles sweetly as she trades places with Horatio. She had made a small soft boiled egg, a piece of soft toast and some milk. Kyle sits up a bit more and Calleigh then starts to break off small pieces of the bread, dip them into the gooey center of the egg and feed it to the sad little boy a few feet away.

Horatio watches her tender care with an adoring smile, his love for Calleigh growing by the second; his mind confirming to him that he would be lost without her here to help him. He leaves her with Kyle and heads back downstairs to get supper for him and Calleigh started; heading upstairs about fifteen minutes later only to carry Kyle back downstairs, nestle him on the couch and turn on a movie for him to watch.

"You got all this started?" Calleigh asks in surprise as she goes into the kitchen to see dinner nearly completed.

"Well I do know a _few things _Mrs. Caine."

"Ah looks like someone is trying to get back into my good books," she smirks as she kisses him quickly and then pulls away. But Horatio's arm quickly shoots out and pulls her back against his chest, his arms wrapping around her waist and holding her captive in his grasp.

"But I still get my punishment right?" He teases with a husky tone as he presses his lips against hers.

"You call an early night's sleep punishment?" Calleigh whispers.

"Are we just going to be sleeping?"

"Yes."

"Then yes I could call that punishment," Horatio lightly pouts, making Calleigh laugh as she pulls away and then takes the item out of the over. They settle around the table, talking lightly but also watching Kyle in concern. Just before dinner finishes, Kyle slowly gets up from the couch and wanders over to see what they were eating, climbing up on Horatio's lap and just resting his weary frame against his father's strong chest.

"Are you feeling better Kyle?" Horatio asks as he kisses the top of Kyle's head.

"Yes," Kyle nods and then looks up at Calleigh with a small smile.

"Then thank mummy."

"Thank you mummy," Kyle says softly, making Calleigh lean in and kiss him on the cheek. They linger with him a bit longer before Horatio carries him back up, tucks him into bed and then comes to help Calleigh clean up before it was their turn to head upstairs and turn in for the night.

But as soon as Horatio enters their bedroom he sees Calleigh dressing in her pajamas.

"So you were uh…serious about getting some actual sleep."

"Well we can't have sex every night."

"We can't?" Horatio counters as he watches her get into bed. "Okay then."

"Goodnight my love," Calleigh smiles sweetly at him.

Horatio knew there were times when he wasn't allowed to push certain female boundaries and other times when he could just take what he wanted. Trouble was he hadn't lived with her long enough to know if things weren't okay and so just resigned himself to the fact that he would just have to rest tonight.

"Hmm sleeping shirtless are you?" Calleigh smiles as he climbs into bed beside her, his arms encircling her instantly.

"Yes is that okay?"

"More than okay," Calleigh says warmly as she kisses him on the mouth before she reaches up and turns off the light.

Horatio settles into his sleep, the soft lush body of his wife pressed up against him for what he figures is the rest of the night. However, a few hours into his sleep, his body quickly becomes aware of the fact that he can't turn over all that well and his eyes snap open. But when he's unable to fully open them and is aware he can't move as he wants panic takes over.

"Calleigh?" Horatio says in haste as he realizes that he's blindfolded and his wrists cuffed over his head, threaded through the headboard.

"Right here my love," she purrs as her lips brush his. "Told you I'd punish you."

"Mmm and indeed you have," Horatio's lips curl upward into a very satisfied smile.

"And now I'm going to leave you like that," she teases as she plants warm kisses on his bare chest and then pulls back.

"Not…fair," Horatio groans as his body gently thrashes under her touch. "That is…punishment indeed."

"Yes that's right," she whispers as the tip of her tongue teases the outer curve of his ear, forcing his flesh to instantly enflame with shiver bumps and his stomach to suck in.

"Calleigh…" Horatio begs, his entire body reveling in the delight his wife was providing. "I need you."

"Yes you do," she counters as she starts to kiss his chest, moving lower. But she too was only able to have him at her mercy like that for so long before she needed a release. So without telling him what her next move was, her naked frame slowly straddles his and their union quickly starts.

Calleigh removes the blindfold, locking eyes with her husband before her lips crush his in hungry desire. His loving but firm demand to be let go is ignored the first time; their rhythm increasing. But the second time he asks in a softer, almost tormented tone, she happily complies, soon relishing in the feel of his strong arms holding her close as they race together toward the finish line.

"Calleigh…"

"Horatio!"

They each call the other's names just as their union is complete and both slump together as one, happy and satisfied.

"I love you," Horatio whispers as his fingers graze her flushed cheek.

"I love you too."

"You can punish me any time. But I must warn you…"

"Yes?"

"I tend to like to get even," he tells her with a small frown.

"Ah well then I'll just have to up my game if you do."

"Bring it on," he counters with a wide grin before he pulls her close and kisses her firmly once more. The two of them settle into bed once again, lights off; both of them happy and satisfied.

However, before they were even awake a message from a friend would ensure their weekend wouldn't go exactly as planned.

_'Horatio, just saw the report on Julia's death. It mentions a boy, Kyle. Kyle Caine. Is he your son? What the hell is going on Horatio? And one more thing. If I could find out that easily you can be sure Ron Saris can as well. Looks like we might have trouble coming our way. I need to see you first thing Monday morning. I deserve some answers to all this. Frank.'

* * *

_

**A/N:** Okay so Horatio's gamble didn't pay off; Frank knows and so does Ron. Trouble is coming. What do you think Frank's reaction is going to be? And the teams? Hope you liked the mix of family stuff, angst and fluff in this chappy and stay tuned as lots more to come.


	10. A sudden division?

**Title: Something Unexpected  
Chapter 10 – A sudden division?**

* * *

Horatio finally opens his eyes and then looks over at Calleigh who had offered him a very sexy surprise just after he had fallen asleep, his mind still replaying his waking up blindfolded, cuffed and really at her mercy. It was one of the most exhilarating sexual rushes a woman had given him and this was from his wife, she really was amazing and she was all his.

He watches as she slowly starts to stir awake, her body stretching under the covers and forcing his body to want to twitch with anticipation. His fingers rest on her cheek and start to stroke her soft skin, forcing an instant smile to her perfect lips.

"Love waking up to you," Horatio tells her in truth as he leans in and kisses her on the lips.

"Me too," Calleigh answers with a small yawn.

"Tired?"

"A little because of my husband."

"Well if I recall your husband was a little tied up last night, how was it his fault?"

"Because he made me want to just take him in the middle of the night. Sorry," she winks with a wide grin.

"Yes well just make sure it happens again," Horatio smiles in return as he kisses her firmly on the mouth once more. Horatio looks over at the clock and then at Calleigh with a small frown; neither had heard from Kyle just yet.

"I'll go and check on our boy," Calleigh tells him warmly. "So what is the plan for this weekend?"

"How about a part outing? I think the weather is going to be nice."

"I like that idea," Calleigh agrees before she kisses him once more and then quickly hops out of bed before Horatio can grab at her; laughing at him and just leaving him to shake his head and smile. He watches her go before he rolls onto his other side and reaches for his phone. He sees the new text message from Frank and quickly opens it; his smile instantly dropping and replaced by a deep frown.

"So Ron knows…damn it," Horatio curses.

Calleigh slowly opens Kyle's door to see the little boy sitting on the floor playing with some Lego and plastic action figures.

"Good morning Kyle," Calleigh greets as she kneels down beside him, resting back on her feet.

"Goo moring mummy," Kyle looks up at her with a smile. "...ants to pay wit me?"

"Sure," Calleigh answers and his face breaks into a wide grin. She rests her hand on his forehead and smiles, he was back to normal. But they sure had learned a valuable lesson; to be very careful with his snacks and to make sure he wasn't taking in only sugar if dinner wasn't closely following.

"Is your tummy okay Kyle?"

"Yes," he answers as he hands her a small Lego man. "Suba seeve," he points to the man dressed in a small scuba outfit, complete with little Lego flippers and a snorkel.

"Ah and where does scuba steve go?"

"In tis," Kyle shoves a small boat into her fingers.

Calleigh puts the little Lego man into the boat and then starts to move the boat around on the floor, drawing out a few laughs from the delighted little boy at her playful antics. Horatio watches from the door way with a perplexed mind. If Frank was able to find out so fast then he was confident Ron had also. So if Ron already knew maybe he didn't care nd was prepared just to leave them alone. But would that change? Monday would hold a host of various issues for them including telling the team and then checking out what that small key belonged to. And if it was opened would it unleash the evils of Pandora's box or just be something innocent and benign?

But as he hears his son's warm laughter and further listens to Calleigh's loving and soothing voice his mind confirms that he'll offer his own life before he'd ever let anyone hurt either one of them; his family.

"Want to join us?" Calleigh asks, sensing his presence and prompting Kyle to look up with a wide grin.

"DADDY!" He half shouts as he holds up some toys for his father to take. "Pays wit us."

"Okay, who am I?"

"Well I am going to give you scuba steve and take…well she looks like a girl," Calleigh laughs. "And she'll make sure you two boys are kept in line."

"Uh oh Kyle, looks like mummy is on to us," Horatio says in a serious tone, drawing a small laugh from his happy son. So the three of them settle in for a play session of Lego and action figures before it's time to break apart and get the day started; Horatio taking Kyle to have a shower with him, and Calleigh getting dressed and heading downstairs.

"Okay Kyle close your eyes," Horatio instructs his young son as he stands by his father in the large shower stall as streams of very warm water pour down upon them. Horatio gently washes Kyle's hair, eliciting a few laughs from his son when the soap would trickle down his sides and tease his tingling skin.

When the water was out Kyle looks up at Horatio with a frown.

"What is it?"

"What's this?" Kyle points to a scar on Horatio's right hip, a small chewed up piece of skin that wasn't as smooth as the rest.

"Daddy was hurt a few years back, it's called a scar."

"Sar?"

"Scar."

"S…car," Kyle sounds out. "What's this?"

"Well this is…" Horatio's face gently flushes as Kyle points to his groin. _Never in my life would I have ever expected to be telling my son about sex organs in a shower. _So after taking a deep breath, Horatio starts into a very brief explanation only to groan when Kyle follows that up with…

"Why daddy?"

"Why indeed," Horatio sighs as he looks down at Kyle with a weak smile. _And this is only the beginning. _Thankfully Horatio was able to dodge more questions about his body parts, telling Kyle that breakfast was being made and they couldn't keep mummy waiting much longer. However, he knows that these kinds of personal questions will only increase as Kyle gets older. In reality, Ron Saris had nothing on the trials of explaining puberty; that was something he was really dreading.

As he steps out of the shower into the steamy room, wrapping his son in a large plush towel, Horatio's mind now wonders what Ron is up to if anything. He looks down at Kyle who was drying is face and frowning at a few damp strands that would tickle his face and then look up at his father with a smile and Horatio knows that he'd never let anyone harm his beloved son.

He picks up Kyle, still wrapped in the towel and carries him into his bedroom. Kyle's fingers play with his own damp auburn locks, bringing a smile to Horatio's face when he feels a droplet escape and Kyle chase after it, his fingers trailing down his smooth chest.

"Okay so lets see what you should wear today," Horatio mumbles as he places Kyle on the floor and pulls out a few things. He lets Kyle put on his own underwear, smirking as the little boy works up the Spiderman boxers and then showing his father a triumphant smile. "Socks too," Horatio tells Kyle who then looks dazed. "Right. How about I show you…" Horatio bends to his knees and starts to pull up a sock, watching as Kyle then takes the next one and proceeds to do the same thing his father just did. "Very good," Horatio praises and Kyle offers a toothy grin. "Okay shirt and pants are yours. I have to get dressed as well."

"You do do you?" Calleigh's soft retort is heard from the doorway. Horatio twists around to see her eyeing him with a hungry gaze and feels his face starting to warm. "Better leave quick and let me help him before I just take that towel from you right now."

Horatio just nods and grins as he pushes himself upright, telling Kyle that mummy will finish and heads into his own bedroom to dress, his mind now eager to tell Calleigh about Ron Saris and what he might know about them. He starts to dress, pulling on jeans as it was the weekend and an undershirt but pauses when Calleigh reappears before he can pull on his sweater.

"Oh I missed the best part," she flirts and he smiles. But his smile quickly fades and she moves in closer. "Horatio what is it?"

"I got a message from Frank and he um…well he knows about Kyle."

"Was he mad?"

"He demanded the truth and I know we do owe him. I told him we'd tell him and then the team first thing Monday morning. But the part that concerns me most is…if Frank was able to find out that easy…"

"Then maybe Ron Saris already knows?"

"That is what I am thinking."

"Okay so then why hasn't he made a move?"

"I think this might have something to do with it," Horatio holds up the small safety deposit key. "I am going to find out what his opens on Monday. Maybe Julia did have something on Ron Saris that he killed her for. Or it could also be nothing."

"But we have to make sure that if we open that box and unleash hell that we'll have a plan in place before Ron does," Calleigh mentions, neither of them realizing that Ron Saris's plan was already in motion and they were the ones behind. "What else do we know about Ron?"

"Nothing good," Horatio huffs as Kyle comes bounding into the room and hops on the bed and starts to jump; looking at both adults with a warm smile. "Did you um…still want to go…"

"To the uh…yeah I do. Do you?" Calleigh counters, neither wanting to mention the 'park' in case both weren't up for it and then Kyle's hopes would be crushed. A family outing without all the family wasn't much of anything.

"I do."

"I do too," she agrees. "I don't want to live behind a barricade because of this creep."

"Calleigh…"

"We'll just be extra careful. You know keep an eye out for strangers and such."

"Right," Horatio nods as he grabs at his son, pulling him into his strong embrace and forcing the boy to laugh with delight. The three of them head downstairs for breakfast, both Horatio and Calleigh trying to keep the conversation light and not force their own tension and doubts about Ron Saris to transfer to an innocent and unsuspecting Kyle. A

"Kyle do you want to go to the park?" Horatio asks after breakfast.

"YES!" Kyle shouts as he hops up from the table and races for the front door, nearly slamming into it and trying to grab his jacket and pull it on. Horatio laughs as he follows after his son, telling him he has to wait for them to get ready as well. After he was given a sweater and a hoodie and his runners were on, it was time for all of them to head outside into the fresh late morning air and head for the car.

But now that Horatio knows that Ron knows, his eyes start to dart nervously around, wondering if they were perhaps being watched or if he was just being overly paranoid. He turns to Calleigh and offers her a tight lipped smile; his uneasiness not lost on the woman, his wife, in the passenger seat beside him. She rests her hand on his for a few seconds, both listening to Kyle chattering away in the backseat, telling his favorite stuffie dog that had accompanied him on the outing all about what was going on.

They reach the park and get out, Horatio taking Kyle's hand and tightening his grasp, hoping to impede his young son from just darting away from them.

_"Yeah they're at the park."_

_"Excellent. Keep an eye on them and tell Reggie when they are leaving. Reggie get your ass inside that house and check the boys room. Whatever that bitch had you can be sure she sent it along with her son when he was collected by his father, Lieutenant Caine. The hospital said a small bag was at the scene and given to the boy. Find it and find out what is inside. I want those numbers! Damn bitch won't cross me. I don't care if she's dead!"_

_"Yes Sir," Reggie answers before he heads for Horatio's front entrance dressed as a phony electrical worker._

"Sings dadda! Sings!"

"Think it's too soon after he ate?" Horatio eyes the swings and then looks at Calleigh; neither wanting Kyle to get sick right away on his first outing. Calleigh looks at Horatio and slightly frowns and then offers a small shrug after looking at her watch.

"Guess we just learn as we go along right?"

"Right," Horatio answers as they head for the swings. "I'll get some of that popcorn for later," Horatio nods toward the small open concession stand.

"Push me mummy!" Kyle demands with a smile as he wiggles himself onto the swing and holds on. Calleigh pulls back and then starts to push, sending Kyle a ways ahead of her and delighting as he laughs and calls out to his father to look at him. Calleigh pushes him once more and then turns to look at the people just milling about, trying to see if anything was out of place. _Are we being watched?_

She sees two men playing football catch, a few families, some teens, a woman walking her dog and…and a man sitting in his car watching. She feels her stomach instantly tighten and her world start to slow. But just then a woman walks up and he smiles and she gets into the car and it pulls away.

"Calleigh?" Horatio's soft voice pulls her back. "You okay?"

"Yeah I…was just…"

"Wondering if we are being watched now?"

"Silly right?"

"Hardly," Horatio tells her as he watches Kyle still on the swings. "We have to be prepared right?"

"What if nothing happens?"

"That is the best case scenario," Horatio hands her the small bag of popcorn and then heads over to Kyle, pushing him a bit higher and delighting in seeing his son so happy.

After a few more turns on the swings, they each take a hand and the three of them slowly walk toward another section of the park, one with a fountain and some benches just to sit and relax. Kyle runs to the edge of the fountain, Calleigh quickly following behind him. They splash their hands in the water and laugh, Calleigh watching with a wide grin as Kyle's small fingers try to grab at something a few feet away. Suddenly Kyle is hoisted into the air by his father and spun around a few times, squealing loudly with delight before he's set down on the grass and makes a funny face before he tumbles to his butt.

"Mummy's turn," Horatio grabs Calleigh in his arms and swings her around, until he stops and both fall to the grass, laughing and a bit dizzy. Kyle take advantage of his fallen parents to jump on them, rolling with his father in the grass until both stop and just try to catch their breath.

"Time for a snack," Calleigh calls father and son to the bench and all three of them start to enjoy the popcorn and a few other goodies that Horatio had picked up. But no matter how much fun they were all having, both seasoned CSI's knew that until they knew what Ron's motives where, their minds wouldn't be at peace.

"What are you thinking about?" Calleigh asks Horatio as they sit side by side on the bench, Calleigh's hand in Horatio's and Kyle on the grass a few feet away playing with a ball.

"I am thinking about what Ron Saris might be up to and where he is right now?"

_"Well what the hell did you find in there?"_

_"Nothing boss," Reggie tells Ron Saris as he carefully exits Horatio's home. With the use of a very skilled device, he was able to by pass the security system, enter and then quickly head upstairs to where the bedrooms might be and then upon seeing Kyle's started to carefully search, leaving everything as he had found. But since Horatio had the key to the safety deposit box on him, nothing vital was found._

_"Damn bitch!" Ron's fist pounding on the table causes Reggie to jump. "You sure you looked through everything?"_

_"Maybe she gave him nothing?"_

_"My memory stick is missing you half wit! That has the deal numbers on it. If Caine gets his hands on it, it's game over for all of us."_

_"So what do we do?"_

_"Come back and we'll make a new plan."_

It was late afternoon when it was time for them to head back, having spent the last few hours just enjoying the outdoors and sunshine, hotdogs, popcorn and of course cotton candy. By the time they were heading back to the car, Kyle was fast sleep on his father's shoulder; remaining that way until they got home and was in his bed. Horatio touches his son's flushed face while he sleeps in his bed and feels his heart race. He would open the box on Monday, but what was inside and how would it affect them all?

"Is he still asleep?" Calleigh asks as Horatio comes into the kitchen to help with a light dinner.

"After all that fresh air and exercise I am almost ready to join him."

"Oh come on _old man_," Calleigh teases as she hands him a plate. "Time to set the table. Just means we'll have an early night."

"That I don't mind Mrs. Caine," Horatio smiles as he walks back up to her and wraps his arms around her waist. "Are you tired also?" He nuzzles her ear, his warm breath tickling her skin and forcing her entire core to warm. But just before their private session can turn even more serious, they hear Kyle calling to them from the top of the stairs and the moment is broken. Horatio hurries to get his son, leaving Calleigh to finish their meal.

"So what is on the agenda for tomorrow?" Horatio inquires as they linger around the dinner table after the meal, Kyle now very content in playing with two small Lego men and his dessert spoon. He places one of the men on the edge of the spoon and then laughs as he pushes him over into the remaining Jell-O bits and watches as he bounces off into the bare part of the bowl.

"Kyle don't play with your food," Calleigh states softly as she takes the bowl away but leaves Kyle the spoon and two men. Kyle looks at his father who merely shakes his head and knows that he cannot fuss or he might lose more than just the bowl.

"Well do have a few more things to do around here before our busy day on Monday. Are we going to tell Frank first?"

"Oh I'm sure he'll be waiting for us in the parking lot," Horatio smirks. "Frank I am not worried about."

"The team?"

"Rick."

"Well we always worry about Rick," Calleigh sighs. "How long do you think we can keep from him?"

"Well Mrs. Caine," Horatio pauses as he takes her hand in his. "We'll both deal with and confront Mr. Stetler when the time is right."

"Ah good point. Want to watch a movie?"

"YES!" Kyle interrupts with an enthusiastic grin, making them both smile.

"You set it up and I'll clean up," Horatio tells her. Calleigh gives him a nod and then heads into the living room to help Kyle set up a Disney movie, Cars, to be exact, and then when Horatio joins them, they all settle on the couch to watch. The movie isn't even over when Kyle is once again sleep, and both adults close behind. Tonight would be an early night for all of them.

Sunday, was pretty much the same as Saturday. A late morning breakfast, spending time as a family and then getting stuff done around the house; a large part of their mental time was also spent talking to Kyle and preparing him for him being with a babysitter for most of the day tomorrow. As it would be his first day with Alexx's trusted friend, they would have to ensure that they were off a bit earlier to get him and slowly make their days longer during the week, but both agreed that their schedules would have to change. It wasn't going to be easy to keep it from Rick, but it had to be done.

"So all set?" Horatio asks Kyle early Monday morning as they all prepare to leave. Kyle, however, was just sitting on the floor and not making any attempt to put on his little Velcro runners.

"No dadda," Kyle laments sadly, prompting Horatio to sit down beside his young son.

"I know today is going to be tough on all of us Kyle, but mummy and daddy have to go to work. We will see you later."

"NO!" Kyle shouts as he flings himself into Horatio's arms. "No dadda, no."

"Kyle, mummy and I will see you later but we have to go to work. We love you very much and I promise I will be back later."

Horatio looks up at Calleigh but knows it has to be done. Without saying another word, Horatio pulls on Kyle's runners and then helps Calleigh put on his jacket. Kyle had for the most part calmed a bit in his tantrum, long enough for them to get him into the car, into his booster seat and then head for the new babysitter; once again neither aware they were being followed.

They arrive at the strange house and as soon as they near the front door, Kyle stops and tries to run away, prompting Horatio to quickly grab his son before he can dart into traffic and hold him as they enter the house.

"Morning, how is he today?"

"Scared," Calleigh tells her in truth.

"Hi Kyle, I'm Rita and this is my boy James," she introduces her own son. "Can you say hello?"

Kyle shakes his head no and then buries it in the dark folds of Horatio's suit jacket.

"Alexx told me about his situation and I'm sure the first few days will be tough without out but he'll soon get used to it and we are a friendly bunch here," Rita nods toward the living room where two other boys and two girls were. "I only take six kids at a time so there is lots of time and attention from me. But if something is just not working after a week I'll let you know."

"Okay Kyle," Horatio starts to explain to his son. "Mummy and I have to go to work. You are going to stay here…"

"NO!" Kyle shouts and Horatio just sighs.

"Just put him down and be firm. The first day for Markus over there was tough, he never left the door and cried all day. The cops came to inspect but after his family explained and vouched for me it was okay and Markus got used to it. And trust me, on one will make fun of him for crying; they have all been in the same situation. Kyle will be fine here."

"No dadda, no," Kyle shakes his head as soft, sad tears stream forth, forcing Horatio's heart to beat heavily in his chest.

Both Horatio and Calleigh offer a few more assuring words, bend down, kiss their son and then head for the door and finally close it; both of them cringing as they listen to Kyle's small fists pounding on the door, calling for his daddy to come back.

"Tonight is going to be fun," Horatio laments dryly as they get into their car and head for the MDPD lab. As suspected, Frank was outside waiting for them; his trademark frown upon his usually placid face.

"Yeah it's an ambush," Frank remarks as they both walk up to him with frowns. "Figured I'd save myself the hassle of hearing it from one and then the other."

"Morning Frank. Okay so," Horatio looks at Calleigh and offers her a small smile before looking at his best friend. "About three years ago I met a woman named Julia Winston when I was on an undercover case. We uh…"

"Yeah had a one night stand, I gathered that," Frank volunteers, drawing a small smirk to Horatio's lips.

"Well as a result of that one night stand, I have a son, Kyle Caine, that came to me last Saturday as a result of Julia being killed in…"

"Murdered Horatio, I found evidence to suggest that accident might have been on purpose. Who the hell is this Ron Saris?"

"A man not to piss off."

"Yeah I see that. So where is Kyle now?" Frank asks, looking at Calleigh. But at the same moment he notices her wedding band and then Horatio's, Eric exits the building and approaches them. "Hold on here...did you two get married?" Frank blurts out, forcing Eric to halt in his tracks and look at them in shock.

"We…we did Frank," Horatio answers in truth.

"H? Calleigh? What the hell?" Eric asks angrily.

"We need to tell the team the whole story Frank," Horatio states.

"Like right now," Frank suggests.

"So this is real? You two got married?" Eric stammers as he looks at Calleigh with a heavy frown. "Well I don't agree."

"What?" Calleigh looks at her friend in surprise. Then before the three of them can utter another word, Eric storms back inside, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so a bit of tension brewing on the home front. So think Eric will confess the real reason he's upset they are married? How will the rest of the team react? What will happen when Horatio opens the safety deposit box and will Kyle survive daycare? Lots more to come so please review and let me know what you thought and stay tuned for more!


	11. Opening Pandora's Box

**Title: Something Unexpected  
Chapter 11 – Opening Pandora's Box**

**

* * *

**

"Let me talk to Eric," Calleigh quickly suggests, drawing a small frown to Horatio's face but his lips unable to offer a jealous protest in front of his friend. His mind now wonders if perhaps Eric was indeed jealous and would perhaps try to subvert things by even going to Rick on them? Horatio was aware that Eric and Calleigh had dated briefly and then mutually broke up; her always assuring him that Eric meant nothing more than a friend and that Eric also felt the same way. _Is Eric jealous? Or just angry over our secrecy._

"I'll uh…call the team. Frank?"

"Oh I'm not gonna miss this," Frank smirks as he follows after Horatio.

"Frank..."

"Horatio, whatever you do in your private life is that. But if this guy is affecting the team you know we had to know. That and the fact you two are married."

"Are you um...mad?"

"At Ron? Hell yes. He's a not good son of a...well you know. But I am more surprised by all this with your son and the quick marriage, but I understand and have your back."

"That's what I needed to hear."

"And Delko?" Frank asks softly.

"I...I don't know yet Frank. I know he and Calleigh had dated before but I thought it was in the past."

"Want me to talk to him?" Frank volunteers with a small smirk.

"Not...yet," Horatio winks in return and Frank just nods.

Calleigh goes in search or Eric, finally hearing some grumbling coming from the locker room and enters only to have Eric slam his locker shut and her whole body involuntarily shudder. "Eric?" She mentions his name softly and he turns to her with a narrowed gaze. "What is going on?"

"Didn't take you for one as sleeping with the boss Calleigh."

"What I do on my own private time is none of your business Eric."

"Is that so?" He storms up to her, forcing Calleigh to take a step back. He grabs her wrist and looks at the wedding ring with a heavy frown. "Tell me this isn't favoritism."

"We will remain professional Eric," Calleigh yanks her wrist free. "I don't have to answer to you but I thought we were friends."

"Yeah so did I," Eric shrugs. "Guess if you want to get married and not even tell a friend…"

"Eric it was sudden. Horatio and I had planned to tell everyone this morning and the um…well rather unusual circumstances that led to all this."

"Right," Eric just shakes his head as he turns to leave.

"Why does this bother you so much?" Calleigh presses a bit more, prompting Eric to turn around slowly.

"I uh…well I thought that…you know never mind. You want H…yeah whatever."

"Eric…" Calleigh states in a firmer tone. "You and I parted as friends with no more words said about…well anything romantic between us. I certainly didn't lead you on and I thought we had gone our separate ways in the dating world."

"Yeah…so did I," Eric pauses as he turns to leave the room for good this time. "I guess it wasn't as mutual as I thought."

And with that he leaves her standing in the locker room to ponder the growing tension. With everything else they would be facing, having dissention in the ranks wasn't something else they wanted to contend with. They know that as soon as Rick finds out, there will be more pressure on the home front as it were to change things, perhaps one of them even leaving the team but that was the only thorn they wanted to work with. Eric wasn't planned.

Calleigh takes a deep swallow and heads for Horatio's office where she figures the rest of the core team has now gathered. Would Eric be there? And what would working with him be like now? As she nears she sees that Eric isn't around and looks at Horatio and only offers him a small frown and then a mild shrug before she enters.

"So uh…what's goin' on H?" Ryan pipes up first.

Frank looks over at Horatio and just offers a small nod and then looks around, noticing that Eric wasn't to be seen.

"I won't go into too many details but here are the facts. A few nights ago a woman I have known in the past brought my um…my son Kyle to me. Her name was Julia and she was killed the following night."

"Your son?" Natalia asks.

"His mother was killed?" Ryan inquires.

Alexx just gives her friends a sympathetic smile, knowing that this wasn't easy for either of them, especially if Eric wasn't in agreement; his absence was telling proof of that.

"I now have legal custody of my son, Kyle and well…" Horatio pauses and then looks over at Calleigh.

"And Horatio and I got married a few days ago."

"What?" Both Ryan and Natalia ask at once. Ryan looks at Alexx and then at Frank in suspect. "You two knew?"

"Just found out this morning," Frank answers in truth.

"It wasn't my secret to tell," Alexx smiles at Ryan. "I'll be right back," she tells the team as she goes in search of Eric.

"So uh…okay so how does this affect things?" Ryan wonders in a quiet tone.

"Nothing will affect the team in…"

"Really? What about you know calls to pick up your son and…I mean no offense H but…"

"I understand your concern Mr. Wolfe, but I can assure you that business will run as usual around here. However, cooperation is a big part of being a team and I can assure you that if it was one of you coming to me with this I know you would be seeking some understanding with the hopes of getting a bit of a break now and again. That is all we are asking."

Ryan looks at his boss and then over at Natalia and then shrugs. "Well if you want my support you got it," Ryan finally concludes.

"Yeah mine too," Natalia agrees. "I do think it's well…sudden but given the circumstances…"

"So you guys were then…dating?" Ryan asks with a small smile.

"Our private time…"

"Is right…yours I got it," Ryan nods, garnering a small sigh from his partner, Natalia. "And uh…does Rick know?"

"Not at the moment," Horatio confesses in truth. "Our task is to keep it from Mr. Stetler for as long as possible so that when it does come to light we'll have shown him that nothing has changed. That would be ideal."

"Well you got my vote," Natalia mentions just as Horatio's phone rings.

"Okay back to business as usual," Horatio answers as Calleigh watches Alexx come back into the room and heads for her friend.

"Did you talk to Eric?"

"Baby he's going to be fine," Alexx tells her in a low tone as she takes Calleigh over to a more private corner. "I guess he still had feelings for you but said he's going to try get past them."

"Alexx I never led him on. After we were through that was it."

"I know," Alexx nods in agreement. "He just needs to come to terms with this on his own and he'll be back. I told him he had one hour and then I'd coming looking for him," Alexx winks. "Don't worry about it any longer. How was Kyle with Rita this morning?"

"Sad…" her voice trails off as she tells Alexx the whole story about Kyle at daycare.

Horatio gives new case instructions to Ryan and Natalia and then turns to Frank. "I have a key to a safety deposit box that I am going to try to see where it is and what is inside."

"Alright, I'll check on Saris's weekend activities and get back to you."

Ryan, Natalia, Alexx and then Frank all leave; Calleigh and Horatio finally alone but only for a few minutes.

"What happened with Eric?" Horatio gently inquires.

"He's going to be fine. Just um…"

"He still had feelings for you didn't he?" Horatio wonders with a frown.

"They will fade fast. Horatio we are married and I love you and only you."

"Calleigh I trust you."

"It's just that when Eric and I parted…"

"Calleigh you don't have to justify to me," Horatio quickly interrupts. "I'll talk to Eric if things don't get better by the end of the day."

"And the Chief? Horatio you know we need to talk to him and let him know. I think he'll be understanding…"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to have one more on our side when Rick goes on the warpath," Horatio answers slowly. "I'll take care of that. In the meantime I am going to work with Travers to see what this key belongs to."

"Be careful with that," her fingers close around his. "We don't know what it opens but we can be sure if it implicates in any way then it will unleash hell."

"I'll be careful," he tells her with a warm smile.

"Okay I'll see you later."

Horatio gives her arm a gentle squeeze as both of them take their leave and head in opposite directions; Calleigh to the lab and Horatio to the AV room.

"Travers I need some help in finding out what this," Horatio pulls out the small key. "Belongs to."

"Right then lets see what you have here," Travers takes the key and starts to examine it. He puts it under a powerful magnifying lens and then starts to plug in the numbers that were etched on the side. "Just a few minutes…" he pauses as his eyes rest on Horatio's ringed finger. Horatio's hand slightly flexes but he doesn't pull it away. Both he and Calleigh had decided that once they told the team, those that really mattered, the rings were a moot point; only an outward display of legal documents that were already filed. Rick couldn't force them to annul. However, around Rick he would hide the obvious band of gold until the time was needed or mistakenly found out.

"Okay here we go…it belongs to safety deposit box at a small at a small private bank a few miles from here. Registered to Julia Winston and it was purchased…a few weeks ago."

"I'll take that address please."

Horatio takes the address from Travers fingers and then goes in search of Calleigh. He enters the evidence lab only to see Eric hovering over the table working on a piece of evidence and slowly approaches his friend.

"Eric."

"Yeah H it's fine," Eric softly grumbles, not looking up.

"Doesn't sound fine. I know this is a surprise to everyone and we weren't meaning to keep it a mystery for very long."

"Hey you know…what you guys do on your own time is well…" Eric looks up with a nervous smirk. "None of my business right?"

"Eric you and I have never let personal differences come between us," Horatio reminds him in a quiet tone. "I would hate for there to be something now."

"Look I am not going to go to Stetler if that's what you are worried about."

"I don't want this tension in my team."

Eric puts down his evidence piece and stares straight ahead, offering a heavy sigh before turning to look at Horatio. "I guess I wasn't as over Calleigh as I thought and…but I'm not going to make it difficult for her. I uh…well it just took me by surprise."

"As I can imagine it would," Horatio agrees and Eric just shrugs. "I want us still to be friends."

"Friends," Eric pauses before he looks up, "yeah we are still that."

"Good, becuase I wasn't expecting anything less," Horatio tells him and then takes his leave, in search of Frank, his stomach still tight from talking to Eric. Eric's confession of jealousy had him still a bit worried. But he told himself that they were all adults and Eric would be back to his old self in no time and now it was time to focus on the future. Calleigh he could trust and he would just have to tell himself that his trust in Eric was still well founded.

"Frank, I have an address for the box."

"Nothing major on the Saris front," Frank informs him as they head for the parking lot. "But if this guy is now taking over the warf turf it would be only days before something big goes down."

"And we need to be prepared for that," Horatio counters as they get into Frank's cruiser and head for the main highway. After a few minutes of silence, Horatio glances over at Frank and lightly frowns. "What do you want to ask Frank?"

"A father…just never figured you for that you know. And now married? What's that like?"

"It was a big shock for me as well Frank. When Julia showed up at my door last weekend I…well I honestly hadn't expected to see her again - ever. It was a one time thing. When she introduced me to Kyle and then…damn it Frank that night I should have forced her to stay and maybe she'd be alive."

"Or maybe this Saris bastard would have found all three of you and kill you all that night. And um…how is Calleigh with all this?"

"Learning just like I am. She was more understanding than I thought she would be. She's made some big sacrifices almost overnight," Horatio looks out the passenger window and sighs before he turns back to Frank. "But I can honestly say I wouldn't be able to do this without her at my side. I could never be a single father."

"Well it woulda been tougher but I'm sure you woulda made it," Frank assures his friend. "And how are you two um…well you know about living together so soon?"

"That is also a learning curve," Horatio answers with a small smirk. "Full of surprises and she is..."

"Yeah I get the picture," Frank cuts him off with a small chuckle. "No sexual details thank you."

"Frank…I wasn't going to give you that pleasure," Horatio teases his friend as they near the bank. But as soon as the police cruiser stops, Horatio and Frank both put on their serious game faces and head inside; asking for the manager and then being shown to their office.

"I need to see safety deposit box 624 that used to belong to Julia Winston."

"We don't have a Julia Winston registered sir."

"How about...Julia Caine?"

"Yes sir, we have a Julia Caine," the bank manager smiles at them, Horatio just giving an uneasy frown in return and Frank not really knowing what to expect.

"And the relation?"

"She um…was my wife."

"Was Sir?"

"Julia died last weekend," Horatio tells the manager as he produces an official record of death.

"Oh Sir I'm very sorry. I'll retrieve the box right away. Please just wait here."

The bank manager hurries off and a few minutes later comes back into his office with the small box. "Do you have a key?"

"I do," Horatio replies as he pulls the key and starts to open the box. The manager leaves him and Frank to look at the contents, telling them to come and get him when they were done.

With Frank watching intently, Horatio slowly lifts the lid and then both peer at the contents inside. There was a passport for Kyle, a mutual fund in his name, a few pictures and a…

"Memory stick?" Frank arches his brows. "What the hell is that Horatio?"

"I'm guessing the reason Ron killed Julia. We need to examine the contents and fast."

"And then what?"

"Get ready for hell to be unleashed."

"Great, we just opened Pandora's Box," Frank grumbles.

"No Frank, Ron did; we just have to close it – for good."

But what he didn't realize was that as soon as her box was accessed, her computer files were updated; files that were being monitored by another person, one with evil intent.

_"Boss!"_

_"What is it Reggie? I'm busy!" Ron Saris's angry voice booms across the room._

_"You said to tell you if any activity under Julia's or Caine's name. We just got a hit."_

_"What? Where?"_

_"Dade private banking company. Just says that a safety deposit box was accessed and the account closed. She had it registered under Julia Caine which is why we didn't find it the first time."_

_"Damn bitch was actually kinda smart! That's where she put that memory stick."_

_"Who do you think accessed it?"_

_"Her bastard's father that's who, Lieutenant Horatio Caine. He's the only one that could have accessed that box. Once he opens that stick its game over boys. Damn Horatio Caine! You know I am really starting to hate to hear myself saying his name."_

_"Alright then, what do we do?"_

_"Doubt he'll access it at the bank," Ron looks at Reggie. "Monitor his phone and then run interference. I guess Lieutenant Caine is about to have a traffic accident on the way home."

* * *

_

**A/N:** So think Eric's resentment is gone for good? Think Ron will be able to harm Horatio and Frank? And who else is soon going to feel Ron Saris's wrath? More to come so stay tuned and please review before you leave and thanks again!


	12. Slowly Unleashing Hell

**Title: Something Unexpected  
Chapter 12 – Slowly Unleashing Hell**

* * *

"So are we going to open this here?" Frank inquires. "The sooner the better right?"

"I would agree Frank but I don't know if these computers are safe and I don't want Ron to know we have this if he doesn't already. Travers has a secure computer we can use. Let's go."

"Mr. Caine will that be all then?"

"Yes ma'am and please close out this account."

Horatio and Frank leave the bank, Frank glancing over at his friend every few seconds with a perplexed frown. "Somethin' else on your mind?"

"If this is what got Julia killed then I wish she had come to me earlier."

"Maybe she didn't know she could," Frank suggests in a softer tone.

"I know that Frank, but…well I never…" Horatio's voice trails off.

"Never what?"

"Never knew her as well…hell I guess I didn't really know myself then either."

"And you do now?" Frank retorts with a small smirk.

"A little more only," Horatio replies with his own small smile as they finally head into traffic.

Horatio leans back and wonders about the object now in his inner suit jacket pocket. If it got Julia killed, by him looking at it what other consequences would it have. Would Calleigh be safe? Kyle? The team? Those associated with them? Kyle was relatively unprotected and the daycare provider and the children in her charge were innocent. So far, from what he knew, Ron Saris was a ruthless man, with very little regard for human life, even those that he showed a pseudo amount of caring toward such as Julia. But it was all a façade as Julia learned the hard way. The only one Ron Saris was really concerned about was himself and his empire. Everything and everyone else was expendable.

_Calleigh! Kyle! _Horatio's mind snaps him back to reality. He pulls out his phone and dials her number. But just as he did the memory stick falls to the floor. Horatio picks it up and puts it into his pants pocket just as Calleigh's voice comes to life on the other end.

_"Hello handsome," _she greets and his anxiety subsides somewhat.

XXXXXXXX

The morning for Calleigh had been busy with a big caseload and then tension from Eric. Horatio and Alexx had both assured her that Eric was okay and would come around but each time they were in the room alone together, his answers were short and his smile fake. Things were not better – at least not yet.

But she knew that pushing the issue with him wasn't the answer either. She loves Horatio and married him, somewhat on a whim, but in all honesty because of her deep love for him and wanting to help him with his son. Eric would just have to see that and realize that it was now indeed over between them and there would never be feelings that would resurface as her marriage made sure those were gone for good. She had simply moved on. And while he would remain hers and Horatio's friend, he would remain just that - a friend.

Thankfully an hour later, things were a bit easier as Eric had laughed at a funny comment she made and some of the tension was showing promising signs of subsiding. Calleigh looks at her watch and realizes that Horatio won't be back for lunch but she's hungry and so closes the file cover and heads for the break room; her phone ringing just as she enters.

"Hello handsome," she softly greets her husband, an instant smile playing upon her face. Normally in the past it wouldn't take much for her face to brighten whenever she would hear his husky voice on the other end of the phone; but now to be able to ponder the title _my husband _to that husky voice made her body actually tingle. But as soon as she hears the tone in his voice she knows it's not a pleasure call. "What was in the box?"

_"A memory stick. Frank and I are on our way back to see what it holds but I'm guessing something damning enough against Ron Saris to have Julia killed. Just make sure that Travers has his standalone working. I don't want anyone to be able to access this from an outside terminal."_

"Think Ron already knows that you have that?"

_"I am guessing that…Frank…"_

_"Horatio…what the…look out!"_

_"Frank!"_

Calleigh listens in silent horror as Horatio's voice instantly changes from a mild tone, to that of a panicked pitch. Frank calling his name and then the sickening sound of metal grinding metal; glass shattering and a few terrified shouts before sickening silence.

"Horatio? Horatio!" Calleigh shouts bringing Eric instantly running into the hallway. "Oh my god…" Calleigh listens to the moans and then static as the phone dies.

"Calleigh what is it?"

"Horatio…he and…" her voice trails off as she turns and runs toward the AV lab, Eric in tow. "Travers I need a location on Frank's cruiser right now."

"Okay," he answers I haste, looking at her wild-eyed expression.

"Calleigh what happened?" Eric asks, gently touching her shoulder.

"I think Ron, the man that killed Julia just um…damn it Eric they were at the bank and Horatio accessed that box. Ron was probably monitoring it and…hurry Travers!"

"I got it...they are not too far away actually. At the intersection of…"

"I'll drive," Eric tells her as both of them rush out of the room. Calleigh's stomach tightens as she races for the Hummer, thankful that Eric was around to drive, fearing that she might get into traffic and cause another accident herself. She remembered seeing the pictures of Julia at the crash site and how it was soon determined that her death wasn't just an accident, it was planned. Ron Saris had her murdered. Was Horatio next?

"He has to be okay," Calleigh whispers in torment, biting back her anger and swallowing back oncoming tears. She had to remain focused and alert when she arrived on scene.

"Who is this guy?" Eric wonders in a quiet tone.

"The devil," Calleigh replies with clenched fists.

The rest of the ride was spent in tormented silence, Eric not really knowing what to say and Calleigh just praying that her husband, partner and boss and his best friend were alive. That's all that would matter. As soon as they reach the scene, Calleigh's panic starts to rise as she gazes upon the metal carnage before her.

"Oh damn," Eric curses as he looks at the head-on collision.

"How the hell…"

"You think this was planned?" Eric asks in haste.

"Yeah he was trying to kill them," she counters with an angry tone as the Hummer stops at the same time as an Ambulance and Fire Truck. She races for Horatio, Eric heading for Frank.

"Horatio!" Calleigh shouts as she nears the tangled front door. She tries to pull it open, but quickly pulls her hand back as her skin is sliced from a sharp piece of glass. "Help us!" She calls to the fire fighters who come with crowbars to try to extricate Horatio from the twisted metal frame.

"Calleigh…process me."

"But Horatio…"

"He was wearing gloves but might have dropped something. Hurry."

"Okay hold on a second guys."

"No offense Detective but we need…"

"He could have been hit on purpose by Miami's next drug lord. You want to let him get away? I won't take long. This is my husband so trust me I want him out of here but I just need a few minutes."

"You got five," one of the medics tells her.

"Okay guys lets make sure this car doesn't over heat," one of the firefighters shouts.

Calleigh hurries back to the Hummer, grabs her kit and then races back to Horatio, praying her hands can remain steady enough for her to do her job.

"Calleigh..." Horatio mumbles with a soft croak.

She looks at the blood and dirt on his face and feels her eyes wanting to water. "I um..." she whispers as her slightly trembling fingers continue to process the areas he directs to where he thinks he was touched. "Horatio they need..."

"Pocket," Horatio instruts.

"Ma'am..."

"Okay I'm done," Calleigh tells them as she stands back and watches as the two firefighters carefully work to extricate Horatio from the car. Her eyes water when she hears him offer a painful gasp and has to look away. For the next few moments she busies herself by looking at the scene around her, her eyes picking up a set of footprints that had been in her same place but then when she starts to follow the bloody trail with her eyes, she notices that it leads away from the wreck. She spies the crowd and notices a young man watching the scene unfold with an intent gaze.

"Excuse me," she hurries up to him, Eric looking up to see what she was doing. "Did you see anyone else here? The driver who hit them?"

"Yeah it was um…well he came from over there," the young man points in the direction the police cruiser was hit. "It um…damn it happened so fast and…and then a guy gets out. He um…well he headed to the passenger side and…and it looked like he was trying to help that fellow there, the one with the red hair they are pulling out. Is he um gonna die?"

"He better not. Did you see where the man went?"

"I guess when he found out they were alive he split, raced back in the direction he came from. Sorry no one followed him, we just stayed here and called for help."

"What did he look like?"

"Well about my height, dark hair, white. Nothing out of the ordinary. Sorry."

"Well thank you," Calleigh turns and allows a uniformed MDPD officer to take over the witness statements as she rushes back to Horatio who was arguing with them about taking him to the hospital.

"Frank's unconscious," Eric comes to tell them.

"I'm ok…" Horatio tries as his lips emit an angry groan just as the medics touch his side.

"Sir you might have some broken ribs. You really do need to let us take you to the hospital."

"Well if I don't go…my wife will never let…me live it down."

"That's right," Calleigh mentions softly as she just gives him a small frown.

"I'll call Ryan to come and help process the scene," Eric suggests.

Calleigh merely nods before she turns back to Horatio with a worried expression. "You are going and that's final mister."

"I'm okay," he tries to assure her as the medics strap down his legs for transport, leaving his chest untouched in case there were ribs that were broken. They slowly wheel Horatio to the back of the ambulance and put the stretcher inside with Calleigh at his side all the way.

"What did you see?" She asks as she holds Horatio's hand in hers; the medic gently cleaning the blood and dirt from his face.

"He came out of nowhere. One minute I was talking to you and then next I was…is Frank okay?"

"He's already on his way to the ER. Eric said he's unconscious but stabbed with a piece of metal. Horatio a witness said that the driver of the other truck came to see you. What did he get?"

"He wanted…the stick. I changed pockets and put it into my pants pocket. He didn't have time to find it."

"Well I don't know if that's a good thing or not. Horatio, Ron is playing for keeps and he's shown it today," her voice softens with each word until it's barely audible. "He might succeed next time."

"Never," Horatio slowly shakes his head. "He'll never win Calleigh."

"Please Lieutenant Caine, you must lie still."

"Sorry," Calleigh answers as she leans back and allows the medic to finish is initial assessment of Horatio's slightly battered condition. She looks down at the man she loves, her mind hearing his voice calling out just before the crash and then silence. He was trying very hard to hold in his pain and for a split second she admires his bravery. They finally reach the hospital and she follows after the medic's but waits as Horatio is taken into a checkup room, while Frank is wheeled into surgery.

Calleigh nervously paces the ER waiting area until Alexx calls and distracts her for a few minutes as she explains what happened; assuring her friend that Horatio, for the most part, was okay but Frank was in unconscious and in surgery with a stab wound to the chest from a piece of twisted metal.

"Mrs. Caine?" The doctor's voice calls her to his direction. Calleigh's lips automatically curl into a small smile at the mention of her new married name as she heads toward the private room where Horatio was waiting.

"How is he?"

"He got quite lucky. He has broken a few ribs but thankfully nothing punctured any major organs. A bump to the head and some cuts and bruises. He'll be sore for a few days but he won't need surgery so that is a blessing. He's insisting on going back to work and I can't stop him but I hope you'll be able to convince him that he needs to rest. I'll get the papers in order."

"Thank you," Calleigh tells the doctor before she pulls the door to the small room open. She stifles a small gasp as she looks at Horatio's smooth chest, once flawless, now marred with ugly purplish marks. "Horatio…" she whispers as she heads toward him.

"I'm okay," he assures her as he wraps his arms around her and kisses her cheek. "I know the doctor said…"

"Horatio you really should let me take you home to rest."

"Calleigh they were looking for this," Horatio's blood stained finger pulls out the memory stick from the pocket of his dark dress pants. "We have to see what is on this and fast before we don't make it home."

"Right well…"

"Now we…" Horatio starts and then stops as he looks at Calleigh's almost teary expression. "Calleigh I'm sorry," he whispers as she wraps her arms around him and just holds him close.

"When I heard the noise…and then your voice…I thought…oh god I thought you…"

"Frank, he um…he swerved at the last minute so that his side would take the um….the brunt," Horatio recalls with a heavy frown. "He better pull through."

"He's a fighter Horatio, just like the rest of us."

"I'm sorry. Come on let's go."

Horatio grabs his suit jacket and just carries it as they head toward the entrance and then get into the backseat of a police cruiser and head for the lab. Calleigh's fingers slowly intertwine with Horatio's but no further words are exchanged. Horatio had told them not to radio their position in case the lines were being monitored and Ron Saris was still seeking blood. The fact that he had tried to get the stick and failed means he'll be on the war path to try again – next time with deadlier consequences.

"Can only imagine," Calleigh huffs as she looks out the window.

"What?"

"The atmosphere with Ron Saris right now."

"Well you can be sure they won't be talking about the weather."

XXXXXXXX

"You idiot! I told you to get the stick and kill Caine! Why the hell is he still alive?"

"It was the damn cop driver Ron! He swerved at the last minute and took the brunt of it."

"Well goody for him!" Ron growls as he glares at his inept driver with a look of pure rage. "How hard did you look for the damn stick?"

"There was a million people right there," the goon argues back.

"Did you check all his pockets? Reggie next time I'm sending you."

"I have time this evening. I can still get that stick."

"Look I won't fail you again Ron."

"You know something?" Ron Saris arches his brows as he pulls out his gun. "At least you are right about that."

Bang!

"Get him out of here. Now if Caine didn't need surgery that means he's on his way back with the stick and most likely to a computer that we can't hack into. Which means we lost the stick and pretty soon if he doesn't already he's going to know our schedule."

"So then we need to stop Caine before he can stop us," Reggie suggests.

"Yeah tell me something I don't know. Damn I'm surrounded by a bunch of geniuses!" Ron's fist angrily pounds his desk. "Alright fine, so we can assume Caine knows about the next deal. We just need to change things from the original plan. A good chess player is always one step ahead of his opponent."

"And if by some chance Caine manages to get one move up on us?" Reggie dares to ask.

"Then we need to be ready with a counter that will stop him – for good."

"Well we do have…this," Reggie places something down on Ron's desk and then looks at his boss with arched brows. "Seems our inept corpse managed to get one item of use."

Ron looks at the photograph in his hands and then up at his right hand man as an evil smile starts to play upon his lips. "The fall of the house of Caine. Perfect. Now this is what we do..."

XXXXXXXX

"I have that…whoa what happened to…" Travers starts as he turns to face Horatio and Calleigh. "Are you okay Sir?"

"I'm fine thank you. What I need right now is for you to look at this," Horatio pulls out the memory stick and hands it to his top technician. "I need the computer to be stand alone."

"Yeah it's right here. Hold on a sec."

Travers takes the stick and prepares the computer just as Eric and Ryan walk in. "Hey H you okay?" Eric asks in concern, his eyes looking at his friend and boss in concern.

"I will be. Anything at the scene?"

"We ran the footage from the intersection camera and truck's plates were listed stolen a few hours earlier and no there were no leads. We are still trying to find the truck," Ryan informs them.

"I'm betting when you do it'll have been wiped down and the prints will be useless."

"H, what's going on? What is this guy after?"

"This," Travers pipes up, drawing all four faces in his direction and then past him onto the computer screen.

"Oh my g…" Calleigh's voice trails off as she looks up at Horatio. "Julia found all this."

"And was killed for it."

"Um what is it?" Travers inquires as Horatio stands back up.

"Hard evidence that could put Ron Saris away for life," Horatio answers slowly.

"But if he now knows that we know this…" Calleigh starts.

"Then he'll do whatever he can to move his next deal according to this schedule."

"And if he can't?" Ryan inquires.

"Then he'll do whatever he can to ensure that nothing or no one stops him. I want this information printed and hand delivered to the DA for a Federal arrest warrant on Ron Saris," Horatio directs.

"I'll do it myself right now," Ryan volunteers as he hands the file he was holding to Eric and then sits down beside Travers to get started.

"I'll keep looking for that truck," Eric mentions as he leaves the room.

Horatio pulls back a few steps and then looks at Calleigh with a grave expression.

"You really think he'll stick to that schedule now that he knows we have this and have probably accessed it?"

"I think he'll do whatever he can to ensure he gets his payment."

"So much for a quiet family night," Calleigh sighs as she hands Horatio his jacket.

"I'm sorry," Horatio gently frowns as he reaches into the inner pocket of his suit jacket and then quickly reaches into the other.

"Horatio, what is it?" Calleigh asks in haste as she notices a small panicked look starting to cross his face.

"Something is missing," Horatio states in dread as he reaches for a phone.

"What? Horatio what did he take?"

"A photograph. One of the three of us that I put into my pocket."

"That means he now has..."

"Leverage," Horatio whispers in dread as his mind conjures up the missing item; a picture of the three of them taken at the park two days earlier.

* * *

**A/N:** So think Ron is on his way to get Kyle? Will Frank survive? Will they get to stop Ron before he takes out another team or family member? Please review and stay tuned, lots more to come and thanks for reading :D


	13. A Step Closer to Oblivion

**Title: Something Unexpected  
Chapter 13 – A Step Closer to Oblivion**

**A/N: **Okay so reviews have dropped from the last chapter and for that I am sorry :( But for those that are still faithfully reviewing hope you all like this update and thanks again.

* * *

"Horatio tell me what is missing."

"Ron's goon at the scene must have taken the picture of the three of us at the park," Horatio tells her as he dials calls for a uniformed patrol car to be sent over to sit outside just in case.

"Let me go and check on Kyle right now," Calleigh suggests as Horatio hangs up with dispatch and then dials Rita, telling her that it was a routine check and there was nothing to be alarmed about – yet. They would tell her in person rather than over the phone.

"Kyle can't go back there until this is over," Horatio ponders as he hangs up and then looks at Calleigh with a grave expression. "I can't risk innocent lives over this madman's vendetta."

"I agree. We can bring him here. There are too many guns here Horatio for Ron to get Kyle."

"But where? And without Rick knowing?"

Calleigh looks at Horatio who offers only a small wince as his body starts to feel the ill effects from the crash hours earlier. "Okay so you look like you are about to give way at any second. Why don't we call it…"

"Calleigh…"

"Horatio, we can't do anything without that federal arrest warrant and that will only be issued after all that evidence is reviewed. Let's go get our son, go home and get cleaned up and then formulate our plan for tomorrow."

"Ron Saris…"

"I know is angrier than hell right now and is probably scrambling to get his buyers in order for another date. We don't know where he is. But you need to rest so that you are in at least some kind of condition to go after him."

"Why can I ever win an argument with you?"

"Because I love you and you know in this case I am right."

"You are," Horatio resigns as his hands come to rest on her arms, giving them a small gentle squeeze. "I do need a shower," Horatio resigns.

"You do," Calleigh agrees as her hand gently rests on his face. "Let's go."

"I'll call and check on Frank on the way."

"I think Natalia has gone over to see him when he comes out of surgery. She'll take care of him and now I need to take care of you."

"I don't _deserve_ that," Horatio utters softly.

"But today you have _earned_ it," she winks and his face changes from a frown into a small smile.

"So it would seem."

After telling Ryan and Eric where they were headed, both of them exit the building, looking around now with tension and apprehension starting to build.

"I am trying not to let my paranoia eat away at me," Calleigh mentions as they get into the car, her turn to drive. "But I also hate the feeling of having to look over my shoulder every few seconds."

"Ron has to come out of hiding sooner rather than later. He wants this empire to go forward and just needs…"

"You out of the way?"

"Grim scenario but the only one I'll bet his mind is dwelling on," Horatio ponders as they pull out of the parking lot. He pulls his phone and calls Natalia, wanting an update on Frank. "That's good news thanks."

"Frank?" Calleigh inquires when he hangs up.

"Out of surgery and will pull through. She said he wants everyone to know he's madder than hell."

"I'll bet he is," Calleigh retorts lightly. "Think Ron will be able to move his meeting?"

"With that kind of money involved? Yes. His buyers don't want trouble with the law either…" his voice trails off as his phone rings again. "Eric what did you find?"

_"The truck. It was left abandoned in a high school parking lot and set on fire. Am heading there now but doubt we'll find anything of use. I'll see if I can at least get a paint chip to match the one we took from Frank's side of the crash. The evidence Calleigh collected, however, did get us a name. Frankie Serafine. He's a two bit hood that has taken the odd job here and there but was busted more times than he seems worth. Odd that Saris would pick a stooge like this."_

"I doubt when you find Mr. Serafine he'll be alive," Horatio states gravely. "That's why he would pick a guy like that. No one high profile so no one will miss him if he's gone. Get down to the van and get Ryan to check that lead. I'll check in later."

"Ron probably tied up that loose end," Calleigh mentions as they near Rita's.

"He's not a man to suffer lightly. Whoever killed Julia succeeded. We are still alive so that is a fail. I hope Eric can trace the van but at this point I think it's moot. Ron will have made sure he cut any ties with Serafine in any way. We need to set our own trap."

"Horatio the only kind of bait that Ron wants is live and you are not going to…"

"We have to end this somehow," Horatio mentions as they near Rita's, the uniformed police officer noticeably parked outside.

"How long can we keep a man here?"

"Until Ron is taken out," Horatio comments as he looks at Calleigh with a small frown.

"You look rough but it's been a rough day. Want me to go and get him?"

"I think we should explain things to her as to why we won't be here tomorrow. That officer will be coming with us."

Calleigh gives him a nod in agreement and both of them slowly head up the walk toward the recently familiar front door.

"Hey did y…" Rita's voice stops when she looks at Horatio and sees his battered appearance. "What on earth happened to you? It uh…wouldn't have anything do with that police officer outside would it?"

"Yes ma'am it would. Is Kyle here?"

"Yeah. Come with me."

"How did he do?" Calleigh asks softly.

"Well he calmed down a little but didn't want to play with the other children," Rita leads them into another room where they see Kyle sitting in the corner with a small teddy bear in his lap, his little arms curled around his legs. "Kept asking for his daddy all day and hardly ate. It's not abnormal for first timers. He should be okay tomorrow."

"We need to talk about that," Calleigh takes Rita aside as Horatio heads toward Kyle.

"Kyle," Horatio states softly as he watches his son lift his head and look up with a sad expression. Kyle looks up hesitates before he gets up and rushes into his father's waiting arms.

"Dadda," Kyle moans softly as Horatio's arms wrap around his son; his lips stifling a small wince as Kyle's small frame presses against his broken ribs.

"I love you Kyle," Horatio whispers as he kisses him on the cheek. "I'm sorry today was hard. Want to go home?"

"Yes," Kyle whispers sadly into his father's ear. However, when Horatio stands up and he's unable to pick up his son, Kyle pushes his arms into the air and starts to fuss when he's not picked up. Calleigh quickly comes around the corner, with Rita in tow and tries to pick up Kyle to comfort him.

"No…dadda," Kyle tries to twist out of his grasp.

"Kyle, daddy was hurt today, he can't lift you," Calleigh tells him in a soft tone. Kyle looks at Horatio, slightly cocking his head and not really understanding and then starts to cry. "Oh my sweet boy," Calleigh moans sadly as she kneels down beside Horatio and Kyle and wraps her arms around him as well.

"Calleigh told me what happened and I understand. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No ma'am we don't want innocent people caught up in this, especially the children," Horatio tells her as he slowly stands back up. "But when this is over and if it's okay, we'd like to come back."

"Kyle sweetie are you going to be okay?" Rita asks Kyle who was now lovingly held in Calleigh's grasp. Kyle looks at his father who nods, prompting him to look at Rita and slowly nod. "Well Kyle was a very good boy today so he is welcome back any time," she touches his cheek. "Just call me when this is all over."

"Agreed."

The three of them head for the car, Horatio letting Calleigh buckle Kyle in while he got into the front seat to drive them home; the uniformed police car following after them. They know that Rita won't be a target once Kyle is away from there, as Ron had nothing personally to gain from killing her and they both agreed he didn't want a manhunt to worry about as well. Horatio looks at his son in the rearview mirror as Kyle merely sits in his car seat in silence before he finally bursts into tears and starts to cry once more.

"I'll ride back here with him," Calleigh tells Horatio as she buckles herself in as well. "Shhh sweet boy it's okay," Calleigh soothes as she wraps her hand around Kyle's and with the other hand she gently brushes away the tears adorning his soft flushed cheek. She leans in and kisses his cheek and rests her face against his. "Kyle, mummy and daddy still love you very much. Rita said you were a good boy today."

"Wants dadda," Kyle tries to reach forward and grab at Horatio in the front seat.

"I'll be with you very soon my son, we are almost home," Horatio tells his son in a soft tone, his heart aching as he is forced to listen to his son's soft whimpers. Horatio directs the uniformed officer to inspect the house first before they entered just to be sure there were no surprises waiting for them inside.

After the house was checked and the officer was give his instructions to remain outside Horatio, Calleigh and Kyle head inside, the door locked and closed behind them.

"I still feel like he's been here," Calleigh utters softly, drawing Horatio's concerned gaze in hers and Kyle's direction.

"Want to go to a hotel?"

Calleigh looks at Kyle and then back at her husband and just sighs. "First he has us looking over our shoulders, next he's chasing us from our home. I don't want him to win."

"I know sweetheart," Horatio offers softly as he hovers right beside her, his lips nuzzling her ear and his hand resting on Kyle's back as he was still held firmly in Calleigh's grasp. "I want this over too. It's your decision."

"Let's at least close out the blinds and is there any way we can get someone to check for bugs or camera's?"

"We can," Horatio nods as he calls the lab.

"I'll take Kyle up…"

"NO!" Kyle shouts as Calleigh starts to carry him away from his father. "Wants dadda!" He moans as his little hands grasp into the air, gesturing that he wants to be with his father.

"Alright we'll wait," Calleigh smiles at Kyle as she gently brushes his flushed cheek.

"They'll be here soon," Horatio tells her as he walks up to them once more. "Kyle, I can't hold you," Horatio frowns as he finally pulls out his somewhat bloodied dress shirt and pulls it up to reveal the tight tensor bandage wrapped around the purple marring. "Daddy was injured today."

Kyle's small fingers reach out, gingerly touching the bandages and then resting on Horatio's smooth skin. He looks up at his father with a small frown.

"I was in a car accident. So why don't we go upstairs and you can have a shower with me okay? And then we'll come down and have dinner with mummy."

"Holds me dadda," Kyle whimpers once more.

Calleigh sees Horatio pause for a moment as if he was actually going to consider putting Kyle's wait onto his freshly broken ribs and just shakes her head. "Kyle, sweetie, daddy can't carry you but let's all go upstairs and then you two can have a shower and then some dinner okay. Want some lemon Jell-O for dessert?"

"Yes," Kyle answers softly, finally looking up at Calleigh with a weak smile.

The three of them finally move from place and head upstairs, Kyle following Horatio into his bedroom and waiting while his father slowly undresses. Horatio discards the tattered clothing into the waste and then with only his boxers still on heads for his son, easing himself down on the bed and wrapping his arms around Kyle's frame, holding him close.

"Kyle I love you very much," Horatio tells him as he pulls away and talks directly to him. "I know today was tough and the next few days might be…well different from today but you will be going back to Rita's when this is all over okay?"

Kyle shakes his head no, making Horatio just offer a small smirk. "You get your stubbornness from your mother," he mentions with morose. "Okay so lets get you undressed and then wash this off me."

"…wuts …is?" Kyle wonders as he points to the bandage on Horatio's forehead; just above his right eye that was now starting to darken; that part of his face that hit the side of the car frame on impact.

"This is a bandage that covers a cut," Horatio tells his son as he slowly undoes the tensor bandages so they don't get wet, telling himself that Calleigh will just rewrap them later. As he finally sees his reflection in the mirror he stifles a small gasp and then looks at Kyle with a frown.

"Okay let's go," Horatio tells Kyle. Kyle didn't really need a shower, but since Horatio did and knew his son wanted to be with him, figured it was easier than leaving Calleigh with a screaming three year old.

After Kyle was also stripped down to his mini Spiderman boxers, Horatio leads him into the bathroom, wanting more than anything to wash off the dirt, blood, sweat and any other trace of Ron Saris's ugly revenge and the days trying events. In the meantime, the sweeper agent had arrived, talking to Calleigh and then taking stock of the house, leaving the bathroom for last. However, upon finding a few bugs, when he would leave, another worrisome piece of evidence would be going with him – a form that had a listing for a room for Horatio's son; a form that would end up in the hands of Rick Stetler.

"How did he make out?" Calleigh asks Horatio as she wraps his ribs after his shower; referring to Kyle who was in the other room getting into his pajamas.

"He's still a bit sad and was very quiet in the shower."

"Ah so spared you the questions about certain body parts?" She whispers in his ear as her hand slowly slides down his side and rests near his groin.

"Calleigh," Horatio moans as his body wants to automatically stand at attention at her touch. Her hand quickly withdraws when they hear Kyle coming out of his room in search of them. Horatio, who was only dressed a pair of dark sweatpants, lets Calleigh finish wrapping his ribs before he pulls on a t-shirt and then looks at Kyle who had now jumped up on the bed.

"Well supper is ready when you two are."

"We are ready now. So what did Jones find?"

"A bug in the bedroom and one in the living room," Calleigh mentions in a hushed tone. "Do you um…"

"What?"

"Well since that day at the park I can't help feel that he's already been in here," Calleigh acknowledges, not really knowing the full truth of her words.

"He might have been, probably looking for the stick. Have you noticed anything out of place?"

"No…it's just a feeling," she answers in truth as they enter the kitchen. Horatio gives Kyle a few objects to ferry back and forth to the table while he sets it and Calleigh finishes their meal. Pretty soon they were all seated around, talking a bit about the day but keeping the conversation light and away from the topic of Ron Saris.

After supper Horatio puts on a movie for Kyle before he heads back into the kitchen to help. But just as he turns around to get the last of the dishes, he stops and gives Calleigh a gentle nudge with his elbow, forcing her to look at what he's also looking at – Kyle trying to reach an object on the table to bring it to them.

"Alexx said he could have some separation issues. He just doesn't want to be by himself anymore," Calleigh explains as Horatio walks up to Kyle.

"Do you want to bring that to mummy?" Horatio inquires of Kyle who merely looks up and nods. Horatio hands him the item and watches him produce a small smile and then rush toward Calleigh who gratefully accepts it. Once the dishes were done, the three of them plus two bowls of Jell-O head into the living room to watch a movie, something that would help Kyle wind down and just relax after his tense day. But he was different; even his enthusiasm when handed the bowl of jiggly blocks wasn't the same as when he had the cheery dessert before. But both adults knew that if they gave into his sulking that he would never be able to get past this and subsequent other tough situations later on in life; such as the first day of school.

After Kyle was finished his Jell-O, Calleigh takes the bowl and heads back to the kitchen while Kyle once more latches onto his father, not wanting to let him get very far.

"Kyle I know today was hard for you but it's all a part of growing up," Horatio tries to explain in a soft tone, prompting Kyle to just shake his head in defiance. "Well it's how it has to be Kyle," Horatio adds with a soft smile at his son's stubbornness.

Horatio merely kisses the top of his sons head as Calleigh returns, looking up at her with a heavy sigh.

"So what is the plan for tomorrow?"

"If we have him at the lab we run the risk of running into Rick. If we have him at an external place then there is a good chance innocent people could get hurt and that wouldn't be fair to involve them unwittingly in this."

"You know I have a lot of paperwork I need to catch up on. So how about I just lock myself in your office for half the day and then leave a bit early?" Calleigh suggests as she kneels down beside them. "How does that sound?" She asks Horatio in wonder.

"Well I think in light of the circumstances we have no other option. Kyle," Horatio draws his son's gaze instantly back to him. "Would you like to go to work with mummy tomorrow?"

Kyle quickly shakes his head no and points at Horatio.

"I will be there but I can't be with you all day; only mummy can. I'm sorry."

Kyle leans over and wraps his arms around his father and buries his head in his shoulder. Horatio's strong arms wrap around Kyle and give him a squeeze as he looks up at Calleigh.

"How about I just stay home with him tomorrow?"

"Well we couldn't have him kicking up a fuss at the lab like he did at Rita's this morning so it'll have to do in a pinch but you can't keep missing work, Rick is already suspicious enough."

"What if we tell him?" Calleigh ponders as she leans back on the couch, her face resting on Horatio's. "Seems like we are back at square one."

"It does. Okay so let's go with your plan tomorrow and see what else we can come up with besides telling Rick until the last possible moment."

"Okay," she agrees as she leans in and kisses Horatio on the lips. "Kyle, sweetie, bedtime."

The three of them slowly head for the stairs, setting the alarm and turning off the lights except for a few key security lamps. Horatio heads into Kyle's room to tuck him in, kneeling at his side and whispering he loves him and he would see him in the morning and then heads for his own bedroom.

"How are your ribs?" Calleigh inquires as Horatio's lips emit a soft grunt as his weary frame finally connects with the mattress.

"They could hold your weight," he smiles as his fingers absently play with a blond strand.

"You need your sleep," she whispers as her fingers gingerly dance around the unbruised side of his face; her fingers slowly drawing his lips to hers before she tenderly kisses them. "I love you. Don't scare me like that again okay?"

"Promise," Horatio offers as he smiles when she snuggles in closer to his rapidly warming frame. Horatio turns out the light and they quietly talk about what else they might do to keep Kyle safe and themselves on the ball after tomorrow. However, as restful as the wanted the night to be, it wasn't to be with Kyle running into their room crying from a nightmare to Horatio's own mind replaying the accident, substituting Frank for Calleigh and both of them being shot to death. It was going to be a long night indeed. Morning finally came, finding Kyle snuggled in the middle of Horatio and Calleigh, all three of them still asleep.

Horatio opens his eyes to see Kyle's frame held in Calleigh's grasp both of them still asleep. _My family, _his mind whispers as his lips slowly curl upward. Although it wasn't an ideal start to the whole family situation, now that he had the wife he always wanted a son to help raise he wasn't about let anyone take that from him. _I'll kill you before that happens Ron, with my bare hands if I have to. You'll not take them from me as you did Julia from Kyle._

Horatio watches as Calleigh's eyes finally open, greeting him with a warm glance before she looks down to see Kyle still softly snoring in her arms.

"An amazing sight to wake up to," Horatio tells her warmly; his glance quickly dropping as Kyle starts to stir awake. His little body stretches in Calleigh's grasp and soon two small fists were trying to rub sleep from his eyes. "Good morning Kyle."

"Goo moorig dadda," Kyle tries to copy offering a small sheepish blushy smile when he can't fully pronounce the words.

"Morning sweet boy," Calleigh greets as she kisses the top of his head.

"Moorig mummy," Kyle yawns lazily, making both adults smile.

"Okay well since one of us has to work today," Horatio groans as he slowly sits up.

"You know I think after yesterday you could take today off."

"Rick will be waiting for me to ask what on earth is going on and I need to get a something solid on Ron."

"I wasn't being sarcastic. You have earned it," Calleigh sighs, forcing Horatio to just arch his brows and shake his head. Horatio finally sends Kyle to his room to get dressed and does the same thing, telling Calleigh that he'll call her as soon as any progress on the whereabouts of Ron Saris is made.

"I'll miss you today," Horatio kisses her as they stand in the kitchen just before he goes.

"Hurry home, we'll miss you too," she responds as she kisses him back.

"You going to be a good boy today and listen to mummy?"

"Yes daddy," Kyle answers with a bit more of a spry tone in his voice.

"Remember to let Leon outside know where you are going if you do go anywhere."

"I promise," Calleigh answers as she kisses him one last time. Horatio then kisses Kyle on the cheek and checks his phone before heading to the door, his gun already on his hip and ready for action. As he firmly closes the door behind him, his eyes start to scan for anyone or anything that didn't belong, never realizing that the object of his anger was closer then he thought.

Horatio nods to the policeman before he gets into his car and then heads for the lab, checking the rear view mirror one last time before he disappears around the corner.

"Alright so since it's a nice day what say we finish cleaning up here and then go outside and walk to the beach? Want to do that?"

"YES!" Kyle shouts eagerly as he rushes toward Calleigh in the kitchen.

Calleigh looks out the back window to check the weather, not realizing at that very moment in the front the officer outside assigned to watch the house was already dead.

* * *

**A/N:** so we are going to start to wrap things up now. Please leave me your thoughts on this chapter and the impending showdown and thanks again.


	14. To Close a Call

**Title: Something Unexpected  
Chapter 14 – To Close a Call**

* * *

Horatio was right, as soon as he pulled the doors open to the police building, Rick was waiting for him with his trademarked perplexed expression.

"I heard about Frank. Horatio what is going on? And where the hell did you get that black eye and…"

"What do you know about a man named Ron Saris?"

"Besides what I hear in the news? Not much except he's not a man to cross and…wait, Ron Saris put Frank in the hospital and did that too…can I at least get the Coles Notes version?"

"Ron was acquainted with someone I used to know."

"Used to?"

"Her name was Julia Harmon and she died bringing me important information on Ron Saris's drug schedule. I offered her help and protection but to no avail. He killed her the following night. However, I have some of his contacts and schedule and Ryan is working right now to get a Federal Arrest warrant. Even if he manages to change the dates we still have this information enough for the warrant."

"You know where he is?" Rick inquires in haste.

"Not right now."

"I hear a but in there somewhere, Horatio what aren't you telling me?"

"Julia was a um…personal acquaintance."

"So you had sex with her? I don't want the gossip of your sordid dating life Horatio," Rick huffs. "So you and her had a past, she then…left you for a drug dealer? Did she think she was trading up?"

"Not funny," Horatio frowns. "In the brief conversation that we had she said she didn't know who Ron was at first and I did believe her. However, she's dead so her choice in men, poor or otherwise is moot. Right now we need to concentrate on finding where Ron is and stopping him before he takes out anyone else."

"Anyone in particular you think he'll go after?"

"You mean besides me?" Horatio counters and Rick nods. "I don't know yet," Horatio answers slowly, pondering whether or not to tell Rick about Kyle at this moment. Rick looks at Horatio and frowns, knowing that he's holding something back but also knowing that if Horatio Caine didn't want to volunteer any information, it would take a pretty powerful truth serum to get him to do so.

"But you will tell me if another target becomes apparent right? Especially if that target includes another member of your team?"

"I will," Horatio confirms as he turns to leave. He heads for the lab where both Eric and Ryan are still working.

"H, nothing more on Frankie Serefine, sorry."

"I didn't expect there to be. Mr. Wolfe how are we coming on the warrant?"

"I am just preparing the final document now. Want to see it before I head out?"

"No, I trust you want this monster as much as I do and therefore will ensure there are no loops that will ensure he won't be able to walk on a technicality," Horatio replies as he turns to leave, forcing Eric and Ryan to exchange glances.

"Yeah no pressure on me right?" Ryan groans as Eric just offers up a small snicker.

Horatio reaches his office and starts to dial Natalia's number, wanting to check on Frank and give them an update on Ron. But as he looks at a small picture of him and Calleigh on his desk, his mind can't help but wonder how she was making out with Kyle at home.

XXXXXXXX

Calleigh finishes up in the kitchen and then glances over to see Kyle on the floor quietly playing with a set of blocks. He was still a bit quieter than usual and she does wonder if it's perhaps he's just not sure that his father is coming back. She offers a heavy sigh as she drops her tea-towel and heads toward him, kneeling down on the floor beside him and touching his back.

"What are you making Kyle?"

"A car," Kyle answers as he looks up with a small smile.

"Come on sweet boy," Calleigh kisses the top of his head. "Let's go for a walk outside."

"Yay!" Kyle shouts as he races for the front door. He pulls it open before Calleigh can stop him. However, his small gasp forces her to turn and utter a gasp of her own; heading up the walkway was Reggie, Ron Saris's right hand man; the man that had just taken out the cop out front that was supposed to be protecting them; now coming for them.

Calleigh rushes for the front door and slams it shut, grabbing Kyle away just as Reggie pumps a silenced bullet into the lock, forcing Kyle to utter a small scream before Calleigh grabs his hand and her cell phone and races for the back door.

"Get out the back door Kyle and run for the gate!" Calleigh directs as she grabs her gun and races after him. Reggie's foot angrily forces the front door open, the lock now splintered and hanging uselessly. Reggie aims at Calleigh and smiles when she screams just as a bullet whizzes past her before she ducks outside.

Her slightly shaking fingers dial Horatio's number as she races for Kyle, but Reggie fires once more, his bullet this time hitting her in the upper shoulder and forcing her to cry out before she stumbles forward, the phone falling from her fingers.

_"Calleigh?" Horatio's voice is heard coming from the phone now lying on the grass._

"Time to die Mrs. Caine," Reggie laughs as he stomps down on the phone and hurries after Calleigh.

"Oh god…" Horatio curses as he races for Eric. "Travers! I need a trace on Calleigh's last phone call. Eric come with me."

"H what is it?"

"I think Ron is going after Calleigh and Kyle. We have to hurry."

Calleigh reaches the gate where a very scared Kyle is crouched down, grabs him by the hand and starts to run out of the yard down the beach. She reaches a small alcove and turns and fires, forcing Reggie to have to pivot to the right and duck behind a small garbage bin. Calleigh's bullet, not silenced, makes a gunshot sound resound, drawing a few stares in their direction. Just what she had wanted.

"Kyle we have to keep going."

"Scared," he looks up with large blue watery eyes.

"I know, I am too. But are you ready?"

Kyle gives her a nod and Calleigh looks up once more; but Reggie was already on the move. Fearing for Ron getting a hold of Kyle she knows she has to get him somewhere out of sight. She starts to drag him toward a place she knows is like a community drop in home, but with the pain in her shoulder and her feet dragging in the sand it was a tough go.

Reggie was able to catch up and pounce.

"Mummy!" Kyle screams as Reggie's hands lay upon him and try to yank him free of Calleigh's grasp. Kyle's little legs start to kick and thrash for all he's worth, his eyes instantly watering as he tries to get free but is unable. "Helps ME!" He screams out in terror.

With heated adrenaline now pumping in her veins, Calleigh turns and with her free hand, the one with the gun in it, sends it toward Reggie's face, clipping him in the right eye and forcing him to curse and loosen his grasp on Kyle. She pulls Kyle back toward her, anxious to get Kyle away from Reggie.

"Bitch!" Reggie grumbles as he quickly regroups and lands a firm hand on her stomach and pushes her backward, grabbing Kyle's leg once more Calleigh starts to stumble but manages to get Kyle completely free this time and push him behind her. Her knee comes up to Reggie's groin, causing him to yelp with pain and start to falter in his advancement.

"Kyle go there and get help! Call the police!" Calleigh directs as she turns and pushes Kyle toward a place she hopes people are inside. Kyle hesitates but after another firm "go" from Calleigh finally starts to run toward the gate.

Reggie pounces on Calleigh taking her down to the sand on her stomach and forcing her gun to loosen and fall to the sand; Kyle already on his way toward safety. Calleigh kicks upward at Reggie's frame, hitting him in the back and making him press down on her harder.

"You'll pay for that," Reggie growls as he straddles Calleigh's waist and roughly twists her around in his grasp.

"You first," Calleigh retorts angrily; her brain yelling at her to never give up. Giving up meant her death.

But with a waiting handful of sand, Calleigh manages to get Reggie to fall back, yelling at her as he tries to rub the stinging from his now watery eyes. Calleigh twists herself back onto her stomach, digs her fingers into the sand and pushing past searing pain in her shoulder, starts to claw herself away from Reggie's grasp.

"Damn you!" Reggie curses as he grabs her left foot just before she can stand up, making her crash back down to her knees.

By this time Kyle had reached the back of the community center but wasn't sure what to do so started to bang on the gate. "Helps my mummy!" He starts to call, his voice a mix of pure panic and sheer misery. The gate opens but he isn't really sure what to do, so slams the gate closed and crouches down beside some bushes, his little heart about to explode.

"You will pay for that," Reggie glares at Calleigh. But just as he tries to get the upper hand on Calleigh again, her free foot kicks pivots back and kicks at him in the neck, forcing him to sputter for fresh air and his grasp on her foot to completely let go. With her legs both free, Calleigh pushes herself upright and races for Kyle, forgetting her gun but not looking back.

"Time to die Mrs. Caine," Reggie raises his gun and aims at the back of Calleigh's head.

Just before she makes the gate where Kyle has now managed to get inside, a gunshot is heard and both her and Kyle scream and her body instantly jerks. A few seconds later, and realizing that she was still alive, Calleigh turns to watch Reggie's dead body fall to the sand and Horatio's frame appear.

"Horatio," Calleigh utters a little breathlessly as she quickly looks around for Kyle, offering him a look of remorse as he's crouched down behind the gate, his arms around his knees and his little frame slightly trembling. With her shot shoulder she was unable to lift him up, but bends down to ensure he was safe.

"Calleigh!" Horatio calls out as he races toward her, leaving Eric to call in the death of Ron's right hand man. "Kyle?"

"He's okay," Calleigh assures Horatio as she opens the gate; the owner of the center now rushing outside toward them.

"Dadda," Kyle cries sadly as Horatio, despite his broken ribs, lifts his son into his grasp and holds him close, letting him cry on his shoulder as his eyes study Calleigh's shoulder wound.

"Did it go through?"

"It's just a scratch," Calleigh tries to tell him.

"And you get after me for lying about my health condition after an incident," Horatio mentions softly. "I got your call and…"

"And had much the same thoughts as I did when I heard you shouting and then was dead silence. Just glad you got here in time."

"Me too."

"Hey Cal, you okay?" Eric asks as he rushes up to them.

"She needs to go to the hospital," Horatio tells Eric while still looking at Calleigh.

"Maybe I can share a room with Frank?" She counters dryly.

"Well we better get Ron before we are all in there," Horatio answers as the three of them walk back to the hummer. "Ron is going to be further angered now that his right hand man has failed," Horatio ponders as they reach their home, where Ryan was directing a few MDPD officers to take care of the busted door and bullet in the wall. Although Reggie was confirmed as the shooter and was dead, they still needed to process the scene and close that part of the file.

_"Boss Reggie is dead."_

_"Good for Caine!" Ron growls as his fist hits the table. "I guess if you want something done you do it yourself. It's war Caine, and I will be the last man standing. Time to end this once and for all."_

"Think this will make him up his game?" Eric queries.

"I think it will make him pull out all the stops," Horatio answers Eric.

"Great so do we prepare now for all out war?" Calleigh inquires as they leave Eric with Ryan and both of them, along with Kyle head for the waiting ambulance.

"We do," Horatio replies softly as he finally puts Kyle down on the steps of the ambulance.

"No dadda," Kyle whimpers as he tries to climb back onto Horatio's lap. Horatio pulls Kyle onto his lap and allows his frightened son to little wrap his arms around his waist and hold on as he watches Calleigh being prepared to transport to the hospital.

"So what do we do with Kyle?" Calleigh asks as the ambulance heads for the Miami-Dade General. "Horatio, Ron knows where we live and none of us will be safe until he's either dead or behind bars for life."

"I agree," he looks at her with a small frown. Kyle had moved himself over and was partially laying on Horatio's lap, his still watery blue eyes fixed on Calleigh as she lay on the stretcher bed looking at them.

"I think we'll all be having nightmares for a few more nights," Horatio whispers.

"Kyle was a very brave boy today," she tells him in loving tone as she reaches out her hand for him to take. Kyle hesitates for a moment but then slowly extends his hand so that his small fingers are resting in hers. She closes her hand around them and smiles at him. "Mummy loves you very much Kyle."

"I loves you too mummy," Kyle answers in a very soft tone, making Horatio give him a small hug before he leans forward and kisses Calleigh on the cheek.

"Mummy is a very brave girl," Horatio tells Kyle who nods in agreement. "But I was worried and glad that Eric drove."

"Funny he drove me to the accident."

"Well I guess he's back on our side," Horatio states with a small smile. "I love you Mrs. Caine," Horatio whispers, not really caring about the smile his words elicited from the medic on the opposite side of them.

They reach the hospital and while Calleigh was taken to the ER to get her shoulder tended to and stitched up, Horatio takes Kyle with him as they go upstairs to see Frank.

"It was too close Frank," Horatio sighs as he pulls Kyle back from the bed before his small fingers would pull out Frank's IV tubing.

"Horatio, let the kid pull out the damn tubing, I'm sick of being in this place."

"When can you leave?"

"Not soon enough," Natalia groans. "Trust me he's making sure all the staff earn their hazard pay," she quips. "I just saw Calleigh. Glad she's okay."

"I want to make sure that all my team is okay. Frank is safe here but until this is over, I want you and Eric and Ryan to…"

"Horatio, we aren't afraid of this guy."

"I know but…" Horatio pauses as his phone rings. "Talk to me Mr. Wolfe."

_"I just got a call and the arrest warrant is ready. Eric and I are heading there to pick it up. Where do we go from there?"_

"Meet back at the lab and I'll see you there. We need to formulate a plan together."

Horatio hangs up and looks at Frank with a deep frown.

"Just go already," Frank groans. "But you owe me."

"You'd rather be a target out there?"

"Hel…I mean heck yes," Frank frowns as he looks at Kyle and then up at Horatio. "Just get this guy Horatio."

"I will Frank, for all of us."

Horatio heads out of the room, with Natalia in tow and Kyle fixed at his side, clutching his hand firmly. They reach the ER where Calleigh greets them with her freshly bandaged up shoulder and a frown on her face.

"So what is the plan now?"

"We are all heading back to the lab as it's the safest place I can think of. Ryan has the arrest warrant and…"

"And Kyle?"

"He'll need a babysitter and I think I know who," Horatio gives the two women before him a small cryptic smile as they all turn and head for the exit doors and the Hummer that Natalia had brought earlier. The drive to the lab was spent talking about a plan between the three adults, while Kyle sat it the back absently staring out the window. Calleigh was beside him but he only wanted Horatio beside him.

They reach the lab, Natalia going in search of Eric and Ryan, leaving the family alone in the hallway.

"We have to tell him."

"But…"

"Well I do," Horatio tells her. "I'll meet you back in the lab."

"Horatio why can't I just take him to a safe house and be done with it?" Calleigh asks in concern.

"I need my best shooter with me," Horatio replies firmly. "As much as I want to tuck my wife and son away safely and put the rest of the team on the line…"

"How about just Kyle then?"

"Who do we trust Calleigh? We had an officer just outside and he was murdered in cold blood. Ron might have ears in here already. Can we really be certain that Kyle will make it to that safe house if he's taken with anyone other than us? And if we take him can we guarantee we'll get there? And if we leave him, can we trust..."

"No," she looks down at Kyle with a deep frown. "I'd never forgive myself if Ron got ahold of him and we failed."

"Kyle is safe here. If we do get a clean fix on where Ron Saris is, then I'll take Ryan and Eric and the swat team with me. I know Ron would like to strike at me and taking my wife or son is a damn good way. He tried once and I will not let him try again. Calleigh he won't allow himself to fail another time."

"Then we go together."

"Rick doesn't know we are married."

"Horatio…"

"Lets deal with this first. I'll be right back."

"I love you," Calleigh whispers before she watches them walk down the hall and then she turns and heads for the team, anxious to see what information they can find on the whereabouts of Ron Saris. Time was against them now and it was running out. Ron was calling the shots and they needed to change that.

Horatio enters Rick's office with Kyle behind him.

"Horatio, I just heard that Calleigh was…" Rick starts and then stops, looking at Kyle and then up at Horatio. "Kids aren't allowed in he…what is going on?"

"Rick, this is um…Julia Harmon's son. He needs someplace safe to stay while I and my team hunt for Ron."

"Take him to a day..."

"Out of the question."

"I heard Calleigh was shot and now you bring a kid who…"

"Calleigh was shot while trying to stop Kyle from being kidnapped," Horatio quickly interjects. "Ron is out for blood and I will not allow him to hurt this boy."

"Fine. What do you need from me?"

"I need you to watch him for a few hours."

"What? Are you out of your mind?" Rick asks in a huff. He looks at Kyle who makes a sad face and his instantly softens into a small frown. "First off I can't and second…"

"Rick, the officer outside my house this morning was murdered. I don't know who I can trust to transport Kyle to a safe house and then leave him with and I don't want to risk my teams or your life by assigning anyone that task. We have a few leads on Ron and have to follow them and bring an end to this before he puts more of us in the hospital. Frank is safe there but here my team is safe and so is Kyle."

"And you want me to watch him?"

"I know it's not ideal for me either," Horatio frowns. "But I know you are not working for Ron and despite the fact that you aren't that…"

"Child friendly?" Rick arches his brows.

"Exactly," Horatio concludes as he bends down to Kyle. "Rick I have no one else."

Rick just shakes his head but knows he'll just give in. "Oh stop with the face already," Rick huffs and Horatio just smirks as he looks at Kyle.

"Kyle, I have to go for a bit. But you are going to stay with Rick until I get back."

"No dadda."

"Dadda?" Rick picks up. "Horatio…what on earth?"

"Kyle Caine is my son. His mother was Julia Harmon who Ron murdered," Horatio tells Rick squarely. "I am asking for your help to keep my son alive."

"But…"

"I don't have time to explain it all to you right now."

"You owe me…big time. And I mean more than the truth."

"Rick, I promise you'll get what you deserve," Horatio winks.

"Not comforting," Rick shakes his head. Kyle looks up at Rick and Rick just sighs. "You have the same pathetic look as your father," Rick sighs at Kyle before he looks up at Horatio. "Any _other_ surprises you want to confess Horatio?"

"Not today," Horatio smirks as he looks back down at Kyle. "Kyle you are safe here and you will only stay with Rick unless I or Calleigh come and get you okay?"

"No," Kyle's arms fling around Horatio's neck and hold on.

Horatio gently pries them loose and then looks at his son, his fingers brushing away a few oncoming tears. "I'll be right back okay?"

"No," Kyle whimpers once more.

"I love you son and I promise I'll be back. I just need to go and take care of a few things okay?"

Then without allowing Kyle one more word of sorrow, he quickly stands up, gives Rick a nod and then darts out the door.

"Dadda!" Kyle calls after him, making Rick's head drop into his hands.

"This is going to be a long day…" Rick groans as he pushes himself away from his desk and opens the bottom drawer to reveal a box of Lego. "Hey kid…I mean Kyle," Rick calls, forcing the small boy to turn and look at him in question. Rick pulls out the box of Lego and places it on his desk. "You um…want to play?"

Horatio reaches the team meeting room, drawing Calleigh's gaze instantly. "Kyle will be okay."

"What does Rick know?"

"Only what he needs to to keep Kyle safe and alive."

"Why Rick?" Ryan asks in contempt.

"Because I know he will keep Kyle safe and away from all this until it's over. I need my team sharp and that includes myself and Calleigh; worrying about Kyle will only make us distracted. With Rick I don't havea to worry. Okay so what do we have?"

"Poor Kyle," Ryan comments.

"Okay let's focus. Eric..."

"I think we have two confirmed locations for sure," Eric answers as he pulls up a map onto the viewing display. "Here and…here."

"That is if he's hasn't closed up shop and left town for good," Natalia remarks.

"No, he hasn't. He has made this personal and until he and I face off, he's staying in town."

"Okay so lets make sure that that face off happens with him on the inside of a jail cell," Calleigh pipes up.

"Agreed. Here is what we do…" Horatio starts.

* * *

**A/N**: So where is Ron really? Think Rick will survive his babysitting task? Where will the final showdown take place? Please review and thanks in advance.


	15. Clash of the Titans

**Title: Something Unexpected ****  
Chapter 15 – Clash of the Titans**

* * *

"Kyle don't touch that play with these…" Rick's exasperated voice sighs as he yanks his phone away from Kyle's very busy fingers and shoves the medium sized blocks back into them.

Kyle turns around and frowns and Rick just frowns back. "Very mature Stetler," he mumbles to himself as his phone rings. "H-hello. No Sir I'm okay. Yes I just…" Rick pauses as he watches Kyle hop off the chair beside him and hurry for the door. "Uh hold on a second…" Rick hastily drops the phone and rushes to the door, closing before Kyle could yank it all the way open and then quickly locking it before he heads back to the phone.

Rick slumps down in his chair only to glance over his desk to see Kyle slide to the floor and his eyes start to well. "No…don't cry. What? No Sir…sorry not you. Yes I'm listening. I am…" Rick insists with a huff as Kyle finally sags all the way to the floor and starts to cry. Rick starts to tug at the knot around his neck, knowing the day is going to get a lot more stressful before it gets better.

_"Stetler what the hell is that?"_

"Radio. Sir I have to go."

Rick hangs up the phone and rushes around to Kyle, gingerly picking up the trembling child and carrying over to his sofa and then placing him down beside him. "Damn it Horatio, why not Alexx?" Rick groans as he grabs a nearby Kleenex and dabs Kyle's face.

"I'm sorry uh…Kyle," Rick starts, prompting the child to look up at him. "I have absolutely no clue what to do. I know I have to keep you safe and your father loves you very much and you mother is…"

"Mummy…" Kyle whimpers.

"Yeah she is um…but…well do you want me to build with you?"

Kyle shakes his head no as he buries himself in Rick's jacket, holding onto his chest and just cries. "Horatio…" Rick whispers as he looks at the door, his hand resting on Kyle's back and tenderly stroking his trembling frame. Rick leans back on the couch and just allows himself to become the support the child needs to lean on at the moment; his mind racing with wonder as to what kind of monster Ron Saris really was and how the rest of the day was going to turn out. _Horatio…you owe me…big time._

"Well it can't get much worse than this," Rick utters fatefully.

XXXXXXXX

"Now we don't even know if he'll be there," Horatio tells his team as he takes off his suit jacket and starts to pull on the bullet proof vest, locking eyes with Calleigh and giving her a look that said _this has to end today, _but mixed with the uncertainty of _this might not be over until tomorrow._

Calleigh could only nod in return as she too was unsure that they would find Ron at either location and their stress would just linger for a painful eternity.

"I really do want you to stay here," Horatio takes Calleigh aside, talking to her in a low undertone. "I don't want to pull rank but…"

"Kyle is safe…at least physically," she replies and Horatio's lips purse into a small smile.

"We both have so much to lose."

"But we also have so much to live for," Calleigh reminds him with a warm smile. "I want you to remember that before you even think about going head to head with this lunatic if you are unarmed or injured in any way."

"I won't let Ron Saris win – at any cost," Horatio offers with a deep frown. "But dying is the last thing on my mind. I love you Calleigh and I love Kyle; that is my future now and I want to be there for it."

"Good to hear. So are we ready to go?"

"Calleigh…"

"Horatio, I am coming and that's final. As you said Kyle is safe here. You need me at your side."

"Yes ma'am," Horatio gives her hand one last squeeze and then pulls back and gives her a firm nod of his head. "Remember team, Ron is playing for keeps; he'll think of you as something that is in his way and therefore a target to be eliminated. Let's stay sharp."

With that Horatio leads the team outside, giving Rick's closed office door one quick glance before he heads toward the exit and their waiting Hummer. Inside his mind was formulating their next move, wondering what Ron had waiting for them and hoping that today would see the end of future drug kingpin Ron Saris. As they start up, Horatio gives Calleigh a sideways glance, his mind marveling at how calm and relaxed she actually appears. Her shoulder was still aching, he could tell by the soft winces her delicate features would offer when she thought he wasn't looking. But still she was there at his side; not allowing even a gunshot wound to slow her down one step – she was amazing.

"Kyle will be fine."

"Actually it's Rick I'm worried about," Horatio smirks.

"Why didn't you choose Alexx?"

"Alexx is already emotionally involved in all this and I didn't want to involve her further. Rick would have found out sooner rather than later and…"

"You figured that instead of just letting yourself get chewed out for keeping in him dark after all this was over, why not involve him so that he'd have no other choice?" Calleigh asks with a slight smile.

"That would be part of it. Plus I know Rick. He'll protect Kyle at any cost and I won't have to worry about him. I know he knows how to handle a weapon and not that I doubt Alexx's ability when handling a gun but…"

"Rick is a little more cold hearted and won't think twice if faced with a potential threat," Calleigh concludes. "You think he'll really face that? Horatio…"

"I don't think Ron will take it that far," Horatio pauses. "At least that is what I am hoping for."

The rest of the ride to their location was spent talking about what to possibility expect when they would get there and what other surprises if any Ron Saris had in store for them.

"Okay here we go," Horatio mumbles under his breath as the Hummer comes to a stop and so do the other uniformed police cars behind them. "Eric talk to me."

_"Just got here H. All I see is a limo and two pick up trucks."_

"Same set up as here. It could be a shell game. Just watch yourselves."

"_Roger that."_

"What?" Calleigh inquires.

"I think we need to keep a sharp eye out."

"So he knows were here."

"His right hand is dead and there is a limo at each site. It's a good bet he knows we're here."

"Question is which building is he waiting in?" Calleigh retorts.

Both of them get out of the Hummer and standing on the side opposite the building, ready their vests and their weapons.

"He will shoot to kill," Horatio reminds the readied officers before him. "Keep a sharp eye out."

He then turns and gives Calleigh a small nod before both of them turn and head for opposite sides of the Hummer and then head for the main entrance of the warehouse. They pass the limo and the two trucks and head for the door.

"Lieutenant Caine!" One of the officers calls out, forcing Horatio and Calleigh to stop in their tracks. "There is a dead body in here."

"In the limo too," another calls out.

"Horatio…" Calleigh starts.

"Everyone take cover!" Horatio shouts just as a bullet whizzes past him, narrowly missing his side by only a few inches. "Damn it, it's a trap!" Horatio growls as he pulls his phone. "Eric!"

_"H! We are under fire…repeat under fire."_

"Can you confirm is Saris is there?"

_"Negative," Eric's voice shouts over the phone._

Horatio hangs up and then looks at Calleigh. "We need to know who's inside if anyone. Cover me."

Calleigh can only give Horatio a nod and watch as he readies his gun and then heads for the small door. Calleigh catches a glint in her eye from one of the snipers locations, aims her gun and fires, forcing the shooter to duck for cover and Horatio to finally make it to the warehouse door and pull it open. But just as he does, a faint but distinct beeping is heard and his eyes widen.

"GET BACK!" Horatio shouts as he turns and races back for Calleigh, once again dodging a barrage of gunfire. He pulls Calleigh by the arm and both of them join the fleeing officers; a few seconds later the building explodes, forcing Calleigh to the ground and Horatio to cover her body with his as they frantically pray that the raining debris misses them.

Time seems to stand still as they are covered with bits of wood, fiberglass, glass and cement. Horatio had managed to get to his knees and pull Calleigh with him behind the safety of the Hummer, the rest of the uniformed officers taking cover where they could.

"That…bastard," Horatio huffs as he looks at Calleigh with a deep frown. "Eric…"

Static.

"Eric! Come in…"

_"H! The building…it blew up. I don't know if Saris was in there but I doubt it!" Eric's frantic voice shouts back._

"Any fatalities?"

_"Two in the trucks and one officer was shot. Ryan and Natalia are both a bit banged up like me but are alive. H, what is going on? Where is Ron Saris?"_

Horatio hears Eric's question and then looks at Calleigh as a sinking feeling starts to grow in his stomach.

"Horatio you don't think Ron is…"

"At headquarters. He's going after Kyle!"

XXXXXXXX

Rick hears determined footsteps heading in his direction and looks up from his desk; an area that Kyle Caine had taken it upon himself to completely redecorate.

"icks pay wit his…" Kyle shoves a few of the medium sized Lego pieces into the frustrated IAB Agent's waiting fingers.

"Sure," Rick looks at Kyle with a heavy frown but then back up as the footsteps near. His fingers quickly leave the Lego and make a move for his drawer where his gun is kept. He had heard from Horatio that Ron Saris would stop at nothing to bring down Horatio in order to ensure his dominion as the new drug kingpin was secure; Ron Saris must have thought he was invincible.

"Rick?" Alexx's voice is heard, forcing Rick's fingers to retract from his gun and then pull back just as the seasoned medical examiner enters.

Alexx looks at the scene before her and an amused smile suddenly springs to her face. His hair was slightly mussed, tie askew, suit jacket hanging limply over the couch, papers on the floor, Lego on the desk and one very happy child sitting on his lap, obviously in control.

"Don't," Rick puts up his hand to stop her obvious comment.

"I see you have things under control Agent Stetler," Alexx muses.

"Horatio owes me for this. Do you know how this all happened?"

"You mean about Kyle's…yes I do," Alexx pauses as she walks up to them. "Hey baby," she kisses the top of Kyle's head, forcing the three year old to look up and offer her a toothy smile. "Are you having fun with Rick?"

"Yes," Kyle nods and then looks back down.

"The cleaning Lady will have fun tonight," Alexx looks at Rick with a wink.

"Hey it's better than him crying endlessly. Do you know how irritating that sound is?" Rick sighs.

"I have an idea," Alexx counters. "Where did you get the Lego?"

"I uh..."

"Is it yours or his?"

"Stress release," Rick admits.

"Most men keep a Playboy in their desk," she muses.

"I like Lego," Rick retorts. "Besides its..."

"You don't have to justify yourself to me," Alexx reminds him.

"Just don't tell anyone," Rick groans.

"Your secret is safe with me. Kyle on the other hand..."

"What else isn't Horatio telling me about all this?"

"What do you mean?" Alexx asks with an innocent smile.

"I know he's hiding something else. He has a son and his mother is..."

"Mummy!" Kyle looks up with a smile.

"Well?"

"I'm sure that Horatio..." is all she manages before a small explosion is heard, causing her to utter a small scream before she stumbles toward the couch, the Lego goes flying and Rick's arms quickly wrap around Kyle's small frame, keeping him close.

Kyle's arms instantly latch onto Rick and start to frantically pull at his shirt as he tries to hide himself from the screaming alarms.

"What is going on?" Alexx looks at Rick in shock.

"I think Ron Saris is here," Rick growls as he looks at Kyle and then at Alexx. "I gave Horatio my word I'd keep him safe. I think it best if…" is all Rick manages before he hears some gunshots in another part of the lab.

"Horatio Caine," Saris's voice comes over the intercom. "You went after my house so I am now coming after yours."

"He's not here you as…" Rick starts and then looks at Kyle and stops. He quickly pulls Kyle off his lap, holds him in one arm as he hurries for a small door near the back of his office. "Alexx come here. This doesn't go anywhere but it will keep you two safe."

"And what will keep you safe?" Alexx asks in haste.

"Just take him and get in there."

Alexx reaches for Kyle, but just as her arms connect, another explosion rips through the front of Rick's office, sending all three of them slamming into the back wall and then crashing to the floor; the silence suddenly broken with the tormented cries of a very scared child.

"Where are you Horatio?" Ron's voice taunts over the loud speaker.

"Is this guy insane? He can't just…"

"He just did!" Alexx argues back, making Rick's face instantly soften.

"I can't let him get Horatio's son," Rick tells her as he cocks his gun. The three of them stand up, lightly coughing at the smoke coming into the room from things that were burning around them. "We have to get out of here before he brings down the whole damn building."

"We can't go into the open, he'll kill us for sure."

"Damn it," Rick curses as Alexx scoops up Kyle and cradles him to her chest. Her fingers look at his forehead where a small cut was seen and she quickly applies some pressure to stop the bleeding.

"Rick where do we go?"

"The vault."

"Are you ser…"

"Got a better idea? Only a few of us know the combination…"

"And if you all die then we are stuck in there!" Alexx growls.

"No, there is a direct line to 911 from inside for cases like that. You call when you think it's safe."

"You better be coming with us."

"Let's go," Rick nods as he hears a few more gunshots from behind them. He directs Alexx by the arm and looks at Kyle who only offers a terrified, watery eyed expression in return. _Horatio, I'm sorry. _They head down a hallway only to see a guy round the corner with a gun raised. Alexx lets out a scream as the shot misses her. Rick quickly fires back; his aim nothing near Calleigh's or Horatio's but manages to graze the thug and force him to find shelter.

"This way," Rick shouts over the screaming fire alarms as he grabs Alexx by the arm and directs her and Kyle toward another hallway. Cursing the fact that he left his phone in his office, Rick knows that he has to get a message out to Horatio to let him know where he'll be putting Alexx and Kyle.

They reach the stairs to go down when a voice stops them dead in their tracks.

"Is that Kyle Caine?" The mocking voice of Ron Saris is heard, forcing both adults to stop and Alexx's arms to tighten around Kyle even further.

Rick turns, his gun cocked and ready in his right hand but sees nothing.

"Look up Agent Stetler," Ron directs.

"Do you know how many laws you have just broken?" Rick glares at the camera with an angry gaze.

"And I care why?" Ron laughs. "Now do you see the two gentlemen coming toward you?"

"Alexx go," Rick turns and directs Alexx.

"Shot in the back," Ron taunts once more.

"Come and face me you coward!" Rick challenges; his heart racing at top speed.

"You can't beat him," Alexx hisses.

"I know," Rick admits. "Just go."

"You come and you'll get the boy."

"Rick!" Alexx looks at him in shock, the space around them instantly filled with laughter.

"Trust me Alexx," Rick whispers. "But you come yourself."

"I guess you are as spineless as everyone says."

Rick just shakes his head but holds his ground, the two men still standing still at the end of the hallway, obviously waiting for instructions from their superior.

_Horatio, where the hell are you! _Rick's mind shouts; hoping that his calling out Ron as a stall for time would actually work. "Alexx go…" Rick whispers to her once more.

"But…"

"NOW!" Rick shouts as he quickly fires off two shots at the two men, missing them but once again forcing them to duck for cover, allowing Alexx to take Kyle and race down the stairs toward the vault in the basement.

"Daddy!" Kyle cries as he buries his face in Alexx's shoulder.

Rick leans against the wall and takes a deep breath, praying for a quick death and hoping that his sacrifice won't be in vain and that Alexx and Kyle will have made it to the safety of the vault. Rick hears heavy footsteps heading his way and cocks his gun. Offering a quick prayer he steps back out, gun raised and ready to meet his end.

But destiny was about to intervene on behalf of the hapless IAB Agent.

"Where is he!" Ron Saris demands.

"Right...here…" a familiar voice is heard.

Ron whips his head around, gun aimed at the person aiming it back at him. "Horatio Caine. I've been waiting for you. Let's finish this. Right here…right now."

"Bring it…on."

* * *

**A/N:** So think anyone else will pay the price? Is Ron's end really near? Hope you all liked this chapter and please review before you go. Thanks so much for reading!


	16. Battlefield – CSI Headquarters

**Title: Something Unexpected ****  
Chapter 16 – Battlefield – CSI Headquarters **

* * *

"Rick! Are you..." Horatio starts only to be cut off by the sound of a few gunshots and then a scream coming from the direction that Alexx was last seen. "Kyle!" Horatio shouts as he looks back at Ron.

"Just you and me now Caine. You have something that I want."

"I want you dead," Horatio replies with an angry tone.

"You know I don't know what Julia might have seen in you."

"The opposite of you," Horatio retorts; his gun still aimed at Ron's heart.

"Maybe," Ron shrugs, his gun still trained at Horatio's head. "Either way I don't care; you'll soon be dead and I'll be King of this city."

"Pretty ballsy of you to just walk in here without thinking that you'd be covered by swat outside," Horatio warns.

"I got it covered," Ron winks and Horatio feels his stomach tighten, knowing that Calleigh was now outside covering the exit in case Ron had managed to slip past him and make it back outside. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and collect what I came for."

"I can't let you do that," Horatio cocks his gun.

Ron's lips just twitch upward into a smirk as he too cocks his at the same time as Horatio. Two clicks followed by deafening silence; both opponents studying the other with the perfect kill shot in mind. Horatio looks at Ron's calm expression and knows that he has to finish this and then get a message to Calleigh outside that Ron had something out there waiting for them. But what?

"You know I think that…" is all Ron manages before another explosion is felt, sending both Horatio and Ron flying in opposite directions while the air around them becomes instantly dark and super heated at the same time.

"Damn you idiots!" Ron growls as his body slams into the wall and then falls to the floor; his lips following the grunt with a myriad of angry curses.

Horatio's already weary body slams into the floor, forcing his lips to utter the same angry grunt as Ron. His lungs take in some of the acrid air; his eyes instantly watering. But as hears Ron's body shuffling through the smoke before him, he knows he has to act fast; Kyle's and all of their very lives were now at stake.

"Calleigh…" Horatio coughs into his phone.

_"Horatio! What's going on in there?"_

"Ron has men out there. You have to neutralize them and then get back to our plan," Horatio tells her before he hangs up and takes another short breath of stinging air. _Rick I hope Kyle is safe, _is Horatio's thought as he pushes himself to his feet, gun in hand and charges after Ron.

XXXXXXXX

As soon as Rick had heard Horatio's voice he wasted no time in firing off a shot in the direction of the two thugs and then ducking; his ears picking up Alexx's scream as she and Kyle also ducked a few gunshots heralded in their direction. Rick bounds down the few remaining stairs, grabs Alexx by the arm and starts to pull them toward a small hallway.

"Daddy!" Kyle whimpers as he hugs Alexx's neck even tighter.

"It's okay baby," Alexx whispers. "Rick will we…" she starts only to utter one more scream as the floor above them explodes, causing Rick's grasp on her arm to loosen and the three of them to separate. Hearing the shots and the shouting, Kyle pulls himself away from Alexx's grasp and rushes down a small hallway.

"Damn it!" Rick curses as he pushes himself to his knees and races after Kyle, grabbing him by the back of his sweater and pulling him back; just in time to shield his body from another hail of gunfire. "It's okay Kyle," Rick tries to sooth as Kyle screams and buries his watery face in the folds of Rick's damp and dirty dress shirt.

"Rick!"

"Alexx over here," Rick shouts from around the corner. He spies the entranceway to the back room where the large vault is and knows he has to get Kyle and Alexx in there to keep them safe – that was the only mission now and it had to be completed no matter what.

"You okay?"

"Just a graze," Rick huffs as he watches Alexx's concerned expression resting on his forearm. "Here take him. The vault is just through that opening."

"Think there could be someone waiting?"

"Well why haven't the two thugs come after us from upstairs?" Rick counters and Alexx's faces winces. "But it's the only place that will guarantee the safety for you and him."

"And your safety?"

"Okay let's go."

"Damn you're stubborn. I can see why you made IAB," Alexx retorts, drawing a small smirk from Rick. "And why Horatio put Kyle in your care."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"It wasn't," Alexx retorts.

Rick gives her a nod and then both of them stand up, Alexx taking Kyle and allowing Rick to carefully lead them toward the vault room. He pauses just outside the door; but in seconds both of them turn to hear heavy footsteps coming down the stairs after them.

"So much for no company," Rick groans as he pokes his head into the room and then gestures for Alexx to follow after him.

"I see it," Alexx exclaims, her arms tightening around Kyle's small trembling frame.

"We can…" Rick starts just as they reach the vault and stop.

"Agent Stetler!" A voice calls sharply, forcing the three of them to turn around, Rick's gun cocked and ready. He eyes the SWAT Agent before him with a suspicious expression, his gun not lowering.

"Who the hell are you?" Rick demands.

"Lieutenant Specter," the stranger stops in his tracks as he sees Rick's gun trained on him. "Lieutenant Caine told me to come and get the three of you and escort you to a safe place outside. I have a car waiting outside."

With his heart racing so face and brain racing for an answer, Rick studies the man before him; his brain now divided by Horatio's earlier words and this new found information.

"If you'll just come with me – you'll be safe. I give you my word."

XXXXXXXX

"Eric, were are you?"

_"__Ryan and I are at the entrance, we are under attack."_

"Us too! Can you see who is shooting at you?"

_"__No, but with us all pinned down here, it'll be hard for any SWAT guys to get out and get a handle on our shooters. We need reinforcements!"_

"I agree. Horatio's inside going after Ron."

_"__What's this all about Calleigh? What is Ron Saris really after?"_

"Revenge," Calleigh growls angrily into her phone. "And we can't let him win."

_"Right! See you when the shooting stops."_

"Sergeant we need a distraction to get someone at that point over there to at least taking out the flanking sniper."

"You know his location Detective Duquesne?"

"I have a very good idea," she answers with a small frown.

The SWAT Sargeant looks at small bulge on her shoulder from where the bandage was propping up the side of her blouse under her bullet proof vest.

"If you get me there I will be able to take him out," Calleigh reconfirms.

"You know the stakes riding on this if you are wrong, Detective?"

"Yes I do. My family Sargeant," Calleigh answers point blank. "Just get me over to that covered corner, I'll do the rest."

"Yes ma'am," he gives her a firm nod. "You heard the Lady, let's get busy."

_Horatio I hope you are Kyle are safe, _Calleigh's mind ponders for a few seconds before she readies her sniper rifle and prepares to follow behind the men about to risk their lives to get her to where she can protect theirs.

XXXXXXXX

"Ron!" Horatio shouts through the haze as he charges after Ron down the smoky hallway. The pounding from his ears, coupled with the incessant dinging from the fire alarms was forcing Horatio's head to continue to pound. But as he thought about his terrified and innocent son in the hands of Ron Saris, he knew had to push past any momentary mental pain and focus on taking down the man that had in cold blood murdered Kyle's mother.

Horatio ducks just as Ron turns and fires at Horatio, forcing Horatio to duck back behind the wall for cover, before waiting for a few seconds and then reemerging only to fire back in return. Horatio hears a small scuffle a few yards ahead through the haze and chances to leave his spot and head for the sounds.

He reaches the area and sees Ron fighting with another MDPD officer. Just before Ron is able to fatally shoot the officer, Horatio lunges at Ron, taking them both to the floor in a jumble of arms and legs, guns clattering to the ground and the officer only shot in the leg, but able to crawl to safety. But the two fighting enemies now take a tumble down the first set of stairs that Rick, Alexx and Kyle had been down not to long before them.

Ron's lips try to offer a mocking laugh but as Horatio's body slams into him and they roll down the stairs, his mocking snicker turns into a heated curse.

"Damn you Caine!" Ron growls as they both reach the bottom and he tries to kick at Horatio.

Horatio's body rolls to the right, causing Ron's leg to miss and land in the open space beside him. Horatio rolls onto Ron's leg, only to utter an angry groan as Ron's fist lands hard on his back. Horatio swings to the right with his fist, clipping Ron in the jaw and forcing his head to snap backward.

Horatio rolls onto his stomach and pushes himself to his knees, wanting desperately to find his gun that he heard land on the floor after they had stopped on the stairs. He gets to his feet only to watch Ron make a dive for a nearby gun. Horatio pounces, but mis-calculates and before either of them could stop the motion, they were once again tumbling down the second set of stairs, landing at the bottom with heaving chests and pounding heads.

"Kyle…" Horatio pants as he blinks his eyes a few times; willing his head to stop pounding long enough for his eyes to focus. Much to his horror he watches Ron find his gun and quickly pushes himself up and charges for Ron, thankfully missing the bullet but only by a few inches. Horatio kicks Ron in the stomach but Ron manages to roll away and grab Horatio's pant leg and force Horatio to stumble backward.

Horatio, however, doesn't lose his footing and is able to quickly recover and upright himself once more. Ron, however, also driven on my heated rage and anger, manages to get himself upright and while still on his knees fires off a shot in Horatio's direction.

Knowing that Ron will come after him until he's dead, Horatio turns and runs down another corridor, the opposite direction of the vault where Rick had his own dilemma to deal with.

"Where are you Horatio?" Ron taunts as he runs after Horatio, pushing past the throbbing in his chest from some obvious cracked or even broken ribs.

Horatio heads for the end of the hallway, only to find a locked door. He tries to kick it open, but all that does is draw Ron in his direction and the door to not even budge. Horatio quickly scans the area around him, looking for anything that he can use as a weapon. He spies a small fire extinguisher and yanks it from the wall just as Ron rounds the corner.

Ron's mouth offers a painful gasp as he's struck in the side of the head by the small metal canister. However, his fingers don't lose the gun, their iron like grip on them holding fast. Horatio sends his right shoulder into Ron's frame, pushing him backward into the main hallway. Horatio turns and punches Ron in the jaw and then heads back toward the stairs, praying that if he goes outside, Calleigh will be able to cover him – that is if she had indeed neutralized Ron's threat.

Horatio reaches the stairs only to hear a few shots coming from the direction of the vault room and pivots on his heel; his heart now racing that those shots were for his son and his son's entrusted guardian.

"Kyle!"

"Your spawn is dead Caine!" Ron Saris laughs as he fires off two shots, forcing Horatio to duck into the stairwell, gazing helplessly at the hallway to the vault where he now wonders if his son is indeed alive. "Rick…" his voice dies out into an anguished whisper.

"Hope you made your peace with god Caine!" Ron laughs as he fires another shot into the wall, prompting Horatio to quickly move from his spot and head back up the stairs, his next destination – the outside and hopefully salvation.

Ron manages to catch up to Horatio just at the top of the stairs, pushing Horatio's body into the facing wall and punch him in the back. Horatio's lips offer a groan but before he sustains another hit, he turns and is able to counter but punching Ron in the gut, his hands immediately going after the gun.

"You'll never…win…" Ron pants as he and Horatio remain in a locked and upright struggle for gun supremacy; both of them faltering but neither of them yielding.

"I…already have," Horatio huffs in return as he tries to keep Ron from firing off the gun; his body not wanting to sustain any more damage than it already had. Horatio's heel comes down hard on the top of Ron's foot, making the angry drug lord curse as he pulls back a little.

But Ron counters with another punch to Horatio's tender mid-section, causing Horatio's lips to gasp and his body to sag backward; another punch and Horatio's lungs are gasping for air.

"You can't beat me Caine!" Ron laughs as he tries to punch Horatio again. Horatio's body instinctively pivots, making Ron's fist slam into the wall behind him and Horatio to take advantage and punch Ron in the side. Another punch and Ron's body falls backward, his arms pushing out backward to keep him from falling to the ground. Horatio, however, isn't about to give up and so kicks at Ron; this time making his bloody nemesis fall to his knees.

But instead of trying to wrestle for the gun, Horatio turns and bolts for the door, offering a quick prayer that as soon as he bursts through the door, Calleigh's gun will be trained and take out the revenge fueled man behind him.

XXXXXXXX

As she readied her weapon, Calleigh's mind was wondering if she'd actually survive the brief sprint to the place she had told herself would be the perfect vantage point to take out their main sniper that was keeping her from carrying out her's and Horatio's original plan.

"Ready Detective?"

"Ready Sergeant," Calleigh gives him a nod. Then it was time. The three of them, Calleigh and the three SWAT members with her start out, the other SWAT members covering them with a hail of gunfire in the direction of where they figured their snipers might be.

"Made it," Calleigh whispers as her body slams into the wall, her face flushed and heart racing; but her mind was clear and focused. She had to take out the hidden sniper and then be ready when Horatio would come through that door, hopefully with Ron Saris in tow.

"Detective I think I see him," the SWAT Sergeant tells her after confirming it with his own sniper. "Rogers is going to cover you but you'll take the shot at the same time."

"Just point me in the right direction," Calleigh replies. She gets a nod and then twists her slender body around, readying her weapon to take out their opponent. She only had to wound him, hoping the other sniper would then be able to take the rest of the kill shot.

_"Okay I…see him," __comes the voice over the two-way radio._

Moving in almost slow motion, Calleigh moves herself into position, her fingers ready and her heart ready to explode. She takes a swallow and then steps into view. Just as she steps out, her ears pick up an almost inaudible laughter from the man she was hoping to take down. Her brow furrows as her fingers pull back on the trigger. But just as she's about to pull the trigger, the man beside her curses, instantly breaking her concentration.

"What the hell!"

"Horatio," she whispers as she; while still in full view, turns to see her beloved husband burst through the door, bloodied, exhausted and almost being tread down by the raging lunatic behind her with his gun trained. She quickly readies Ron Saris in her sights and prepares to fire.

"Calleigh! Now!" Horatio shouts to his wife.

Calleigh steps a bit more into view…

The roof sniper stands…

Horatio drops to his knees…

Calleigh fires…

The sniper fires…

SWAT fires…

Horatio looks up just as he hears two shots; one he sees embed itself into the roof sniper, causing the second roof sniper to move a little as well and a third shot was heard just as his body is then watched as it falls to the ground. But the first shot met it's mark, slamming right into the heart of Ron Saris and killing him instantly.

Horatio's eyes blink a few times, his heart racing and lungs gulping back a breath as he focuses on Calleigh's frame rushing in his direction.

"Horatio!" Calleigh shouts as she drops to her knees beside him, pulling him into her arms, both of them leaving the SWAT team to clean up the rest of the mess and hurry to help Eric, Ryan and Natalia win their battle.

"Kyle," Horatio whispers as his arms wrap around her, his head almost sagging on hers. "We have to…help Rick."

"Let's go," Calleigh tells him as they both stand up.

"Lieutenant Caine. What do you need from us?"

"A gun Sergeant," Horatio holds out his hand.

"And I've got your back."

"Much appreciated."

"Horatio, do you think Rick actually…"

"Rick might be a lot of things Calleigh, but he's no coward. Lets just hope we are in time," Horatio concludes as the three of them race back toward the smoking building.

XXXXXXXX

_I'll not send anyone to get Kyle. Anyone comes but me and you know they'll be an imposter. This is a fight Rick – a fight to the death; you hestiate and you are dead. Don't fail me; keep Kyle safe at any cost._

Rick looks at the man before him, his heart racing and his mind pondering what he should do. If he gives up Alexx and Kyle and they walk through that door, he knows there is a good chance they would all be killed and he would have failed his mission.

"You can put down your gun Agent Stetler."

"Horatio told me that if he couldn't make it, he would give that man a code word. I need that word."

"The word is…look we don't have time for…"

"Give me the word," Rick insists.

"You need to come now."

"Right and when we walk through that door, Ron Saris will be waiting right?" Rick growls.

"You can't be…go to hell!" The man curses as he prepares to fire.

"You first," Rick growls as he wastes no time in firing off a shot; Alexx uttering a scream as she watches the phony SWAT member fire at Rick at the same time. She watches as Rick's bullet hits the man in the upper arm, but Ron's goon's bullet hits Rick in the leg, dangerously close to his femoral artery.

"Shoot him again Rick!" Alexx bellows. Rick really didn't need the prompting as the second bullet was already leaving it's chamber. He had intended to hit the man in the head if possible; as the bullet proof vest was shielding his chest. But he had to settle for the bullet slicing through the jugular vein, forcing the man to the ground in a dead bloody mess.

"Go hide!" Rick groans as his left hand tries to apply pressure to the wound on his leg.

"Kyle, wait here sweetie okay," Alexx puts the trembling little boy on the ground behind a table and then quickly takes off Rick's tie, wanting to make a tourniquet for his leg. "You are stronger, you have to tighten this."

"Here," Rick offers her his gun, his hands transferring to his tie. But just as he's about to tighten the knot both of them hear a sound and Alexx twists around and automatically fires at the man in the doorway, catching him in the lower calf. Rick grabs the gun and since this man didn't have a vest, puts two rounds into his stomach; another Ron Saris casualty.

"We make…a good team."

"Hey stay with me okay?" Alexx soothes as she finishes tying the tie around Rick's firm thigh.

"Not bad...for a girl," Rick smirks.

"Smart ass."

"Tell Horatio…"

"Okay now you are being melodramatic," Alexx chides as she turns to see where Kyle is. She then helps drag Rick behind the table and gathers Kyle back in her arms.

"Owie," Kyle points to the wound on Rick's leg, forcing Rick's lips to purse into a slight smile and Alexx to kiss the top of Kyle's head; her own eyes watery.

"Yeah baby, Rick has a big owie but he's going to be just fine."

"Daddy," Kyle then whimpers as he curls back into Alexx's embrace.

"He'll be here soon baby, I promise."

The three of them wait for what seems like an eternity until they hear footsteps rushing down the stairs toward them. Rick looks at Alexx and readies his gun. "Not many left but they won't take the boy, I gave Horatio my word."

Alexx looks at Rick and gives him a nod of understanding. Rick raises his weapon and cocks the trigger...then time slows once again.

XXXXXXXX

Horatio reaches the top of the stairwell and peers down, Calleigh and the SWAT Sergeant at either side also checking the area for hidden dangers. When they finally decided it was safe to proceed, the three of them, guns trained and ready start to slowly proceed down the stairs – the sounds of the alarms now deafened by the sounds of their hearts racing.

"Horatio…look," Calleigh nods toward the blood on the floor.

"That's from me and Ron," Horatio refers to his cut lip and Ron's bloody nose. They near the room where the vault is and notice a body in the doorway and then look past to see the downed body of the man still dressed in SWAT.

"Sergeant," Horatio nods.

"I never told any of my men to come in here. He's not mine, sorry. I hope your man was able to figure that out - in time."

"Oh no," Calleigh huffs as they head for the entrance to the room.

Horatio enters first to see Rick's body nearly slumped to the ground, but his gun held firmly in his hand and cocked and ready.

"You alone?" Rick manages weakly.

"Not exactly," Horatio gives him a small smile as Calleigh and the SWAT Sergeant appear behind him. "It's over Rick. Ron Saris is dead and so are his goons. We are all safe now."

"Thank god," Rick whispers as his hand finally falls to his side. Horatio rushes to his fallen friend and then spies Alexx and Kyle on the ground beside him, safe and alive. "I gave you my word Horatio."

"I never had a doubt," Horatio's hand clasps Rick's and holds it firmly. "Thank you."

* * *

**A/N:** *phew* okay so the action is now over. :D did you like the final showdown/takedown? Hope so. But please review and let me know what you thought. Up next another suprise for Rick, some healing for everyone and some much needed fluffy family time for our favorite threesome *grin*. Thank you everyone!


	17. The Aftermath of Armageddon

**Title: Something Unexpected  
Chapter 17 – The Aftermath of Armageddon **

* * *

Horatio grabs Kyle and pulls him into his arms, holding his precious son as his eyes water, his ribs feeling the small chest of his son rapidly reverberating back and forth as he clings to his father, gently sobbing in his grasp. Calleigh helps Alexx up and the two other SWAT members rush into the room to help tend to Rick. And while the rest of the building continues to lightly smolder; a huge clean up task and recovery period was ahead of them all, but thankfully they had one less villain to worry about.

"Medics will be here shortly Sir," one of the SWAT members informs Horatio as he slowly stands up with Kyle still in his grasp.

"Look at…this place," Rick grumbles as he watches the two men tend to his still bleeding leg.

"It needs a good cleaning," Horatio muses as he looks over at Calleigh. "How is your shoulder?"

"How are your ribs?" She counters with a soft frown.

"Can you two please debrief each other elsewhere?" Rick moans, garnering a small eye roll from Alexx.

"I have to check on the rest of the team. Why don't you take Kyle and…"

"No daddy," Kyle tries to hold onto his father as Horatio dries to detach himself from his son.

"Kyle, my brave boy, I have to go and check on the rest of my team. Do you want to go home?"

Kyle looks at Horatio and offers a small nod with tear filled eyes before turning to Calleigh and holding out his arms. "Mummy takes me!" He bellows, instantly pulling Calleigh closer and forcing her to capture his small frame in her arms and hold him close.

"Mummy?" Rick looks up in shock, swatting one of the SWAT members hands away. "Horatio…you said no more secrets."

"That I was willing to tell you today," Horatio retorts and Rick purses his lips. "Besides, I think you have bigger things to worry about."

"Calleigh was never pregnant."

"You know Rick your powers of observation are without equal," Horatio winks and Rick just shakes his head.

"But…" Rick starts only to watch the head SWAT team member walk up to Calleigh and Kyle.

"Glad to see your husband and son are safe Detective."

"_Husband,_" Rick stares up at Horatio in shock. "I know this isn't the time to…"

"Agent Stetler," Alexx bends down to him. "Anything _special _you'd like me to bring to you in the hospital?" She arches a brow. Rick looks at her, both of them locking eyes for a few seconds before he just grits his teeth.

"No, but thank you," he mildly hisses.

"Guess we all have things that are better kept private right?"

"So it would seem," Rick agrees with much hesitation.

"Observant I see and smart," Alexx chides in sarcasm as the medics finally arrive.

"Whatever," Rick groans as he watches Horatio and Calleigh walk toward the doorway. But when he looks at the tender way that Calleigh caresses Kyle and the way the small boy's face lights up, he feels his own heart soften. During the course of the morning, before the day literally went to hell, he had investigated Horatio's claim about Kyle parentage and had indeed learned that Kyle was the biological son of Julia Harmon before she was murdered and the son of Horatio Caine. What Horatio had failed to tell him was that he and Calleigh were already married? For how long? Neither of them showed…and that was it – neither of them had over the course of their secretive marriage had let their professional appearance be changed because of romantic notions. He had to respect that. Breaking them apart now would do more damage to the boy and he wasn't about to garner a reputation as a home wrecker – especially if had nothing personal to gain. And besides as Horatio had said, he has bigger things to worry about.

"Oh damn…" Rick's voice trails off as the medics finally reach the top of the stairs with the stretcher and Rick's able to look around and quickly assess the damage that Ron Saris's rampage had caused. He watches Eric, Ryan and Natalia – the rest of Horatio's core team, heading toward the door that he's just exited, and is happy for once that only the bad guys would be wearing the body bags today.

"H!" Eric calls out as he watches Horatio and Calleigh slowly ascending the stairs with Kyle between them. "You guys okay?"

"We are. Are you?"

"Yeah we're fine. We just saw Rick and Alexx heading to the ambulance."

"Rick will be fine, he was shot in the leg protecting Alexx and Kyle."

"Where is Ron Saris?" Ryan inquires.

"Downstairs," Horatio nods with his head as he examines his team. The three of them looked like and Calleigh; like they had all been through one hell of a firefight but had emerged alive in the end.

"I know we are all tired and probably very sore, but I need this place checked over in key areas and then we'l…"

"Get some time off?" Natalia looks at him with a small smile.

"For at least a few days," Horatio agrees much to the delight of everyone. "We'll swap with graveyard and work out of the other half of the building. See what you can salvage and then call it a day."

Horatio watches his team take their leave and then turns to Calleigh, finally pulling both her and Kyle into his arms and just holding them close. He plants a brief kiss on her cheek and then pulls back.

"I need to just see how bad the damage is, so if you want…"

"I just want to check on my lab and then I'll take him home, I promise," she flashes the smile that makes him go a little weak in the knees and all he can do is meekly comply. "Just a bit longer okay Kyle?" Calleigh's soft lips nuzzle his soft tear stained cheek before she leaves a kiss on there. "And then maybe on the way home we can pick up something for a treat okay?"

"ello?"

"Sure we can have Jell-o," Calleigh promises, both of them delighting as Kyle's face lights up into the first smile anyone has seen since the whole nightmarish ordeal started.

"I love you," Horatio whispers into her ear before he watches Eric come toward them once more. "Okay I'll see you later."

"Sorry guys I…" Eric stops, showing a gesture of turning to leave.

"Eric, I need to come with you."

"It's okay Eric, I'll see you in a few days."

"Right bye. Bye Kyle."

"Bye," Kyle answers softly before he buries his face in Calleigh's blond hair once more. Calleigh carries him toward the elevators which were finally switched back on, once the all clear was given and the alarms were turned off. She watches Horatio disappear as the doors finally close and then it's just Kyle's still shallow breathing filling the small space around them.

"You are safe now Kyle," she whispers as she tenderly strokes his back. In reality should could have just left the lab to others, but it was her domain and therefore she just wanted to make sure it was as she had left it.

"Thank goodness," she utters softly as her and Kyle enter the quiet lab. Her shoulder was really starting to throb but she had already tried to put Kyle down once and he fussed so she knew she had to get him to the car where they could then head for the safe confines of home.

_Home._ That word had such special meaning now. Ron Saris, was dead and they were finally safe and free to move past this bump and get on with being a family. She quickly texts Horatio an update and then heads for the parking lot, softly talking to about the fun things they would do when they were home, watching happily as his face would light up. She knows that while he is awake things, for the most part would be okay, but it was when he would try to sleep tonight that both she and Horatio might have to worry about the nightmares that Ron Saris had forced him to endure.

Calleigh finally reaches home and lets them both into the quiet dwelling, her ears listening for anything that might seem out of place. But nothing was. Everything was okay. Just a few lingering signs of an attack, such as the front door lock being changed and a fresh coat of paint on the wall beside the patio door where Reggie, Ron's now dead right hand, had shot at her earlier.

"Okay so what should we…" Calleigh starts only to look down and notice that Kyle's small arms were still fixed around her leg and he didn't want to move. She slowly bends down to him and pulls him into her embrace and just holds him, gently rocking him back and forth. "Come with me."

She takes Kyle to the couch and turns on the happiest cartoon movie she can find and then settles in with Kyle nuzzled in her lap, his head resting on her opposite shoulder. Her eyes absently stare at the TV screen but her mind is now with her husband. He was tired, battered and needing rest more than she; but still he had to oversee the cleanup, stubbornly refusing to pass over ownership of the renovations until it had been given his approval.

_Oh Horatio, please just hurry – you need your rest._

XXXXXXXX

"Thank you Chief," Horatio hangs up and then looks at Eric; both of them standing in Horatio's slightly battered office.

"Well at least the damage for the most part was localized," Eric muses. "Will make the renos that much easier," Eric rambles on. But when he notices Horatio develop a faraway look he moves in a bit closer. "H? You okay?"

Horatio looks at his friend and frowns. "Was too close this time Eric, for all of us. To many precious lives at stake."

"Even Stetler?" Eric teases.

"Yes Eric, even Rick," Horatio answers with a small smile. "He did risk his life to save my son."

"Right."

"I am leaving you in charge of this cleanup for the next few days. You should be able to run things out of my office if you need to, just that door needs to be replaced but otherwise everything around here seems to be in tact. And the labs?"

"Trace is completely destroyed," Eric sighs as he rubs his face with his hands. "A few of the machines in the adjoining lab were damaged as well. We are looking at a bit cost."

"Just write up the estimate and give it to the Chief, he'll have to sign for everything now."

"You got it."

Horatio signs one last form, grabs his phone and then heads for the door, finally reaching the sunshine once again and allowing some of the warm rays to try to soothe his nerves. He turns on the spot and stares back at the building in quiet disbelief. It was a mess at one end and perfectly fine at the other; two worlds colliding in the middle.

_Hurry home, _Calleigh's sweet voice comes into his mind, forcing him to finally pull his eyes away from the wreckage that he was partly responsible for and head for the waiting Hummer; his next destination his home.

"Frank," Horatio answers his phone as he heads for home.

_"Was this your idea of a joke or what?"_

"What idea Frank?"

_"Putting Stetler in the same room as me?"_

_"I'm not happy about it either!" Rick's voice bellows from the background, prompting Horatio's lips to twist upward._

"Trust me Frank, it wasn't my idea."

_"Somebody's gonna pay for this," Frank huffs. "You okay?"_

"We are all safe now and Ron Saris is where he belongs."

_"Just sorry that Julia got caught up in all this."_

"Well there will be some clean up for you Frank. We didn't get all his guys."

_"Well I do appreciate you leaving me some of the fun."_

"When are you released?"

_"Um..today…Natalia said she'd come and take me home. No big deal."_

"Take care Frank. I'll see you in a few days."

Horatio hangs up, his ears still picking up Frank snapping at Rick for something and the irate IAB Agent snapping back; oh to be a fly on that way, Horatio muses. But as he nears home his mind quickly changes to other thoughts; how would Kyle contend with the coming of night? Would he have nightmares as Horatio supposes he would? Would it affect more than just his sleep?

He stops the Hummer and for a split second watches as a car skids past him, screeches to a halt just outside the front door and then Calleigh and Kyle gunned down before he can even blink.

"Oh god…" Horatio huffs as he quickly blinks his eyes and the horrid images instantly fade. He takes a deep breath and then gets out of the car and heads for the front door. As soon as he turns the key and pushes the door open his lips burst into a wide smile as he hears his son's excited voice.

"I'm home," Horatio calls out as he's about to enter.

"Daddy!" Kyle exclaims happily as he pushes himself up from the floor and races toward the front door, running into Horatio's embrace and just holding on.

Horatio looks up from his kneeling position at Calleigh on the floor and the myriad of toys surrounding her and gives her a tender gaze.

"All done for the night?"

"All done," Horatio tells her in truth as he follows after Kyle and slowly eases his weary frame onto the nearby sofa. Calleigh watches his face try to mask a small wince and looks at him in concern.

"I'm okay," Horatio tries to assure her in haste. "Nothing broken this time. How is he?"

"Looks dadda!" Kyle, who had plunked himself down beside Calleigh picks up a small menagerie of Lego pieces.

"Where did…" Horatio looks at the pieces in Kyle's hands and then down at the ones on the floor. "These don't match, they are bigger than the others."

"He had them shoved into his pockets," Calleigh shrugs. "Think he got them from Rita's?" She suggests the previous day care host, neither of them suspecting Rick Stetler as the owner of the auspicious Lego remnants.

"Kyle where did you get these? From the day care place with the other children?" Horatio gently asks his son.

"No," Kyle shakes his head and looks back down, causing Horatio and Calleigh to trade puzzled expressions. Horatio stops his sons actions and forces his small blue eyes to look up and lock with his.

"Son where did you get these?"

"…ick," Kyle answers in truth and then looks back down.

"Who?"

"Rick?" Calleigh frowns as she looks at Horatio with a growing smile. "Could it…"

"Not possible Calleigh, I know for a certain fact that Rick Stetler doesn't have a fun bone in his body, much less a penchant for Lego. Kyle did you get these from Rita?"

"No…ick," Kyle insists as he holds up the larger pieces from Rick's Lego collection.

"I see," Horatio frowns as he looks at the piece in his finger tips.

"You know Alexx did mention something about keeping secrets," Calleigh muses absently. "Think our stuffy IAB Agent has a fetish for Lego?" She lightly giggles.

"Well Rick is full of surprises at times so anything is possible," Horatio shrugs as he holds out his hand for her to take. Once her fingers were securely wrapped in his, his hand closes, allowing the warmth of their combined flesh to radiate throughout his entire frame. "I need a shower."

"So do I," Calleigh mentions softly. "What do we do about Kyle?"

"Lock him in his room?" Horatio teases, forcing Kyle to look up with a frown.

"He gets that face from you," Calleigh jokes. "Just change your clothes and we'll shower after he's asleep."

"That Mrs. Caine," Horatio pauses as he gets up and brushes her lips with his. "Is a deal." Horatio pulls back and heads for the stairs with a heavy yawn. "Do you want to order in?"

"No I want to cook," Calleigh replies. "It puts me at ease somehow," she finishes, making him look back with a smile. "Cooking for my family."

"Well your family appreciates it very much. Right Kyle?"

"Yes daddy!" Kyle answers and then looks back down at his building work.

Horatio heads upstairs to change, eyeing his weary reflection in the mirror and frowning at himself before he heads toward the closet to change; dumping the battle soiled clothing into the hamper and pulling on a pair of black sweatpants and t-shirt and then heads back downstairs to join his family.

_My family, _Horatio's mind settles as he enters the kitchen and watches Calleigh at the counter with Kyle on a chair beside her, looking up at her with adoring eyes and listening intently to her instructions. It was a sight that he could never tire of and one he commits to memory every second he can.

"Let me help you," Horatio's lips nuzzle her neck, leaving her smooth skin with a warm kiss before he heads for the cupboard to retrieve some dishes. The three of them work at making supper and then finally just sit down to enjoy; each adult marveling that the day was ending so peaceful compared to how it started and progressed.

"Supper was wonderful," Horatio praises as he lingers with Calleigh over coffee; Kyle having taken his Jell-o into the living room to watch the rest of the movie before bed.

"I can't wait for regular life to begin."

"Not worried you'll um…get bored?" Horatio asks as his fingers play with her wedding band still attached to her delicate finger.

"Trust me Mr. Caine, you could never be boring," she leans in and kisses his lips before moving to his ear. "Not while we are still married."

"That's a promise I intend to keep then," Horatio's lips graze her ear once more before he pulls back with a warm smile. "Think he'll be okay tonight?"

"I think he'll have nightmares in a few hours as we might have," Calleigh answers with a small frown. "How could he not? Horatio he's been through so much in the past few hours, much less the past few days and today he was really scared."

"He had good reason, as did we all," Horatio states with a small sigh before he looks over at Kyle. They talk a bit longer before they both notice Kyle has curled onto his side on the floor, fast asleep.

"Time for bed," Horatio mentions as he slowly stands upright.

"Time for a shower," Calleigh reminds him as her hand rests on the waistband of his sweatpants.

"Trust me I didn't forget," Horatio smiles as he helps her gather up the dishes and load the dishwasher. He carries Kyle up the stairs to his bedroom, slowly depositing him onto the soft covers and then placing the blankets over him and the night light. The child safety gate was up just so that if he did get scared and try to run before they were done their shower, he couldn't get too far.

Horatio heads into the bedroom to change, his pace quickening as soon as he hears the water in their adjoining bathroom start up. He enters the steamy room and watches his wife's perfect naked body already standing under the streams of hot water.

"Wow," he whispers as he nears her, prompting her sparkling emeralds to look up and lock for a few heated seconds. But his eyes travel to the ugly black marring on her creamy shoulder and his face frowns.

"Trust me Horatio, I won't break," she assures him in a firm tone. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll push through a heart attack so that I can have you like this," he growls in lust as his strong arms encircle her wet naked frame and pull her into his embrace. Their lips instantly lock, searing passion now coursing through them as Horatio moves her lush frame into position so that their sexual union can begin.

"Horatio…now," Calleigh whispers as her body slightly arches backward in his grasp, giving him a delightful eyeful.

"With pleasure," Horatio pants as they finally become one. Calleigh's fingers dig into his back as they move together under the dancing beads of hot water; both of them wanting to use up every last bit of energy and adrenaline to show the other that life is to short to neglect what really matters.

"I love you Horatio," Calleigh gasps as her core heats up even further. "I forgot to tell you that earlier today."

"I love you too Calleigh," Horatio offers with a heated pant before his mouth captures hers once again, damp skin melding further with damp skin; hearts racing together as one. Time seemed to flow into a blissful eternity as they continue, finally reaching their heated climax, calling the other's name in unison. The rest of their shower then continues normally, Calleigh washing the bits of dirt and debris from Horatio's amber locks before he then takes the soap and happily returns the favor until both are existing the heated stall, draped in warm terry cloth robes.

"So far so good," Calleigh whispers as she opens the door and heads toward the bed and a waiting Horatio, both of them now dressed in their pajamas just in case Kyle would be joining them.

"Lets hope it lasts," Horatio whispers in return as he holds open the blankets for her to join him. He wraps his arms around her and just holds on, whispering her loves her a few more times as he kisses her lips and cheek; delighting in the same heartfelt sentiments being offered in return.

But as suspected Kyle was awake a few hours later, screaming and crying as his little mind showed him images of black figures chasing after him and him not being able to get away.

"I've got you Kyle, me and daddy," Calleigh whispers as both of them try to calm his cries and trembling body; his little frame now sandwiched between them. "We both love you very much and you are safe."

"Just close your eyes and try to sleep," Horatio adds. "Tomorrow we'll all just spend the day together."

"At the park," Calleigh includes and Kyle looks up with a sleepy smile. "Sleep now," she kisses the top of his little head.

Horatio gives her one last smile before he turns out the light and once again engulfs them in darkness. The night ahead would be fraught with a few more nightmares but with Kyle safe in his parents arms and both of them watching over him and each other, they would finally get a few hours of precious sleep and awake – thankful that the worst was over and their new life was about to begin.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks everyone for reading and hope you liked this fluffier chapter. Up next a family vacation and happy ending so stay tuned and please review before you go. Thanks!


	18. Destination – Disney World

**Title: Something Unexpected ****  
Chapter 18 – Destination – Disney World**

* * *

Calleigh awakes the next morning to the smell of fresh coffee wafting through the empty bedroom that she now finds herself in. She slowly sits up, her eyes lighting and her lips splitting into a warm smile as she hears Kyle's soft laughter and Horatio telling him that he'd ruin the surprise by talking too loud.

"Mummy!" Kyle shouts as they enter the bedroom and he races for the bed and hops on, bounding into her arms, wary of the small wince she offers when his little hand pushes into her tender shoulder.

"Good morning," she kisses his cheek and then looks past him to his adoring father.

"Good morning," Horatio answers in return as he offers a breakfast tray.

"For me?"

"Yes," Kyle nods as he moves himself to her side to allow Horatio to place the breakfast tray atop her lap.

"Breakfast in bed," she looks up at Horatio and smiles as he leans in closer. "I love it," she whispers as she offers her tempting lips which her husband readily accepts.

"Well we wanted to do something special for you, right Kyle?"

"Right!" Kyle agrees as his little fingers greedily reach for a strip of crispy bacon. Horatio quickly offers him a napkin and then turns back to Calleigh who is enjoying one of the fresh ripe strawberries.

"You know for not much sleep, he looks surprisingly refreshed," Calleigh notes.

"Part of the reason for all this," Horatio nods with his head. "Sleeping in was moot for us. I am glad you got to enjoy it a bit longer. How is your shoulder?"

"Well I won't be doing any wrestling today."

"Pity," Horatio counters as he takes a sip of his dark coffee and then sets it back on the tray. The try only held the drinks, some bacon and fruit as the rest was waiting for them downstairs. With Kyle, a breakfast in bed adventure was out of the question. So Calleigh let Horatio pluck the nearly empty tray from her lap once again and this time it's the three of them heading downstairs, still clad in their pajama's.

"Looks mummy!" Kyle points to the already set table just as the three of them enter the eating area.

"Looks great sweetie," Calleigh praises, being instantly rewarded with a loving smile from the precious little boy.

"Yes it does," Horatio adds as he places his hand on Calleigh's back as she goes to sit down and then joins her, Kyle already reaching for a generous helping of scrambled eggs. "Easy does it," Horatio quickly takes Kyle's hand and stops him from taking more than he could possibly eat.

"So Frank is finally released today?"

"He texted me this morning and said he confessed to killing Rick in his sleep," Horatio chuckles.

"Oh no."

"Actually he said that Alexx joined them and so did Natalia and the four of them had pizza and just talked. He said Rick asked him about us but Frank pleaded the fifth and that was it. Rick knows better than to push Frank," Horatio concludes.

"Well I am glad that it's over for good," Calleigh's fingers caress Kyle's face. "Think um…Rick will give us any trouble?"

"He doesn't even know how long we have been married so as far as he's concerned we'll just continue on as the two professionals we have been and he should be fine."

"And we don't have to hide our rings," Calleigh reminds him with a bright smile.

"No we don't," Horatio agrees. They talk a bit longer before its time to clean the table, pack up some snacks and then head out to the park. "Kyle hold on," Horatio tries to help his very eager son pull on his small Velcro closing runners. "He gets his enthusiasm from you," Horatio smirks.

Despite the fact that they were both very well aware that Kyle wasn't her biological son, to hear Horatio refer to his quirks as genetic traits of hers, warms her heart in ways she could never express verbally. The love, the trust, the adoration he has for his son would translate into gestures toward her as his natural mother and for that she came to love him all the more; both of them. Kyle was her son; that's all that would matter in the days, months and years to come.

"Okay let's go," Horatio pulls out the car keys.

"YES!" Kyle shouts as he tries to pull open the door on his own and dart into traffic.

"Unfortunately he gets his leap before he looks impulses from you," Calleigh counters as she grabs Kyle's hand and yanks him back before he can do something they'd all regret. Horatio just chuckles as he locks the door and then hurries after them to the car; all three getting in, buckling up and then heading away.

"Did you call Rita about next week?"

"I did and explained a few details but that it was all over now and they would all be safe," Calleigh explains as they near the park. "But you know, we really haven't discussed all of us taking a holiday together and you did say you had some time off coming."

"Mmm that's true, what were you thinking Mrs. Caine?"

"Well I don't want to mention it now but I was thinking a few days in Orlando might be nice," she mentions, of course hinting at the location where the Disney World resort and theme park were located.

"I think I can arrange that. And good timing before the school lets out for the summer holiday's, less crowds," Horatio ponders as he pulls into a small spot. "I think that will work."

"I am looking forward to it already. But um…mum's the word on…" Calleigh gestures back toward Kyle with her head. Horatio twists his head to see his young son already peering out the window at the strange new world that awaits him.

"Yes definitely do not mention it to him before then," Horatio sighs. "We'll never hear the end of it."

Both of them get out of the car, Horatio getting Kyle and Calleigh grabbing a bag filled with a few goodies for the day.

"You know what I want to get him next, a tricycle," Horatio tells Calleigh as they pass by a few kids on their bicycles and Kyle's eyes are glued on the machines for a few precious seconds.

"Daddy wats at?"

"That is a tricycle Kyle," Horatio answers. "Do you think you'd like one?"

"Yes pees," Kyle turns to Horatio with wide happy blue eyes.

Horatio picks up his son and holds him close, Calleigh's arm looped through his as they slowly meander through the park, nearing the family area with lots of play things designed especially for children.

"This looks like a great spot to settle for a bit," Calleigh suggests. Horatio nods and then follows after her, finally lowering Kyle to the ground who wastes no time in rushing for the first and smallest set of monkeybars.

"Daddy helps!" Kyle offers a small frustrated growl when he can't get up to the second rung.

"That he gets from you," Horatio teases Calleigh as he leaves her side by the blanket and heads toward his now dangling son. He grabs Kyle's legs before he can slip and fall off the bars and steadies him while Kyle's small hands reach for the second level and he manages to pull himself up.

"Looks mummy! Looks!" Kyle calls out as he perches himself on a metal pole and then looks over at Calleigh who is happily snapping a few keepsake photos.

"You are doing so great Kyle," she praises, garnering a big smile from the darling little boy who quickly returns back to his task of climbing to the third and final level of the small metal contraption. Calleigh's mind starts to digest the tender looks of love and affection that Horatio is displaying toward his son, looks she's never really noticed before now.

He had changed so much since Kyle had come into their lives only a few short weeks ago; changed for the better. They had come through tough times and she knows that as Kyle gets older he'll have questions about Julia if that ever presents itself and he'll have to then face the hard truth. She was sorry for the fact that Julia was dead, any innocent life take was a waste; but she is thankful that Kyle survived and had come into their lives and that Horatio had chosen her to make the family circle complete.

"Come and join us mummy," Horatio playfully entreats as he and Kyle now sit on the swings.

"Didn't we try this once before?"

"Did we?" Horatio arches his brows in mock forgetfulness.

"Didn't we Kyle?"

"No," Kyle answers in haste as he looks at Horatio nodding his head and then turns to Calleigh.

"You are a bad boy," Calleigh winks at Horatio.

"Mmm will you punish me later?" He winks in return.

"You better believe it."

"And then can I return the favor?" Horatio asks huskily.

"You better believe it," she grins back.

The flirty sexual banter soon halts before they get too carried away in front of Kyle and are just happy to play on the swings, each taking turns pushing him and each other.

"And if this breaks?" Calleigh giggles as Horatio captures her in his arms and holds her on his lap on one of the swings.

"Then we'll sue them for inferior equipment," Horatio whispers as his soft lips nuzzle her ear, forcing her skin to slightly shiver at his amorous touch. Kyle breaks their moment by jumping off the swings and landing on the grass on his knees, rolling onto his back and then looking up and laughing at them.

"I don't know who he gets that from," Horatio smirks as they both hop off the swings and head over to Kyle, each taking and arm and hoisting his laughing frame into the air. They swing him back to the blanket where the three of them sit down to enjoy some snacks and just talk about the beautiful day and what the next few days would hold.

"Lots of rest," Calleigh reminds Horatio when he tries to hide a small wince when Kyle leans on his still tender chest.

"Ratted out by a three year old," Horatio grimaces, making Kyle turn around and look at him with a quizzical expression.

"Why daddy?"

"Why indeed Kyle," Horatio answers slowly, looking up at his son with a loving smile. "Want to play catch?"

"Yes!" Kyle answers eagerly as his small hand pushes into Horatio's stomach as he gets up. Horatio just shakes his head at his son's enthusiasm and then raises himself to his knees, resting on the dark denim pant legs for a few extra minutes.

"Can we someone bottle that energy for later?" Calleigh arches a brow.

"If only," Horatio retorts before he stands up and then holds out his hand. "Will you join us?"

"Love to," she agrees with delight.

And within minutes the three of them are involved in a game of catch with Kyle laughing and running after the ball, more than delighted to be chased by his parents. After the spirited game the three of them headed back to the blanket, packed up their things and continued on a ways into the park. Horatio and Calleigh took turns eyeing people around them with some mild suspicion, always reminding the other that Ron Saris was dead and they were indeed safe.

"Next time we'll bring the stroller," Horatio lightly grunts as he shifts Kyle's sleeping frame to his other shoulder as they head back toward the car.

They had just finished in another part of the park where Kyle had made friends with a toy poodle that he called fuzzy and two ducks he called eek and peek. Calleigh had taken small video snippets to capture all the joy that Kyle was having and as they tuck him into his car seat for the drive home, both hope that he'll now have happy memories to erase the tormented ones that he had had the night before.

They arrive back at home, Horatio carrying Kyle upstairs and then heading into his own bedroom where Calleigh was just resting on the edge of the bed.

"How is your shoulder?" He wonders in concern as he eases himself down beside her and then eases them both back so that her head is resting on his chest.

"Could use your arms to make dinner tonight."

"Done," Horatio answers as he kisses her on the cheek. "Just close your eyes and rest okay?" Calleigh happily complies and soon the two of them were joining Kyle in a short but much needed late afternoon nap. When Horatio next opens his eyes, Kyle was sleep beside Calleigh, curled up in her grasp. His smile warms as he closes his eyes, his ears delighting in the sound of contented sighs coming from both his wife and his son.

"Kyle can you help me with this?" Calleigh calls out from the kitchen some time later, after they had all woken up, enjoyed surprising Kyle with a tickle attack and then finally breaking apart and heading downstairs for dinner.

"Yes mummy!" Kyle shouts as he comes running from the living room. But just as he's about to enter the doorbell is heard and all three of them stop, Horatio and Calleigh exchanging surprised glances. Horatio sends Kyle to Calleigh and then heads for the door.

"Frank?"

"Just a quick visit Horatio," Frank answers with a small smile. "Am I um…interrupting?"

"Not at all, did you want to stay for dinner?"

"I…are you sure?"

"We are," Horatio agrees as he closes the door behind Frank. "Everything okay?"

"For the most part. Was just at the lab, boy that was one hell of a beating that you guys endured."

"How's Rick?"

"Thankfully now driving the nurses crazy," Frank retorts. "Yeah he'll live. Did you know he actually took piano lessons as a kid?"

"Explains a lot," Calleigh giggles.

"He told you that?"

"Well when you are stuck in a room with no TV ah he's alright when you get to really know him outsida work…yeah anyways," Frank huffs as he looks down at Kyle. "You behavin' for your parents?"

"Yes," Kyle nods before he ducks behind Horatio once more. Soon the three adults were in the kitchen, sharing a few beers, talking about the aftermath of Ron Saris and the next steps for them all. Rick would recover, Frank said he was becoming closer friends with Natalia, they told him about their plans to take a family vacation and then once the lab was fixed everything would be back to normal.

"Do you two even know what normal means?" Frank smirks.

"Do any of us?" Horatio counters with arched brows.

"Fair enough. Well thank you again for dinner," Frank tells Calleigh a few hours later. "See you when you get back." They had originally thought they'd wait until the reno's were completed but upon hearing it would take longer than expected they decided to take their family vacation earlier than anticipated – neither of them of course minding.

The next night, while Calleigh was putting Kyle to bed, Horatio was looking at the computer and their final trip arrangements. It was just under four hours to drive to Orlando, a drive they would enjoy in the sunny weather. Calleigh had spent a good part of the day shopping for their trip, getting Kyle a few new things, but the young boy was still oblivious. Horatio takes a break from his trip booking, leaning back in his home office desk chair and reaches for a picture of the three of them taken a few weeks back.

He looks at the picture with a loving smile; how much his world had completely changed by the entrance of the small boy standing in front of him with his very own smile. Never would he have guessed that the next vacation he would be taking would be as a family; he as a father, and Disney World was something he would be actually excited to go and see. Ever since he was a small boy, emotionally scarred by his father, he never dreamed that he would have a son of his own; always telling himself that he wasn't fit and that no woman would want to help bring into the world a child she'd have to be afraid for.

Calleigh's loving strength and determination had forced him to put aside those tormented demons and come to terms with the fact that he had worked so hard and fought so long to rid himself of that stigma, that now it was time to enjoy the gifts he was now blessed with; an adoring son and an amazing wife; the family he had always dreamed of.

"Horatio?" Calleigh's sweet voice breaks his thoughts, pulling him from his mental stupor. He lightly rubs his eyes and looks up at her with a desiring smile.

"Come here," he entreats as he pulls her onto his lap. She looks at the screen and then at Horatio with a quizzical glance. "A few last minute surprises for my family."

"My family. I love the way you say that," she whispers as she leans in closer and kisses his lips. "I love you and I love the way you love us."

"You make it an easier task for me," Horatio confides. "I know I was scared at first but I know I couldn't have even gotten this far without you," he concludes before his hands cup her cheeks and his mouth is capturing hers once again. "So what else did you buy today?"

"A new swimsuit," she answers with a bright smile.

"One piece or two?"

"One of each," she counters.

"Ah. I can't wait to see them," he utters in a husky tone before his mouth reclaims hers for another heated round. But it's not long before the computer is left to fend for itself and the amorous husband and wife had long since vacated the now dark space; continuing their activities behind a closed and locked bedroom door.

But morning would beckon early, prompting both of them to get up and get their day started.

"So what did Rick say when you told him we were taking a week off and going to Disney World?" Calleigh inquires as she packs up her suitcase.

"You know Calleigh, Rick can be very understanding if given the right persuasion," Horatio answers with a cryptic smile. His mind instantly replays the moment from the previous afternoon that he dropped by the hospital to see Rick and inform him.

_"Horatio, you come to spring me?"_

_"How much longer do you have to stay?"_

_"Well I don't have a lab to go back to so after this it's just home for the rest of the week."_

_"Speaking of that. Calleigh and I are taking the rest of the week off."_

_"Speaking of that, how long have you and Calleigh been married?" Rick counters._

_"Long enough. Why nothing changed did it?"_

_"No but…"_

_"And we didn't act unprofessional or record any professional complaints have we?"_

_"No but…"_

_"So there is no problem."_

_"Does the Chief know?"_

_"Yes he does," Horatio stated firmly. "That you can ask him."_

_"No…bother," Rick resigned. "And who will be in charge of the cleanup?"_

_"Eric, and yes the Chief has approved that also. So are we all good then?"_

_"Horatio…"_

_"Thank you for your best wishes Rick," Horatio interrupted with a smile. "And Kyle wanted to give you something to help you recover faster."_

_"Kyle?" Rick groaned._

Horatio had turned to leave, knowing that the package of Lego with the card that read _'our little secret' Kyle _would be well received.

_"Yeah have a nice time__ with Mickey and Donald," Rick uttered with a small sigh. _

_"We will."_

Horatio just smiled as he took his leave, knowing that he now had something, even something innocent that he could tease Rick with and knowing how much Rick values his privacy, everything would be just fine.

"Horatio you didn't," Calleigh stares at him in sudden realization.

"Well it does seem that Rick Stetler can be bought."

"With Lego?"

"Well every man does have his price," Horatio chuckles. "Should we wake him now?"

"Sure."

Calleigh watches Horatio leave the bedroom with a happy smile and feels her own heart start to settle as she follows after him. He was still worried and probably would be each time he had to get angry or scold Kyle; always worrying that his father's violent tendencies would take over. But that is why she was there, to lovingly help and remind him that he wasn't the same man and that Kyle would still love him. She hadn't expected to take to the roll as completely as she has but now reminds herself that really there is no other situation she'd rather be in, and no other man she'd ever want to be married to – Horatio was hers for life; Kyle her son and a new future for them all finally starting.

She reaches Kyle's room just as Horatio bends down to his son and kisses his cheek.

"Mooring dadda," Kyle mumbles in a lazy tone as his sleepy blue eyes struggle to open. Kyle flips over onto his back and rubs his eyes wanting to go back to sleep.

"Kyle do you want to go to Disney World and see Mickey and Donald?"

Kyle's sleep suddenly disappears as he bolts upright in bed and latches onto his father, shouting 'YES' for the whole world to hear and forcing both Horatio and Calleigh to laugh with delight.

"Okay I take it that's a yes."

"You two shower and I'll pack his suitcase," Calleigh suggests as she kisses Kyle on the top of his head, mussing further his strawberry blond locks.

"Now dadda now!" Kyle demands as he starts to tug on his father's hand, wanting to drag him to the bathroom so they could start their shower and then leave. Pretty soon the entire Caine household was buzzing as the shower was finished, breakfast was eaten, the house was left clean, the car packed up and soon the family road trip was underway. When they would get back, the lab would be redone, their team waiting for them to join them, Kyle going back to daycare and then family life resuming before the blip of Ron's disturbance.

Their conversations centered around the things they would see and do, the fact that neither had visited a Disney theme park ever before, happily listening to Kyle babble away about his new toys for the trip and anything else that a regular family might discuss; their high tension, crime filled jobs put aside for now.

"Oh come on Horatio, you have to get your face painted if Kyle does."

"Sweetheart that is the one thing that I will not do," Horatio answers firmly. "However, I do think you'd look very cute with your nose and cheeks done up as Minnie mouse."

"Only if you do," she counters with a smile. "Course I might not feel up to putting on my new swimsuits either."

"That is blackmail Mrs. Caine."

"Oh handsome you better believe it is," she winks and he can only laugh and shake his head. They had stopped for a brief snack, amid a few more bathroom breaks for Kyle before they finally reached their destination – Walt Disney World resort.

"DADDA LOOKS! MUMMY LOOKS!" Kyle kept interrupting them every few seconds as his attention would be diverted to something new and wonderful; his little brain now on sensory overload. But his enthusiasm was infections and soon both parents were taking as much delight in enjoying all the new sights and sounds around them. Horatio pulls up to the valet service at the Disney World resort entrance and stops.

"Well…what do we do first?" He looks at Calleigh; avoiding Kyle's obvious stare as they both know that he'll love whatever they have in store.

"Well…" Calleigh answers as they get out of the car and wait for their bags to be loaded onto the cart, Kyle already talking to a mascot dressed up as Goofy. After taking a myriad of fresh pictures, they head into the hotel, check into their room and unpack a few things.

"Wow, Horatio this place really is amazing," Calleigh whispers as she stares out the window with the theme park below and before their view. Horatio comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist and gives her a loving squeeze.

"Anything for you," he smiles as he kisses her ear with his warm lips. "Speaking of which, anything special you want to bring home from here?"

Calleigh twists around in his grasp and looks up at him with a tender gaze before her hand rests on his cheek and she draws his lips down to hers and kisses them warmly. "A little girl?" She suggests with arches brows. Horatio's lips break into the widest smile he can muster before he pulls her even closer and kisses her mouth with firmer determination.

"Really?"

"Yes Horatio, really. A child of our very own."

"I think that can be arranged," he tells her with a soft tone. "I would love that."

"I guess we'll have to just make sure he doesn't nap during the day," Calleigh suggests.

"Shall we get started?" Horatio arches his brows. "Kyle!" He calls, making Calleigh giggle once more. Kyle comes bounding out of the bathroom and rushes up to his parents, grabbing onto their legs and looking up with a wide smile.

"Let's go daddy!" Kyle insists.

"Let's indeed," Horatio agrees before he picks up his son and with his other arm around his wife heads for the door. _A little girl, _his mind muses over and over. That was one wish he would gladly help her fulfill; a child of their very own together; a true loving bond between them. He knows it'll be hard work, but in the end it would be worth it.

"You know," Horatio's voice is heard just as the door is about to close. "This really is the happiest place on earth."

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** Well how did you like it? Hope it wasn't too sappy or boring at the end with all the fluff but hey had to give them a very happy ending after all the angst I put them through! :D Not sure if I'll come back to this but left it open ended so I could. So please review and let me know how you liked this chapter, this story and if you'd even want another (either sequel or new story). Thanks again everyone in advance.

**PS:** To those without accounts that I cannot reply to, a very special thank you (dollydarlwoo, Arlene) and a few others, thank you for your continued support and great feedback, always much appreciated! :D


End file.
